Help Me Learn to Live Again
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Summaries inside. Usual pairings. Most are yaoi. A few het. Warnings for suicide attempt and depression. Had to up the rating for Chapter 15.
1. Suicide Attempt

I know. With two other stories, I shouldn't be starting a new one, but this plot won't leave me alone, so Idecided to start it. The other two will still be worked on.

These chapters might be shorter than my other stories.

Pairings:

YugixYami

HebaxAtemu

RyouxBakura

MalikxMarik

JoeyxSeto

TeaxTristan

DukexKyla

MokubaxSayora

I will warn you now that this is an EXTREMELY angst-filled story. It will be angst for most of the story. There's also depressing thoughts in the story. Just warning you.

Summary:Yugi has tried to kill himslef. This brought shock to Yami, who couldn't understand why his innocent light would do something to himself. None of thier friends know, eihter. Ishizu and Odion, the only ones to know the truth, refuse to let them near Yugi after his suicide attempt. When they all learn the truth and learn what Yugi has been living with, they are all shocked and ashamed of themselves. Find out what pushed Yugi to want to bring an end to his own life and see what Yami will do to help his little love recover. Will Yugi ever regain the will to live? Will Ishizu and Odion ever tell them what is going on? And who is Heba? SetoxJoey, MarikxMalik, RyouxBakura, AtemuxHeba, TristanxTea, eventual YamixYugi, yaoi, suicide attempt

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

The characters of Leo, Yuesei, Kyla, and Sayora have nothing to do with Princess Neferteri AKA Krysta's characters. They are my own creation.

* * *

Chapter 1- Suicide Attempt

"Can you guys believe how Michelle Trainer acted today?" Tea asked.

"I know. I have never seen anyone act that obviously seductive in my entire life." Joey added.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Does it surprise you? The entire school knows that she's a whore." Yami said.

"You certainly put her in her place, Yami. You told her off and told her just what you thought of her. She was pretty much embarrassed, especially considering the fact that everyone in school was laughing at her." Kyla said.

"You really didn't expect Yami to just go out with her, did you? After all, we all know what kind of girl she is. Besides, I don't think that Yami would really want to go out with her." Atemu said.

"Of course not. I'm gay, and the entire school knows it. I just don't see why she would bother to try and come onto me. She should have known that I would tell her off." Yami said.

"Yeah, but she had to insist." Sayora said, laughing.

~Flashback~

"_Yami, can I talk to you?" a blonde with blue eyes asked sweetly._

_Yami looked up at Michelle Trainer and said, "Why?"_

"_I just wanted to talk to you." Michelle said innocently._

_Yami knew what game she was playing, but said, "I'll be right back, guys." He stood up and followed Michelle to where they were alone. "What do you want?" Yami asked._

"_I wondered if you would like to go out with me tonight." Michelle said._

"_No, I wouldn't." Yami replied._

"_Why not?" Michelle asked._

_Yami looked at her. "Michelle, the entire school knows that I am gay. You shouldn't have even bothered to ask me." Yami said._

"_Come on. Surely you can make an exception for me." Michelle said._

_Yami glared. "No. I may not have dated yet, but my interest is strictly in guys. I will never date a girl in my life." Yami said. He turned to leave only to have Michelle grab him and pull him into a kiss. Yami was disgusted at the feel and roughly pushed her away. He glared and yelled, "Don't you ever kiss me again, you whore!"_

_Michelle gasped._

_The entire student body was watching them now._

"_You have dated at least a quarter of the guys that go to this school, and you have slept with them all. You have sex with them a few times and then you dump them. I am not straight, I do not date girls, and even if I did, I would date someone who I knew was just in it for the sex. Now, leave me alone." Yami said angrily. He stormed off._

_Michelle ran into the school building, with the entire student body laughing at her._

~End Flashback~

"You have to admit that the girl deserved it. After all, she shouldn't have forced him into the kiss." Tristan said.

Yami shrugged. "I'd say it to her again. She deserved it, after all." Yami said.

"Yeah. She got kicked out by her parents because they couldn't deal with the fact that she slept around." Joey added.

The group laughed at the girl.

It had been two years since the Ceremonial Duel had taken place between Yugi and Yami. After the duel, Yami was granted his own body, and as a result, Yami's older brother from ancient Egypt, Atemu, was also brought to the present day. Bakura and Marik also got their own bodies. The two now lived in the Game Shop with Yugi and Solomon.

Leonardo Silver, Leo for short, his lover, Yuesei, Kyla, Leo's younger sister, and Sayora, a friend of theirs, also lived in the house now, too. Leo was Yami and Atemu's older cousin, Eternias, back in ancient Egypt. He was reincarnated into the present day.

Tea and Tristan were now a couple. They got together a year before.

Surprisingly, Seto and Joey had admitted that they liked each other and were now dating with Joey living in the Kaiba mansion with Seto and Mokuba.

Bakura and Ryou were now in a relationship and living together in a house that they shared with Marik and Malik, who were also a couple.

Sayora and Mokuba had started dating a few weeks before. It was nothing serious between them at the moment. Just simple dating.

Kyla had started dating Duke as she found that she liked him a lot.

Atemu and Yami were the only ones left that were not dating anyone besides Yugi.

"So, what should we do now?" Joey asked.

"I know. Let's go see that new movie _Lover's Lake_." Tea suggested.

"Not on your life." Bakura said.

"Yeah. That's a chick flick." Marik added.

"I've been wanting to see that movie. Come on, Bakura. Let's go." Ryou said.

"Yeah, Marik. You know that I've wanted to see it, too." Malik put in.

"Not on your life." Marik said.

"Pleeasse." Malik and Ryou said, using the 'puppy dog' eyes that they had learned from Yugi.

Bakura and Marik hated the look because they always gave into it.

"Humph. I'm not going." Seto said.

"Come on, Seto. Let's go and see the movie." Joey said.

"No." Seto said.

Joey smirked and said, "I'll make it worth your while tonight."

Seto immediately agreed.

"Come on, Mokuba. Let's go. You agreed to go with me, anyway." Sayora said.

Mokuba sighed. "Okay, Sayora. I'll go." Mokuba agreed.

Tea looked at Tristan, but before she could say anything, Tristan said, "I know, Tea. I'll go."

"We're going, too, Duke." Kyla said.

"Sure thing, Kyla." Duke said.

Atemu and Yami looked at each other, glad that they did not have to go.

"Sorry, guys, but I don't think that we're going to be going with you." Atemu said.

"Why not?" Tea asked.

"We don't like chick flicks." Atemu explained.

'And we don't have anyone to force us to go.' Yami thought.

"You guys are going to miss a great movie." Kyla said.

"No thanks. I think that we're going to go on home. We'll she you guys later." Yami said.

"Okay. We'll see you guys later." Joey said.

Yami and Atemu left their friends as they headed for the movie theater.

Atemu laughed. "I can't believe that they really thought that we would want to go the movies with them to see that movie. Neither one of us can stand to see them since Tea managed to get us to see that one." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Thankfully, neither one of us are dating someone that would trick us into going to see it. I tell you. I pray that whoever I do decide to date one day does not like those movies. I think that I will go crazy if he does." Yami said.

Atemu nodded. "I know the feeling." Atemu told him.

"Think that we'll beat Leo home?" Yami asked.

Atemu glanced at his watch. "You know, I'm not real sure. I think that we might be arriving at about the same time he does. Maybe a little before, but not by much." Atemu replied.

"You know, Yuesei was gone when we left for school this morning. I wonder if he's back yet." Yami said.

"You know he's probably will be. Yuesei is usually home for when Leo gets there. Those two don't like to be apart any longer than necessary." Atemu said.

"I know. Sometimes, I think that they're worse than Bakura and Ryou and Malik and Marik, but at least all they usually do is cuddle and stuff. They don't try to jump each other like those four." Yami said.

Atemu laughed. "No kidding. Those two have no self control." Atemu agreed.

* * * * * *

Yugi sat in his room by himself. He had been crying.

It wasn't anything new. Yugi had found himself crying quite a lot in the last few months. It didn't help with the problem, but it helped slightly to get his pain out. Not that it really did all that much good.

For the past six months, Yami and all of Yugi's friends had started to ignore him. Yugi didn't know why, but they did. He wondered what he had done to make them hate him so much. He wasn't aware of anything that he had done, but you never know.

Yugi closed the diary that he had been writing in. He wasn't going to need it anymore. Not after today. He was going to end his pain once and for all.

'Not like anyone will miss me, anyway,' Yugi thought, He stood up and looked at a picture of himself with his friends one day, He was smirking.

"This pictures a lie. Friends forever. Yeah, right. You're a hypocrite, Tea. All of your so called friendship speeches were all lies since you all abandoned me. Even Yami did, the last person that I thought would ever abandon me and leave me alone. Guess it just proves that I'm not worth it." Yugi said bitterly. He picked up the picture and threw it across the room in his fit of anger, letting the picture smash against the wall.

Yugi glared at the shattered picture before he left his room.

* * * * * *

Yami and Atemu had talked about random things until they reached the house.

"Looks like we did reach the house before Leo did." Yami said.

"Yeah, but he won't be far behind, and I don't think that Yuesei will be that far behind us, either." Atemu said.

Yami shrugged. "Come on. Let's go on in." Yami said.

The two went up to the door and opened it, walking inside.

Yami snickered. "At least we're not watching some-" Yami stopped as his eyes widened in horror when he looked into the kitchen.

"Yami, why did you-" Atemu started before being cut off.

"YUGI!" Yami screamed, running into the room.

Atemu ran in and felt his heart skip a beat.

Yugi was lying on his back on the floor. His wrists had been slashed with the bloody knife that was lying on the floor. His eyes were closed.

"Yugi, wake up!" Yami screamed as he grabbed Yugi's wrists, putting as much pressure on them that he could.

Atemu ran to the phone on the wall and dialed the emergency number.

"_911. What is you emergency?_"

"My friends cut his wrists. I think that he tried to commit suicide. We need help." Atemu said quickly.

"_What's the address the female operator asked?_"

"It's 589 Sakura Street." Atemu answered.

"_Help will be there soon._" the operator said.

"Thanks you." Atemu said before he hung up. "Helps on the way." Atemu said.

"I hope so. He's bleeding badly." Yami said shakily.

Atemu could see the unshed tears in Yami's eyes. He went over and put his hands over Yami's, putting more pressure on them.

"Hi, guys. What-WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA HAPPENED?!" Leo shouted, horrified at the scene.

"Leo, we think Yugi cut his wrists. He was unconscious when we found him." Atemu said.

Leo ran over and put his fingers to Yugi's neck, thankful when he found a pulse. "Keep pressure on them. We can't afford to take any pressure off of them right now." Leo said.

"Hi." Yuesei said. His eyes widened and he shouted, "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Yugi tried to kill himself. Yuesei, watch for the ambulance and let them in." Leo ordered.

Yuesei nodded and ran to the door.

"Leo, why would Yugi do something like this?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, Yami. I really wish I did." Leo replied.

A few moments later, two paramedics ran in.

"Move, boys." the older one said.

Yami and Atemu did what they were told, and the paramedics immediately put pressure bandages on his wrists.

"Any idea when it happened?" a paramedic asked.

"No. We found him unconscious on the floor by the time we arrived." Yami answered.

"We may not have a lot of time. We better move." the older paramedic said.

"I'm a doctor. I work at Domino General. I'm coming with you." Leo said.

"All right. Let's move." the younger paramedic said.

"We'll meet you at the hospital." Yuesei said.

Leo nodded as he got in the ambulance and it drove off with the sirens going.

"Let's go." Yami said.

"Yami, Atemu. You've both got blood on your clothes and hands. You need to clean up or the hospital will think you're injured. Go on and hurry up. We'll go as soon as you do that." Yuesei said.

Atemu and Yami were changed and cleaned in less than five minutes.

Yuesei drove them toward the hospital.

'Yugi. Aibou. Why did you do this? How could you do this? Why did you try to kill yourself?' Yami asked himself, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

* * *

That was the start of it. Hope you liked it. Let me know if I should continue or redo it.

Next chapter is about the hospital with some hostitilty from someone.

R&R.


	2. Anxiety and Hostility

Chapter 2- Anxiety and Hostility

Leo rushed into the hospital along side the EMTs who had Yugi on the gurney, bringing him into the hospital.

"Steve!" Leo shouted.

The doctor who was friends with Leo ran over. He saw Yugi and went into action. "What happened?" Steve asked.

"Suicide attempt. Slashed his wrists. Don't know how long he's been bleeding." Leo said.

"Was pressure applied before EMTs arrived?" Steve asked.

"Yes. Two teenage boys who live with him found him and kept pressure until help arrived." Leo said.

"All right. Let's get him into one of the rooms. We need to see how badly his wrists are damaged!" Steve shouted.

They moved Yugi toward a room.

"Leo, I know he's your friend, but you have to let me take over from here." Steve said.

Leo nodded and stepped aside. He stayed in the room and watched, though.

"Damn! He cut a few veins. We have to go surgery. I'll need you to sign for us to do the surgery, Leo." Steve said.

"So what you have to, Steve. Just save him." Leo said.

"I will." Steve promised.

Leo left the room and went and got the papers that he would need to fill out. He was filling them out when Yuesei arrived with Yami and Atemu.

"Leo, where's Yugi?" Yami asked immediately.

"They're taking him into surgery. He cut his wrists pretty deep." Leo said.

"Why would Yugi do something like this? He should know better." Atemu said.

"I don't know, Atemu. I wish that I did." Leo said.

"What are you doing?" Yuesei asked.

"The hospital paperwork. It's frustrating, especially since Yugi's in surgery right now, and there's nothing that I can do." Leo said.

"What about you, Leo? Can't you help?" Yuesei asked.

"I could, but it's not exactly ethical. Being that I have such a close friendship to Yugi, hospital rules say that I shouldn't be his doctor. Steve Cardinelli is doing the surgery. He's every bit as good as a doctor as I am." Leo said.

"Do you trust him with Yugi?" Yami asked, worried about his light.

"Yami, I would want Steve do surgery on me if I needed it in an emergency like this." Leo said.

Atemu took out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Yuesei asked.

"Calling the others." Atemu replied.

"They're at the movies, remember?" Yami said, amazed that he remembered that considering what was going on.

"When have you ever known Mr. Workaholic to turn off his cell phone?" Atemu asked, referring to Seto.

"Call them. They should know." Leo said.

Atemu dialed the number.

* * *

The rest of the group was sitting in the movie theater, watching the movie.

Seto, Bakura, Marik, Duke, and Tristan were finding the movie absolutely boring, but they also knew that they would be rewarded by their boyfriends.

Seto's cell phone rang, though it was low enough that only the group knew it.

"Seto, why didn't you turn off your phone?" Joey hissed.

"I have a company to run." Seto retorted before answering. He hit a button and pressed the phone to his ear, saying, "Hello?"

"_Seto_, _its Atemu._" Atemu said.

"Atemu, why are you calling? You know that we're at the movies." Seto said lowly.

"_Seto, normally I wouldn't call, but you need to get to the hospital now. Yugi's in the hospital and in surgery._"Atemu said.

"What happened?" Seto asked.

"_He tried to kill himself. Hurry." Atemu said._

"We'll be there soon." Seto said before snapping his phone shut. "We have to go." Seto said to the group.

"Why?" Joey demanded.

"Atemu said that Yugi in surgery right now because he tried to kill himself." Seto hissed.

"Let's go." Kyla said.

The group got up and left the theater quickly.

"What could possess Yugi to do something as stupid as try to kill himself?" Tristan asked angrily.

"I don't know. All Atemu said was that Yugi was in surgery." Seto said as they all piled into Seto's limo. "Domino General Hospital and step on it." Seto told the driver.

"I can't believe that Yugi would do this." Ryou said softly.

"You never know what's on a person's mind. I just hope he survives." Malik said.

* * *

Ishizu let out a surprised gasp as he her hand immediately went over her heart.

"Ishizu, what ails you?" Odion asked, going over to her.

"Odion, it's Yugi. I think that it's finally happened." Ishizu said.

"We must hurry." Odion said.

"He's at Domino General Hospital. We must go there." Ishizu said.

"Can we stop them from seeing him?" Odion asked.

"With this, we can." Ishizu said, holding up a piece of paper. "I will not allow them to hurt Yugi anymore than they already are." she finished.

Odion nodded his agreement, also wanting nothing more than to help Yugi.

* * *

Leo and Yuesei were sitting in the waiting room while Yami and Atemu chose to pass the time by pacing.

"Will you two sit down already? You're making me dizzy by pacing around like that." Leo told them.

"I can't help it, Leo. I'm worried about Yugi. He could die from this. I just can't stand that thought." Yami said.

"I know that, Yami, but you're not going to do yourself or Yugi any good by pacing, so both of you sit down before you wear a hole in the hospital floor." Leo ordered.

Though they really didn't want to, the brothers finally stopped their pacing and sat down.

A few moments later, the rest of their friends ran in.

"Where's Yugi?"

"Is he all right?"

"What was he thinking?"

"Did he really try to kill himself?"

"Why did he do this?"

"What's going on?"

"Enough! Let them talk." Seto said.

Leo took a breath. "Yes, Yugi tried to kill himself. Yami and Atemu found Yugi on the kitchen floor with his wrists slit. They put pressure on Yugi's wrists and called an ambulance. He's in surgery now. The blade cut real deep. My friend Steve Cardinelli is doing the surgery. He's a great surgeon in his own right. Don't worry. Yugi's in good hands." Leo said.

"Is there anything that we can do?" Tea asked.

"No. All you can do is sit down and wait like us, and no one pace, please. I don't think that the hospital administrator wants a hole in the floor." Leo said.

"Leo, I am one of the board of directors here, and KaibaCorp is one of the hospital's biggest sponsors. Trust me. No one's going to say a thing." Seto said.

"That's not the point. Don't pace, or I may end up killing someone." Leo said.

The group sat down and waited.

* * *

Ishizu and Odion arrived at the hospital and saw the others sitting in the waiting room.

"Now they care." Ishizu said angrily.

"You would think that they had been there for him all of the time. He's been alone with only us to turn to for months." Odion added, equally angry.

"Come on. We'll stop them." Ishizu said. She walked to the front desk and said, "Excuse me. Can you tell me about Yugi Moto's condition?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't give that information out to anyone other than his guardian." the lady said,

Ishizu handed her a piece of paper. "This is an injunction that gives me full rights to Yugi. I'm making the medical decisions for him from now." Ishizu said matter-of0factly.

"I see. You're right. I'm sorry, Ms. Ishtar. I didn't know about this." the lady said.

"It's all right. I understand. How is he?" Ishizu asked.

"Mr. Moto is in surgery at the moment. I will let you know when he's out of surgery." the lady said, handing the injunction paper back to Ishizu.

"Thank you. Please don't give out his condition to anyone." Ishizu sad.

"I won't. It's against hospital policy." the lady said.

Ishizu and Odion went to sit down.

"Sister, what are you doing here?" Malik asked after he saw his sister and Odion.

Ishizu turned and said, "I came here because there was something that I needed to take care of Malik."

"As long as you're here, we should probably tell you about Yugi." Leo said.

"I already know about Yugi, Leo. I know that he attempted to take his own life, and that he is now in surgery to hopefully save Yugi's life." Ishizu said.

"How did you know that, Ishizu? No one called you." Yami said.

"I have the Millennium Necklace." Ishizu answered.

"That makes sense. I guess you're here for him." Leo said.

"Yes. I am." Ishizu answered. 'And to make sure that none of you hurt Yugi anymore.' Ishizu thought darkly.

"I don't see why Yugi would do this." Atemu said.

'Perhaps if you had actually of paid attention, we wouldn't be in this predicament.' Ishizu thought.

Leo frowned. He could sense hostility toward them coming from both Ishizu and Odion, but he didn't understand why they would feel that way. "Okay. What is up with you two?" Leo asked.

"What do you mean?" Odion asked.

"You're both feeling hostile toward us. Why?" Leo asked.

"If you don't know the answer, Leo, then you obviously don't know why Yugi tried to kill himself." Ishizu said.

"I don't. That's why I'm asking him." Leo said.

"No. You're not." Ishizu said.

"What?" Leo asked.

"I'm not letting one of you near Yugi if I can help, and believe me, I intend to keep that promise." Ishizu said.

"You can't do that." Yami said.

"He's right. You can't legally keep us away from Yugi." Seto said.

"Actually, I can." Ishizu said. She held up the injunction and said, "I have an injunction that gives me full rights to Yugi until his grandfather returns from Egypt." Ishizu said.

"That can't be. You don't have the power to do that." Leo said.

"According to this injunction, I do have the right. It's all legal. If you want one of your lawyers to look at it, be my guest, Kaiba. All they will find is that I went through the proper channels to gain this injunction." Ishizu said.

"There's no reason for this, Ishizu." Leo said, getting angry at the woman.

"Yes, there is. All I'm doing to trying to protect Yugi." Ishizu said,

"From who?" Yami demanded.

"From you. From all of you." Odion said.

The group was stunned.

"We haven't done anything to hurt Yugi!" Joey protested.

"You've done more to hurt him than you think, and if you honestly believe that you've done nothing to hurt Yugi, then you truly don't know a damn thing about Yugi. This injunction is perfectly legal, and it fives me the power to keep you all away from Yugi, and you can be sure that you won't get close enough to Yugi to ever hurt him again." Ishizu said.

"Ishizu, Yugi is my light. You can't keep me away from him." Yami said.

"He may be your light, but you're certainly not the protector that you're supposed to be. Marik and Bakura are twice as good of Yamis as you are. You're the worst of them all." Ishizu spat.

The words stung.

"Back of, Ishizu." Atemu said, getting angry.

"It doesn't matter what you think. Ishizu has legal rights to Yugi now, and if she wants to keep you away from him, she is in the position to do so. If Yugi wants you around him, then he will let you. If he does not want you around, then Ishizu and I will keep you away from him." Odion said.

"You, too, Odion?" Malik asked, unable to believe that his sister and adoptive brother were doing this.

"I will do whatever it takes to keep Yugi safe, and if it means keeping you all away from him, so be it." Ishizu said in anger.

Steve came out and said, "Leo, about Yugi."

Ishizu turned and said, "Anything about Yugi's condition will be told to me. I am his guardian." Ishizu informed the doctor.

"Oh. I see." Steve said.

Leo wanted to do something, but knew that he mustn't without causing trouble.

"How is Yugi?" Ishizu asked.

"Well, the blade of the knife went through several veins, including the radial artery and the ulnar artery. He's very lucky. Whoever found him found him just in time. Any later, and he would have died. He should make a full recovery." Steve said.

Despite what Ishizu had done and said, everyone was relieved.

"Can I see him?" Ishizu asked.

"Yes. He's in room 229." Steve said.

Ishizu nodded and walked off with Odion behind her.

Yami would have followed, but Leo stopped him.

"Yami, you can't." Leo said.

"But-" Yami started.

"I know that you want to see him, Yami, but we can't. That injunction gives Ishizu the legal right to keep us out of the room. I'm afraid that until something changes, we have to do what she says. We have to stay away." Leo said.

"I can't believe that my sister would do this. How can she say that we hurt Yugi in some way?" Malik asked.

Marik wrapped an arm around him. "She'll pay for this." Marik said angrily.

"Seto, can you have your lawyers see if we can do something about this?" Leo asked.

Seto closed his phone. "They're already on it." Seto answered.

"What do we do now?" Atemu asked, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"We can't do anything. Ishizu has the right to do this right now, and I think that, for now, we should just wait. Yugi will tell her to let us see him." Leo said.

Yuesei was thinking about something. "Leo, since we know that Yugi's going to be okay, I'm going to go home. There's something that I need to do." Yuesei said.

"Now?" everyone asked.

"It has something to do with Yugi. Trust me. It might help us understand what is going on." Yuesei said.

"All right. We'll see you later, Yuesei, and we'll keep you informed on Yugi's condition." Leo said, kissing Yuesei before he left.

'Yugi, please let me see you. I need to know if you're all right.' Yami thought.

* * *

Ishizu and Odion stood by Yugi's bed, who was still unconscious.

Ishizu put a hand to her mouth to muffle the sobs.

Odion reached out and placed his hands on Ishizu's shoulders. He is alive, Ishizu. He will survive." Odion said.

Ishizu looked at Odion with tear-filled eyes. "He shouldn't have to deal with this. He's too young to have to face something like this." Ishizu said.

Odion pulled her to him into a hug. "We will help him, Ishizu. Somehow, this will all work out. I promise that it will." Odion said.

"I just want to save him. But how do you save someone who doesn't want to be saved?" Ishizu asked, breaking down into sobs.

* * *

I know that Ishizu and Odion might be a little out of character, but I need them to be like this for the story. You'll understand why they're acting like this later.

Next chapter has Ishizu and Yugi talking, and some reactions from Yami and the others about not being able to see Yugi.

R&R.


	3. Keep Them Away

I decided to add Ishizu and Odion in as a couple. I don't particularly like the pairing. I prefer her with Mahado, but that's with ancient Egypt stories. In this, she and Odion will be together. If you don't like them together, don't worry. There won't be much of thier relationship shown. Don't flame me if you don't like this pairing. I don't pay attention to flames, anyway.

* * *

Chapter 3- Keep Them Away

Seto snapped his phone shut angrily. "Damn it!" Seto growled.

"Seto, what's wrong?" Joey asked, putting a hand on Seto's shoulder.

"That was my lawyer. They've looked over the injunction order that Ishizu has. It's air-tight. There's not a thing that we can do about it." Seto said.

"What does that mean?" Sayora asked.

"It means that Ishizu can keep us away from Yugi, and there's nothing that we can do about it." Seto said.

"What has gotten into Ishizu? Why would she want to do something this cruel?" Atemu asked, who had an arm around Yami's shoulders.

Yami had become very upset at the fact that he wasn't able to see Yugi, and Atemu kept an arm around him to try and keep his brother as calm as was possible, given the circumstances.

"I don't know. Ishizu wouldn't do this without a good reason. She wouldn't do this to be cruel. It's not in Ishizu's nature." Leo thought for a moment. "In fact, it's almost like she's protecting him." Leo said.

"Protecting him from what?! We're not a threat to him!" Bakura exclaimed.

"He's right. Sister did say that she was trying to protect Yugi from us, but we have never done anything against Yugi. We don't want anything to happen to him. We just want to talk to him and help him if we can." Malik said.

"Look. If we do get to see him, make sure that you don't say anything to upset him. I know that what he did was rather foolish, and that it makes you angry, but Yugi doesn't need harsh or angry words right now. He needs people who will be there for him." Leo said.

"Do you think that Ishizu will let us see him, though? She seems intent on keeping us as far away fro Yugi as possible." Tea said.

Leo let out a sigh. "I think that if Yugi wants to see us, Ishizu will let us see him." Leo said.

Yami noticed the hesitant tone in Leo's voice. "Leo, do you think that Yugi will want to see us?" Yami asked.

Leo looked at Yami. "Honestly, Yami, I don't know. There's always the chance that he will, and there's always the chance he won't. There's no way to tell." Leo said.

"Why wouldn't Yugi want to see us? We're all his friends." Tristan stated.

"I know we are, but I don't know what Yugi's thinking at the moment. There's no way to know what Yugi will want." Leo said.

"What should we do?" Mokuba asked.

Leo sighed. "I don't, Mokuba. I just don't know." Leo replied.

* * *

Ishizu was sitting by Yugi's bedside. She held one of his hands in hers as she watched Yugi. "Yugi, why did you have to do that? You know that you could have come to me, and we could have talked. This isn't what I wanted to happen." Ishizu said as tears filled her eyes once more. Ishizu felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and looked back to see Odion standing beside her. Ishizu leaned back into him. "He could have come to us." Ishizu said.

"I know, Ishizu. He has a lot that he has to deal with. We know that. All that we can do is be there for him, and do whatever we can aid him." Odion said.

Ishizu shook her head. "He's so young. He shouldn't have to deal with things like this. Yugi has his whole life ahead of him. Yugi shouldn't be forced to deal with things like this." Ishizu said.

A low groan was heard from the bed.

Ishizu and Odion looked to see that Yugi's amethyst eyes slowly opened.

Yugi's eyesight was blurry, and he was having trouble focusing.

"Yugi, are you all right?" Ishizu asked, squeezing his hand.

Yugi's eyes finally focused, and he found himself looking into Ishizu's worried, blue eyes. "I-Ishizu?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Yugi. It's me. I'm right here." Ishizu said.

"Where am I?" Yugi asked.

"You're in the hospital Yugi." Ishizu said.

"No. I shouldn't be here." Yugi said.

"Yugi, please. Calm down." Ishizu said, placing her other hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"No. I wasn't supposed to live." Yugi said.

Sadness overcame Ishizu and Odion as they both knew that Yugi hadn't intended to live through this.

"Yugi, I know what you did and why you did it, but it's not the way. You need to take this time to live." Ishizu said.

"Ishizu, don't you get it. I don't want to live! I wanted to die!" Yugi said as tears started to fall.

Ishizu felt her own tears fall as the teenager dissolved into tears.

Ishizu reached over and pulled Yugi into a hug. "It's okay, Yugi. I'm right here." Ishizu said.

Odion walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching out and gently rubbing Yugi's bed. "It will be all right, Yugi. We are here for you, and that will not change. I can assure you of that." Odion said.

After a few minutes of crying, Yugi finally calmed down. He looked up and said, "Ishizu, how is it that I'm alive?"

Ishizu smiled sadly. "Yami and Atemu went home earlier than you expected, Yugi. Given the amount of damage that was done to your wrist, I think that they arrived only moments after you passed out. They kept pressure on your wrists and called on ambulance." Ishizu said.

"Are they still here?" Yugi asked, feeling slightly fearful.

"Yes. They are outside in the waiting room," Odion said.

"What have they said?" Yugi asked.

"We don't know. They are more angry at me right now." Ishizu said.

"Why?" Yugi asked, rubbing the tearstains on his face.

"I got an injunction order which gives me custody of you until your grandfather's return. I've stopped them from seeing you so far, but I'll let them in if you want." Ishizu said.

"No!" Yugi said quickly, grabbing Ishizu's hand. "Please don't let them in here, Ishizu! I don't want to see them! I can't stand to see them now! Please!" Yugi said, near tears again.

"Okay. Calm down. I won't let them in here if you don't want them here." Ishizu said, pulling Yugi into a hug.

Steve came in and said, "What happened?"

"I mentioned letting his friends in her to see him, and he got upset. He doesn't want to see any of them right now." Ishizu explained.

"I see." Steve said, walking over.

Yugi's grip on Ishizu tightened. "Who are you?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, it's all right. This is Dr. Steve Cardinelli. He's the doctor that saved your life." Ishizu said.

"You're a very lucky young man. Much later, and you would have died." Steve told him.

'That's what I wanted.' Yugi thought, not releasing Ishizu.

"I need to check your wrists a moment." Steve said.

Ishizu let go of Yugi and moved so Steve could check Yugi, but asking sure Yugi could see her.

"I think that you'll be okay. Your wrists are going to hurt for awhile, but I'll give you some pain medication for that. I'll need to keep you here overnight, but I think that you'll be well enough to go home tomorrow." Steve said.

Yugi nodded numbly.

"Dr. Cardinelli, may I speak with you a moment?" Ishizu asked.

"Certainly." Steve said.

"I'll be right back, Yugi." Ishizu said.

Yugi nodded.

Ishizu stepped outside with the doctor.

"It will be fine, Yugi. I assure you of that." Odion said.

"But I have to go back there. Leo, Yami, Atemu. All of them will be asking questions like they did nothing wrong. I can't deal with that." Yugi said, tears starting to fall.

Odion reached out and pulled Yugi into a hug, rubbing soothing circles into his back. "It will be all right, Yugi. I promise. Ishizu plans to have you live with us. You will not have to face them." Odion said.

Yugi nodded. He didn't want to face them right then.

* * *

"What can I do for you, Ms. Ishtar?" Steve asked.

"Dr. Cardinelli, I am grateful for that you have done for Yugi. There is something that I must ask." Ishizu said.

"If I can do it, I will." Steve said.

"Please don't let anyone else visit him except for Odion and myself. Yugi does not wish to see any other, and as you saw, he grew rather upset at the mere mention of seeing them. I'm afraid they might do more harm than good." Ishizu said.

"I am inclined to agree with you, Ms. Ishtar. I saw how upset he was, and I agree. No one except for you and the gentlemen in there will be allowed to see him. Only hospital personnel will go in there." Steve said.

"I also would like to ask that Leo Silver not go in there, either." Ishizu said.

"Ms. Ishtar, Leo is a doctor here as well, and he is one of the best." Steve said, defending his friend.

"I am aware of that, but please understand that Leo is one of the ones that Yugi doesn't want to see. As a doctor, I am sure you can see the reason in my request." Ishizu said.

Steve sighed. He hated this. "Yes, I do. I will inform Leo that he can't see Mr. Moto as long as he is in this hospital. I assure that the hospital will not betray it's integrity." Steve said.

"Thank you. I am sorry. I know that Leo is a friend of yours, but my main concern is Yugi's well being, and I'm afraid that seeing Leo might harm him emotionally." Ishizu said.

"I understand." Steve said.

"Would you mind if I ere to stay the night with Yugi?" Ishizu asked.

"No. You are welcome to." Steve said.

"Thank you, Doctor." Ishizu said.

Steve thought a moment and said, "Ms. Ishtar, may I ask who the gentlemen in the room with Mr. Moto is?"

"Odion is my beau. He and I do live together, and his main concern right now is Yugi as well." Ishizu said.

"I understand. Forgive the question. It was personal." Steve said.

"It's quite all right. It is a valid question. Good day." Ishizu said and went back in the room.

Steve sighed. He knew that Leo wasn't going to like this.

* * *

"I can't stand this. I want to see Yugi." Yami said, angrily.

Atemu kept a tight grip on Yami's shoulders, just in case Yami decided to use his Shadow magic in his anger. "Yami, clam down. Getting angry is not going to get you closer to Yugi." Atemu said.

"Yami, stay calm. There is only so much that we can do right now." Leo said.

Steve walked by then.

"Steve, how is Yugi?" Leo asked.

Steve sighed. "Leo, you know that Ms. Ishtar is the only one that I can give that information to." Steve said.

"I know. Sorry." Leo said.

"Can we see him?" tea asked.

"No. I'm afraid you can't." Steve said.

"Why the hell not?!" Seto demanded.

"Ms. Ishtar made it clear that she does not want you to see him, and Mr. Moto became upset when she mentioned all of you seeing him. I'm afraid that I have to ask you all to stay away from his room." Steve said.

"Why would Yugi become upset?" Leo asked.

"I do not know, but he was. Leo, I hate to do this, but even though you are a doctor here, Ms. Ishtar does not wish for you to be in the room with him, so you have to stay out of the room. You can't go in there, as a friend or a doctor."

Leo had had a feeling that would happen. "I understand, Steve." Leo said.

"Sorry, Leo." Steve said and left.

"Leo, can she do that?" Kyla asked.

"Yes, she can. Ishizu has the right. None of us can see Yugi while he's in the hospital." Leo said.

"What do we do now?" Joey asked.

"Leave. There is no sense in staying." Leo said.

Yami wanted to argue, but knew it would do no good. 'I'll find a way to get to you, Yugi. I promise.' Yami thought as they left.

* * *

"Are you sure that you do not wish me to stay?" Odion asked.

"No. I will be fine. Go home. You can come back in the morning." Ishizu said.

Odion nodded and kissed Ishizu before he left.

Ishizu turned and sat by Yugi again.

Yugi was sleeping, but Ishizu knew his dreams were not peaceful. She reached out and brushed his bangs out of his face. "Yugi, I wish that I could take your pain away, but I don't know how. I hope that we can help you." Ishizu said. She kissed Yugi on the forehead before she sat back down.

* * *

The entire group went to the Game Shop.

"Well, that could have been a better afternoon." Seto said.

"Seto, don't start." Joey said.

"Why not? We wasted our money at the theater, Yugi tried to kill himself, Ishizu's gotten custody of him, she won't let anyone see him, and Yugi doesn't want to see us." Seto said.

"I take it nothing went well." Yuesei said, appearing.

"No. Yugi doesn't want to see any of us, and we can't figure out why." Leo said.

"I found out." Yuesei said. He held up a book.

"What is that?" Yami asked.

"Yugi's diary. I figured that if we wanted to know what was going on, we should look here." Yuesei said.

"That's invasion of privacy." Leo said.

"Given the circumstances, I thought it was necessary." Yuesei said.

"Did you find out anything?" Tea asked.

"A lot. Sit down. We need to talk." Yuesei said.

"What's this about. Yuesei?" Sayora asked as they sat down.

"I found out that we are partially responsible for Yugi's attempt to end his life." Yuesei said.

* * *

Okay. I hope you liked chapter 3. Sorry if you're confused. That'll be cleared up later.

Next chapter is about Yugi's diary and what Yuesei learned.

R&R.


	4. Yugi's Diary

Note: When you see the diary entry, Yuesei is actually reading it, but I put in the form where you read what Yugi actually wrote, but Yuesei is reading it word for word to the others.

Enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4- Yugi's Diary

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Bakura shouted.

"How can we be responsible for his actions?" Seto demanded.

Yami had visibly paled. "Wh-what do you mean, Yuesei? Why do you think that we are somehow responsible for Yugi's attempt to take his own life?" Yami asked. The mere thought that he had done something to hurt his precious light was tearing his heart apart.

Atemu put his arm around his brother's shoulders, worried that Yami might collapse on them.

"Yuesei, what do you mean?" Leo asked.

Yuesei sighed. "After Ishizu came and said that we had hurt Yugi and that she was going to make sure that we didn't do it again, I began to wonder why she would say such things. I remembered that Yugi kept a diary, and I knew that he would be honest in his diary. Instead of confrontation, Yugi would write down his feelings in his diary to vent what he was going through. Given his attempt on his own life, I felt that violating his privacy was needed. It wasn't right, but I felt that this might be the only way that we learn the truth." Yuesei said.

"What did you find?" Kyla asked.

Yuesei sighed. "I read through the entire diary, and it wasn't all pleasant. In fact, some of it was downright depressing. It also made me realize that we did hurt Yugi." Yuesei said.

"We've never hurt him." Joey said.

"Joey, not all forms of hurt are physical. Emotional hurt can be worse than physical." Yuesei told him.

"Yuesei, tell us what you found out." Leo said.

"There are a few entries that I think you need to hear. They'll speak for themselves. It didn't start of that bad. In fact, it started right after the Ceremonial Duel, and for the most part, it was happy. That is until a few months ago. Six to be exact." Yuesei said.

"What happened six months ago?" Tea asked, holding Tristan's hand tightly.

"We started forgetting about him." Yuesei said.

The dumbfounded expressions said that no one understood what he meant.

"Listen to this." Yuesei said. He flipped to a marked page.

_ September 20_

_I don't know what is going on. They all forget about me again. After school, the entire group went to the mall to have a fun day with friends, and they didn't even tell me. No one mentioned anything about it to me. I wondered why no one was at the school gates when I left. I found out after I overheard Leo and Yuesei talking that they had planned to go to the mall. Some friends. They forgot about me. This isn't the first time. It's been going on for a few weeks. Last week, they went to the movies and didn't bother to invite me. The weekend before that, everyone went on a picnic and left me alone at home. I sit here wondering what I did wrong, and why no one seems to care about me anymore as I write. I just don't understand. It's almost like I'm invisible and no one sees me. No one but the bullies, that is. Now that they know Yami and Atemu don't seem to care anymore, they've started using me as a punching bag again. I know they've missed it. It's a wonder that no one's noticed the bruises I've been coming home with. Than again, I guess they wouldn't care if they did notice them._

Yuesei looked up. "That was the first entry I ready about what we had started doing. When I thought about it, I realized that over the last six months, we have left him out of everything." Yuesei said.

"No. how could we have not noticed? How could we have not seen that he wasn't there?" Tristan asked.

"Why wouldn't we have noticed the bruises? I mean, Yugi's pretty pale, and bruises really stand out on him." Duke said.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem possible that you can just forget about your friend like that." Mokuba said.

"What else?" Leo asked, angry that he didn't notice the bruising on Yugi when he's a doctor.

"Well, a lot of entries were just like that. Then, they start getting more depressing. This one's a month later." Yuesei said.

_ October 30_

_I don't know why it bothers me still, but it does. It's been almost two months since all of my so called friends starting to ignore me. I don't know what I did that was so wrong, but they all must hate me now. After all, no one seems to care. I sit with them at break and lunch and none of them seem to see me. No one looks at me, no one talks to me. I might as well be dead for all that they care. I could end up dead on the street one day, and none of them would blink an eye. I vaguely wonder if they would be glad that I'm gone. It might make them happy that I'm not there to bother them, even if I haven't been bothering them. None of them even noticed that I had a cast on my wrist. One of the bullies ended up breaking my wrist. Grandpa came to the hospital. He was so worried. I couldn't near to tell him the truth. I knew that he would only ask my why Atemu and Yami didn't help me if he knew one of the bullies did this to me, so I lied and told him that I accidentally fell. It wasn't a total lie. I just didn't mention that someone helped me fall. I can't tell Grandpa that everyone has been ignoring me. He would confront them, and I don't want that. Grandpa would yell at them for being so uncaring toward me, and he might kick Yami, Atemu, Leo, Yuesei, Kyla, and Sayora out, and I don't want that to happen. It would be my fault that they had nowhere to go. I guess I just have to protect them by lying to Grandpa. It doesn't matter right now. It's not like any of them will ever know that I'm protecting them. Not like they'd care if they did._

The room grew silent at the entry.

"You mean, Yugi thought that we'd be happy that he was dead." Kyla said in a whisper.

"That can't be. He has to know that we would care." Tristan said.

"Yeah. We don't want him dead. It would kill us if anything happened to Yugi." Ryou said.

Yuesei sighed. "If our actions had actually supported that, we might not be in the mess we are in now." Yuesei said.

"Yugi tried to protect us from his grandfather yelling at us and maybe kick us when, in all honesty, we didn't deserve it." Leo said. He shook his head and said, "We don't deserve Yugi as a friend. When he needed us, we were not there for him."

'What have I done?' Yami asked himself.

"Yuesei, is there anymore that we should hear?" Sayora asked.

Yuesei nodded. "Yes. This is in December." Yuesei said.

_December 15_

_I'm having trouble dealing with this now. I hate feeling so worthless. I hate feeling like there isn't a person on this planet other than Grandpa and Heba that actually care about me. No one else seems to care about. I never thought that my friends would abandon me like this. I thought that we were supposed to be friends always, but I guess no one believed those friendship speeches that Tea made. If they did, then they wouldn't have done this to me. Yami and Atemu are the last ones that I thought would do this to me, but I guess somewhere along the way, they also stopped caring. Always there for me. Yami has to be the biggest hypocrite and the worst Yami of the lot. At least Marik and Bakura didn't abandon Malik and Ryou the way he's abandoned me. I have to accept the fact that I am alone, and that no one who said that they were my friends rally meant that. Sometimes, I wish that I would just die so that I don't have to feel this pain anymore. I think that death would be preferable to living each day feeling like I'm not worth anyone's time. _

"Good Ra! What have we done?" Atemu asked.

"Yug really thought that death would be better. I can't believe that he felt that." Joey said,

"Look what we did. We left him all alone. He had no one there for him except his grandfather, and he wasn't about to tell his grandfather and worry him." Leo said.

"How could we do this?! What were we thinking?!" Malik exclaimed.

"We weren't thinking. I think that was the problem." Seto said.

"There's more. This is where Ishizu and Odion come into this. And on Christmas Eve of all times." Yuesei said.

_ December 24_

_Everyone's at Seto's for the annual Christmas party he holds. I wasn't invited, so I walked around in the biting wind. It's snowing. Normally, snow makes me feel better, but I can't. I feel empty. No one cares. Only Grandpa and he's off visiting a friend. I think that he's starting to notice that something's off. I hate lying to him. He's such a wonderful man, but I can't let him know the truth. I can't let him see what their actions are doing to me. I don't know why, but I ended at the museum. It was the last place that I thought I would end up. I went inside and walked around until I came to the Tablet of the Pharaoh. I remembered everything that had happened since I completed the Millennium Puzzle. And I broke. I fell to the floor, sobbing. I had never cried for what my so-called friends had been doing to me, but I finally do, remembering all we went through and seeing how easily they forgot me. I was startled by a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and could see worry in Ishizu's eyes. She helps me up and asks my why I'm at the museum. I can't lie. I don't have to strength. I told her I wasn't invited to the Christmas party like everyone else. She's startled by this. Ishizu takes me back to her place where Odion is waiting. He was surprised to see me. They fixed me a cup of hot chocolate and asked me what was wrong. I was so hurt by what they had all done. I needed to tell someone. I couldn't stop it. I spilled to Ishizu and Odion at what had been happening. Then I burst into tears ago. I can tell that Ishizu and Odion are angry at what they did. Ishizu hugged me and pulled me close. She told me that it was all right. When I calmed down, Odion said that he was going to confront them, but I stopped him. I didn't want that. Ishizu said that they wouldn't on the condition that I come around them. Ishizu saw how alone I was and wanted to help. I guess I'll do it. I need someone. Ishizu and Odion want to help, and I think that I need it. I have no one here I can talk to. Heba's in Egypt even though I do talk to him. Ishizu wants to help, and I'm going to let them. I need someone, and it looks like Ishizu and Odion are the only ones I'm going to have to help me. At least that I can physically touch. I need them. I know that. It's not like anyone else is there for me._

"Sister and Odion were there to help when we weren't." Malik said.

"They knew what we were doing to Yugi. That's why Ishizu's keeping us from him." Yami said.

"It's ironic. We used to be the ones that Yugi would tell everything to, and Ishizu and Odion were the ones he ended up needing." Leo said.

"We are royal bastards." Bakura said.

"Yeah. We are." Atemu agreed.

Kyla shook her head. "How could we not have noticed?" Kyla asked.

"There's still more." Yuesei said.

_ January 25_

_I can't believe this is happening to me! This can't be happening! I have had to deal with a lot, but I can't deal with this! I don't know what to do. I tried to tell Leo, Yuesei, Atemu, and Yami what happened, but none of them would listen to me. I thought that maybe just once, they would listen, but I ended up being wrong again. No one would give me the time of day. By the time I got to Ishizu and Odion's house, I was in tears. Ishizu was startled to see me crying so hard. She immediately got me inside. It took a little while to get me to calm down, but she managed. When I told her, she was shocked. Ishizu asked if there was anything she could do, but there wasn't. Nothing she did could change what I had learned. Ishizu told me to come to here if I needed her. I told her I would. Later on, I called and told Heba. He was surprised, shocked, and worried. He told me that he would fly out here and stay with me, but I told him not to. There was nothing that he could do. Heba's always worried about me. I don't know what I would do without him. He listens to everything I say without a comment, and he tells me he's always here. I might need him later on. I guess I'm not left wondering when it will happen._

"What does he mean by 'it'?" Seto asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that it's something bad. He never actually says what it is." Yuesei said.

"Who's Heba? I noticed that he's been mentioning him a lot." Mokuba said.

"I don't know. He never actually says that, but whoever it is, he's in Egypt. Maybe a friend or something." Yuesei said.

"You know, I do remember Yugi coming and trying to tell me something around that time, but I brushed him off." Yami said quietly.

"Why did you brush him off?" Bakura asked.

"I don't remember." Yami said truthfully. He let his gaze fall to the floor as he said, "He's right. I am the worst Yami."

"Don't say that, Yami." Leo said.

Yami looked up at him. "What do you call a Yami who completely abandons his light with no reason and leaved him to feel worthless and unwanted and let bullies torment him mercilessly?" Yami asked.

Leo was quiet.

"A really, really, really bad Yami." Marik said.

"Marik!" Malik scolded.

"No. He's right, Malik. Regardless of what you say, I am a terrible Yami." Yami told them.

"There's one more entry that I think you need to hear. It was written today." Yuesei said.

The group grew quiet.

_ February 28_

_I can't stand this anymore! I have to end all of this. I have tried to be strong, and I have tried not to let all this get to me, but I can't do it! I have wanted to kill myself since November just to end my pain, but I've reached the limits of what I can stand. There's not going to many people that will miss me. Grandpa will, but he'll have Hebe to help him. Heba's Grandpa's grandson, too. Ishizu and Odion will have each other to deal with my death. I just can't do this now. I want to die. I want to be free of my pain. No one will miss me. Yami won't. Atemu won't. No one that I once called my friends will care. They'll probably be glad or say that it's about time. I'm not living like this anymore. Grandpa. Heba. Ishizu. Odion. I know that you have been there for me all this time, but I can't do this now. If you read this, I'm sorry, but I can't deal with this. Grandpa, I know you won't fully understand, but Ishizu, Odion, and Heba will tell you. Good-bye._

"That's the last entry." Yuesei said.

"Yugi really thought that we wouldn't care that he's dead. I can't believe it." Yami said, even more angry at himself.

Atemu shook his head. "He couldn't deal with it, so he thought that it would be better this way." Atemu said.

"We are terrible friends. There's no excuse for this! We shouldn't have forgotten him!" Joey exclaimed.

"He's right. There is no excuse." Leo agreed.

Kyla shook her head. "We're terrible." Kyla said.

"I never thought that I would be a bad friend. I always put friendship at the head of my priorities. How could I do this to him? Yugi doesn't deserve this." Tea said.

"At least we know who Heba is. Must be cousin or something since he said that they have the same grandfather." Bakura said.

"Yeah, and he sounds like he saw there when we weren't." Tristan said.

"What now?" Malik asked.

"We go home. There's not much that we can do." Leo said.

The group nodded, and everyone that didn't live there left.

The ones that did live there went upstairs.

Everyone went into their own rooms.

Before Yami went into his room, Yuesei said, "Yami."

Yami turned. "What is it, Yuesei?" Yami asked.

"Yami, there's another entry that I think you should read." Yuesei said.

"Why didn't you read it downstairs?" Yami asked.

Yuesei sighed. "Because it's not something for everyone's ears. You alone need to read this, Yami. I think it'll help you understand. At least a little better." Yuesei said.

Yami, with a shaky hand, took the diary.

"It's the one marked with the blue sticky note. Read it. Please." Yuesei said.

Yami nodded.

Yuesei smiled at him before he went to the room he shared with Leo.

Yami went into his own room and looked at the diary. 'What have I done? How could I do this to Yugi? I never meant for this to happen. Yugi, I am so sorry.' Yami thought. He went to his bed, forgetting the diary and cried into his pillow, his heart breaking at the pain his little light had gone through. And hating himself for being part of the reason that the love of his life tried to kill himself.

* * *

Okay. I know the entries were sad, but that's the way things happened.

Next chapter is mainly about Yami and what he feels regarding all that he has learned. He'll read the entry that Yuesei told him to read, too. Might see Atemu in it, too.

There's a poll on my profile page, so please vote. I'd like to see what you think. It'll be up until some time Friday.

R&R.


	5. Yami's Regret

Chapter 5- Yami's Regret

Yami cried for almost an hour before he finally sat up and wiped his hand across his face to wipe the dried tears off his face. He was still very upset and angry with himself, but he just could not cry anymore.

"How did I let this happen? How could I let this happen? I promised that I would always be there to protect Yugi, but I ended up being the one that he needed to be protected from." Yami said quietly to himself.

There was no answer to any of the questions he had, or any comfort for him with the trespasses he had made against Yami.

"I made all those promises, but I broke them. Yugi thinks that I would not care if he died. He does not know how wrong he is. It would kill me if I ever lost him. I don't know what I would do if I lost Yugi. I love him." Yami said. Realizing what he said, Yami laughed bitterly. "Love him? I have a funny way of showing that I love him. Instead of telling him, I ignore him. I let him get hurt by us. I let all of those bullies come after him. I let him get hurt. I let him suffer. I let him fall into depression. I drove him to seeking love, comfort, and companionship form Ishizu and Odion. I drove him to suicide. How can I say I love him with all that I have done to hurt him?" Yami asked himself.

Yami sat back on his bed and buried his face in his hands. He still couldn't believe what he had learned. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been.

"If Yuesei hadn't read Yugi's diary, I might not know what I've been doing, and I might have kept doing it. Not realizing it isn't an excuse or a reason. There is no reason." Yami said.

Yuesei! Yugi's diary!

Yami remembered that Yuesei had said that there was a diary entry that Yami alone needed to read.

Yami looked down and saw the crimson cover of Yugi's diary. He reached down and picked up the diary, still not sure if he had the right to read it.

"After all that I have done, do I really have the right to read his personal thoughts?" Yami murmured to himself.

'_You already know most of them from earlier. You listened to them, so why not ready them._' the tiny voice in Yami's mind told him.

Yami still held the diary in his hands, but leaned his head forward so that his forehead was resting on the cover of the book. "I want to know, but at the same time, I don't." Yami said.

Yami didn't want to learn what else he did to drive his little Hikari to suicide.

'_Don't you deserve to feel the pain of what you did? Yugi's lived with it for six months. Why should you be immune to the pain you caused him? Why should you be free of a pain that Yugi has carried around for so long with only a few people that he could tell?_' the same voice said to Yami.

Yami sighed. Deep down, he knew that he had to read the entry that Yuesei had specified. He deserved to feel the pain of mistake considering Yugi wasn't given a choice in feeling it.

With dread that he knew he should feel, Yami opened Yugi's diary and found the entry that Yuesei had specified. Yami started to read the entry.

_ February 14_

_Today is Valentine's Day. The day for couples. Not like it matters to me. I don't have anyone to celebrate with. My former friends actually went out to celebrate together before the ones that are coupled decide to go out for it. I don't see why what they do should matter anymore. I know that they hate me. I know that they don't me. I know that there is nothing I can do except accept the fact that I will never be wanted in their circle of friends anymore. Not like it will matter to them anyway. No one has noticed in the last six months that I haven't been around. Or maybe they have noticed and just don't care or are just glad that I am gone. The thought alone hurts, but not as much as another one does. Even if everyone else abandoned me. Even if everyone else forgot me. Even if everyone else hated me. I thought that at least Yami would have stayed with me. I thought that Yami would have been there for me. I thought that Yami would still care for me, but I see that I was wrong. Even Yami, my Yami, my dark, my supposed best friend, abandoned me, forgot me, hates me. I wish I knew what I did. No one's betrayal hurts more than Yami's. This is worse than what he did to me with the seal of Orichalcos. That I could let go of, but this I can't. Because he's hurt me a worse way. He's forgot me, and he doesn't care anymore. Damn it! Why did this have to happen?! Why did I have to do this to myself?! Why did I have to fall in love with Yami?! That's why it hurts so much that he left me. That he abandoned me. That he forgot about me. That he hates me. It wouldn't be so bad if I hadn't fallen in love with him. But I did, and I can't change the way that I feel about him. I can't change that. I love him with all my heart. But he ripped it apart. It hurts just to think about him. It always will. Today, Valentine's Day, the day for lovers, is a day that I hate because the one that I love doesn't feel the same way. He hates me, and I don't know what I did to make him feel that way toward me. I know that I could never tell him, but now, I wonder why I don't. He already hates me, so it's not like that will change. I love someone who will never love me back. No one can understand what that's like. Joey has Seto. Yuesei has Leo. Kyla has Duke. Sayora has Mokuba. Ryou has Bakura. Malik has Marik. Tea has Tristan. Atemu and Yami have so many admirers in school that they'll easily have someone. Even Ishizu has Odion. I'm alone. I always have been, and I always will be. That will never change. I should just die already! I don't want to live with this pain anymore! I don't want to live knowing that all my former friends hate me! I don't want to live knowing that Yami hates me! I can't take that the one person that I love with all my heart hates me! I just don't want to live like this! I don't want to live anymore!_

There were tearstains on the page, evidence that Yugi had been crying when he wrote this.

Now, Yami's own tears strained the page as Yugi's had.

Yami dropped the diary as the tears streamed down his face. He covered his face with his hands as a silent sob shook his body. He couldn't believe what he had just read. It couldn't be.

"He loved me. He really did love me, and I let him suffer. I denied him the one thing that I wanted more than anything." Yami muttered silently to himself.

It seemed so ironic that the one thing that Yami wanted was the very thing that had ripped Yugi's heart to shreds.

Yami could remember that day clearly. He and the others had gone out and spent the day at the mall, just goofing off and enjoying Valentine's Day together. He remembered thinking that he wished that he and Yugi could be together. He loved Yugi so much that he would have given anything just to hear Yugi say that he loved him.

"I wanted him, but I didn't even notice that he wasn't there. How can I say that I love him when-" Yami's voice caught in a sob. "When I let this happen. When I am the reason that he tried to take his own life?" Yami asked himself.

Unable to stand it, Yami buried his face in his pillow and sobbed into it, unable to handle the overwhelming grief, sorrow, and regret that he was feeling at the moment. He wished that he could turn back time and change what had happened, but in his heart, Yami knew that the damage had been done, and that Yugi couldn't possible love him anymore.

Yami didn't know how long he lay there, sobbing into his pillow, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice say, "Yami, what's wrong?"

Yami looked up and found himself starring right into his brother's worried crimson eyes.

"Yami, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Atemu asked.

"I messed up, Atemu. I screwed everything up." Yami said in a heartbreaking tone.

"Yami, we all messed up." Atemu said, rubbing his brother's back soothingly.

"No." Yami said, shaking his head.

Atemu frowned. "Yami, what-" Atemu started.

Yami reached for Yugi's diary and said, "Read this."

Atemu was startled by the sudden request, but did as Yami had asked and took the diary and read it. Atemu's eyes widened.

"Yugi spent Valentine's Day alone when we were all out with each other. Yugi loved me, Atemu, and I destroyed him. I let this happen. I ruined everything. Yugi and I could have been together. I spent Valentine's Day wishing that Yugi and I could be together when I didn't even notice that he wasn't with us. How can I say that when I didn't notice? I destroyed the only person that I really could ever love." Yami said before falling into a sobbing fit again.

Atemu put the diary down and wrapped his brother in a hug, holding Yami, knowing that his brother needed this.

Yami buried his face into Atemu's shirt and cried out his grief, sorrow, and regret.

After crying for some time, Yami finally fell asleep, emotionally exhausted.

Atemu carefully laid his brother down in bed and covered him up. He took the diary and looked at it again. Tears came to Atemu's eyes.

The depression, the pain, the grief, the suffering, the loneliness, and the heartbreak were all evident in the words that Yugi had written. Yugi was suicidal, and only now could he see it.

'Yami's right. We let this happen. We destroyed him. And it took his near death for us to realize that. What kind of people are we?' Atemu asked.

Deciding to stay in the room for the night, Atemu sat down at the desk chair and started to read the diary by the moonlight. He knew that Yuesei had read a great deal of it, but also knew there was more to it. Yuesei had only highlighted it.

Atemu found that the first half of the diary was mainly just after the Ceremonial Duel, detailing about adjusting to himself and Yami living there, meeting Leo, Yuesei, Sayora, and Kyla and letting them live there, daily life, things they did in school, things the group did, and other things along those lines. He noticed when the depressing part started.

'He was so broken, so shattered. How could we not see what we were doing to him?' Atemu asked himself.

He came to one entry that was particular interesting.

"Atemu?" Yami asked.

"Yes?" Atemu asked, looking up.

"What time is it?" Yami asked.

Atemu glanced at the clock and was surprised. "It's two in the morning." Atemu replied.

"Why are you still in here?" Yami asked, rubbing his eyes, which were itchy from all the crying that he had been doing.

"I stayed because I figured that you would need someone during the night. I've been reading Yugi's diary." Atemu said.

"Yuesei read a lot of it." Yami said.

"I know. I just wanted to read it myself. The first half was happy. It started right after the Ceremonial Duel and led up to today." Atemu said.

"To the time when we were idiots." Yami muttered.

"Pretty much." Atemu replied. He looked back down and said, "Listen to this entry."

_ December 26_

_I talked to Heba on the phone today. Ishizu gave me a cell phone that has an international plan to it. She told me that no one, but her and Odion would have the number. I know she did it so that she could check on me. I can understand that. She's worried about me, especially with what I just found out. I've been using the phone so that I can talk to Heba more. I'm glad to be able to talk to him again. He's really helping me deal with everything that has been happening. I know I can't see him, but being able to talk to him means more than anyone will ever know or understand. Heba's always been there for me when I needed him. When everyone started ignoring me, I decided that I needed to talk to Heba. He was mad, of course, when he heard what was going on, but he knew I just needed someone to talk to and vent to. He's always understood me. He's always been there for me, and even though we're separated by distance, sometimes, it feels like he's right here. I love Heba. I'd be lost without him. I'm lucky to have someone like him here for me all the time. Ra knows that I need. Heba's like my best friend. He wasn't insulted when Yami seemed be taking that position, but I can't consider Yami or anyone else a friend, much less a best friend. Heba's there for me when I need him. He wanted to fly out here so that he could be here for me, but I told him not to. There's no reason that he should do that. Talking to him is enough although I think I might need him later on. Heba's the only person that I can talk to about this other than Ishizu and Odion. I'd be lost without Heba, my best friend. _

"Why did you want me to hear that?" Yami asked, felling worse.

"I know what he said hurts, but I want to know just who Heba is. I mean, he mentions him and mentions that they're related, but he never says how, and they are obviously close." Atemu said.

"I don't think asking him will do much good." Yami said.

"No. It just caught me, that's all. Heba's an Egyptian name." Atemu said.

"Yeah. It means the same thing that Yugi's does. Both mean 'game'. Just in two different languages." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know. As much as I hate what we've done, I'm glad that he had someone to turn to. I think that I'm beginning to be grateful to Ishizu and Odion." Atemu said.

"I am. At least had them when we were being jackasses." Yami said.

"Stop beating yourself up. It won't help. We need to try and make things up to Yugi. And we'll start as soon as we can. Right now, I think we should rest." Atemu said.

Yami nodded. "Okay." Yami agreed.

"Goodnight." Atemu said.

"Goodnight." Yami replied.

Atemu left the room, leaving the diary.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I hope that you can forgive me so that we can be friends at least. I don't want to lose you completely." Yami said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Yami got the diary and started reading it, needing to know everything.

When he finished, Yami cried again, regretting all that he had done to hurt his precious light.

* * *

Okay. I know Yami seems a little OOC, but I figured that he would be this upset if Yugi did try to take his own life. Sorry if you don't like seeing Yami so vunerable, but I needed for the story.

Next chapter will about the group going to the hospital and meeting a few surprising figures.

Just a reminder that the poll is still up, so vote if you haven't.

R&R.


	6. Surprise Visitors

Sorry for not getting this done yesterday, but I was tired and couldn't finish the chapter until today.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6- Surprise Visitors

The following morning, the group that lived in the Moto household gathered downstairs for breakfast.

All that they had was oatmeal.

The group was quiet, unsure of what they should say to each other.

"Leo, what are we going to do today?" Kyla asked.

It was Saturday, so the teenagers didn't have to go to school, and Leo had the day off from work.

Leo let out a sigh. "I really don't know. I've thought about going back to the hospital and seeing if I can reason with Ishizu." Leo said.

"Leo, you do realize that Ishizu is not going to change her mind. Even though we do know why she's trying to keep us away from Yugi, she isn't going to change her mind about it." Yuesei said.

"I know that she might not let us see Yugi, but I have to try. After all, none of us know how Yugi is besides the fact that he is alive. The only thing I want to know is how Yugi's doing." Leo said.

"We all want to know, and I think that I am going to go with you." Yami said.

"So am I." Atemu added.

"I am, too." Kyla said.

"Me three." Sayora added on.

Yuesei sighed. "I suppose that I should go if for no other reason than to make sure that none of you do or something that might make matters worse." Yuesei said.

"All right. After the kitchen is cleaned up, we'll head to the hospital." Leo said.

The group finished up their breakfast, cleaned the kitchen, and changed clothes before they headed out to go to the hospital.

* * *

Yugi was still asleep in the hospital.

Ishizu was up, and Odion was already there talking to her.

"Do you think that he will arrive today?" Odion asked.

"I don't know. I hope that he does. Yugi could use the support right now. Besides, as soon as he heard, he said that he would be on the first plane he could get out here. He's bringing his sister, too." Ishizu said.

Odion looked to where Yugi was sleeping. "I just pray that he can do something to help Yugi. He has too much to deal with already. He needs someone his own age that will help him deal with this situation." Odion said.

"Yes. Someone that is not one of those ignorant fools who only start to care when something goes wrong." Ishizu hissed.

"Do you think that they have realized what they've done wrong yet?" Odion asked.

"No. I doubt that they have, and quite honestly, I don't care if they do realize it or not. I cannot stand the way they have treated him, and I will make sure that they do not get near enough to Yugi to hurt him ever again." Ishizu said, making sure to keep her voice low enough that Yugi wouldn't be woken up despite the anger.

"I am certain that all will work out." Odion said, wrapping his arms around Ishizu.

Ishizu leaned into the hug and wrapped her arms around Odion. "I just wish that Yugi didn't have to deal with all of this." Ishizu said.

"I know, Ishizu. I know." Odion told her.

Unknown to the two Egyptians, Yugi had been awake the entire time and heard everything that they had said.

Yugi felt his eyes fill with tears. 'Of course Yami and the others don't know. If they've hated for all these months, why would they start to care now? I don't even know why Yami and Atemu decided to save me. It seems that they would both feel that they are better off if I wasn't a part of their lives.' Yugi thought. He shut his eyes as the tears started to fall. 'I just wish that they cared enough for me to tell them the truth. To tell what is wrong.' Yugi thought. Yugi burrowed under the covers and thought, 'Why isn't there anyone who could love me? Than again, even now, the only one that I want to tell me that they love me is Yami.'

* * *

When Yami and the others arrived at the hospital, they were surprised to find that Seto, Joey, Mokuba, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik were there as well.

"What are all of you doing here?" Yami asked.

"Don't think much of it, Pharaoh. I'm only here because Ryou made me come." Bakura grumbled.

"Yeah. Malik forced me to come as well." Marik said.

"We were worried about Yugi, and we came hoping that Ishizu might just tell how Yugi is doing." Mokuba said.

"Did she tell you anything?" Atemu asked.

"Not yet. We haven't even made it to the room yet. We just got here a few minutes ago." Tea said.

"Well, let's hope that Ishizu will tell us how Yugi is doing at least." Yuesei said.

"Come on, guys. The best way to do this is just go on up there and plain out ask her how Yugi is." Leo said. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go." Joey said.

The group headed up the stairs to the room.

* * *

Ishizu and Odion walked out with Steve after he had examined Yugi.

"Dr. Cardinelli, is Yugi going to be all right?" Ishizu asked.

"Yes. It will take his wrists some time to heal, but he should make a full recovery. His wrists will hurt a good bit, so I'll prescribe painkillers, but I'm going to ask that you monitor them. Since he tried to take his own life, he might try it by swallowing them all. I just ask that you keep an eye on him." Steve said.

Ishizu nodded. "We will. Can he be released today?" Ishizu asked.

"Yes. I will get the paperwork started." Steve said and walked off.

"Well, we'll be out of here by dinnertime then." Ishizu said.

Odion smiled, knowing that Ishizu hated how long it took for a person to be released from a hospital.

The two were about to go back in the room when they saw the very people that they sought to keep away from Yugi.

"What are all of you doing here?" Ishizu asked in a cold voice.

"Ishizu, please. We don't want to get into an argument with you." Leo said.

"And why's that? So that you can worm your way into the room and hurt Yugi even more?" Ishizu demanded.

"Ishizu, we know that we did Yugi wrong. We know all about the ignoring and how much pain we caused him." Leo said.

"It doesn't do Yugi a bit of good now." Ishizu retorted.

"Look. We didn't come here to argue." Seto snapped. He glared at her and said, "We only came here to-"

"To what?! Try and see him and hurt him even more! Don't even try it!" Ishizu growled.

"I wasn't going to say that, woman!" Seto said angrily.

Odion glared at Seto. "What did you come here for then?" Odion demanded.

Yami didn't want to get into an argument. "We just came here to see how Yugi's doing." Yami said quietly.

Ishizu looked at him and noticed the defeated look on Yami's face. She started to feel a slight bit sorry for him before she remembered that he had knowingly help drive Yugi to this. 'He has brought all of this onto himself. Yami has no one to blame but himself for this separation between him and Yugi. Yugi is the one that has truly suffered because of all of this. He's the one who is losing almost everything.' Ishizu thought.

"Are you going to answer or not?!" Marik snapped, angry at the woman for how she was treating them even though he knew that they deserved it.

Ishizu's expression turned angry. "I have no obligation to tell you! Not one of you gave a damn about Yugi until he tried to take his own life! It took that for you to see the truth!" Ishizu said angrily.

"Well, it was pretty clear in that diary of the runt's." Bakura muttered.

Ishizu heard the remark. "So, it wasn't your own thinking that made you realize just what you had done. It took hearing Yugi's own words to make you see the harm that you have done. To make you realize that you were ignoring Yugi. Leaving him behind as you all went on with your little lives! I thought that maybe you had thought about everything and realized what you had done, but I was clearly mistaken! Being here isn't about Yugi. It's about easing your own guilt! Not one of you are here for Yugi. You're here for yourselves!" Ishizu stated in an even angrier tone.

"Ishizu, please. The only reason that I read the diary was because I was worried. I admit that until I read the diary I didn't realize what I had done. I did realize it then. I knew the word were true." Yuesei said.

"You mean that you invaded Yugi's privacy because you felt that there was no reason for him to want to take his own life. You all thought that Yugi lived the perfect life. Well, thanks to all of you, his life was a living hell. You don't deserve to have Yugi defend you to his own grandfather!" Ishizu said.

"We're not denying that! We know that what we did was wrong! We know that we don't deserve Yugi as a friend, but we're not here with ulterior motives, Ishizu. All we want to know is if Yugi is all right." Leo said.

Ishizu and Odion still did not believe them.

"Ishizu, please." Atemu said.

Ishizu looked at Atemu.

"We didn't come here to fight, and we didn't come here with the intention of easing our guilt. You have every right to want to keep us away from Yugi. You were there for him when we were not. We deserve the guilt that we feel. It could never compare to what Yugi felt and still feels. I won't deny that we will try to fix things and right some of the wrongs we've done. Nothing can take back our actions, but we will try. We won't overstep any bounds you set, either. We did not come here to hurt Yugi. Our only reason for coming here today was to see how Yugi is doing. It may have taken the attempt on his life to wake us up, but we are worried. We just want to know how Yugi is." Atemu said.

Ishizu could see the sincerity in Atemu's eyes and knew that he spoke the truth. She was also touched by his short speech and decided to tell them. She was about to say something when a new voice broke in.

"Excuse me."

The voice sounded a great deal like Yugi's, but there was an differentiation in the voice that clearly said it wasn't.

The group turned and parted slightly to see two new people standing there.

One was young boy who looked exactly like Yugi. He was about the same height as Yugi. He had the exact same hair style and the same amethyst eyes. The only true difference in the two would be that this boy had tanned skin like Atemu did whereas Yugi had pale skin like Yami. He had on a pale blue shirt that brought out his eyes as well as jeans.

The girl was a brunette who had green eyes. She was about the other boy's height. She was wearing a short skirt although it did not make her look slutty and a pink shirt that was off the shoulders.

"Who are you?" Odion asked.

"I was looking for my brother. Are you Ishizu Ishtar? The one that contacted me?" the boy asked.

It dawned on Ishizu.

"You're Heba Moto, aren't you? Yugi's twin brother?" Ishizu asked.

Heba nodded, smiling. "Yes. I came as soon as I could." Heba said. He gestured to the girl beside him and said, "This is Mana Moto. She's my younger sister. She came along when she heard that Yugi was in the hospital."

"Is our brother all right?" Mana asked.

Ishizu smiled. "He's going to be fine. Dr. Cardinelli is getting the paperwork ready to release him. He'll be going home later today." Ishizu said.

Heba nodded. "Thank you for calling us and looking after my brother." Heba said.

"You're welcome. Yugi's in this room if you want to see him." Ishizu said.

Heba nodded, and he and Mana walked past the group and into the room.

Once they were gone, Yami asked, "Is Yugi really being released today?"

Ishizu nodded. "Yes, but he will be staying with me and Odion as will his brother and sister." Ishizu said.

"I didn't even know that Yugi had any siblings." Atemu murmured.

"Yugi says that it has been years since they were able to see each other last. We thought that he might need them." Odion said.

Ishizu looked at them and said, "If you truly want to try and make things up to Yugi, I won't stop you, but I expect you to back off when you see you should or he asks you to. Yugi is setting up the boundaries here."

"We won't, Ishizu, but please just keep us informed." Leo said.

Ishizu sighed. "All right. I can tell you that Yugi won't want to see you today." Ishizu said.

"When will we see him?" Joey asked.

"That is entirely up to Yugi although I think that for now, the bet thing for you to do is just talk to him a little at school." Ishizu said.

"All right. We'll go." Leo said.

The group left, although it was clear that they didn't want to.

"Is this wise?" Odion asked.

"I know Atemu spoke the truth. With Heba and Mana here, I know Yugi will be in good hands. I have enrolled them at Domino High. Heba is in all the same classes as Yugi." Ishizu said.

Odion nodded. "Let us hope that they can fix this before it is too late." Odion said.

* * *

Yugi had finished changing out of the hospital gown into a green shirt and jeans when he heard the door open and close. He figured that it might be Ishizu and Odion. He jumped when he heard a new but familiar voice.

"Yugi."

Yugi whirled around to find himself facing his brother and younger sister. "Heba. Mana." Yugi said.

"Hi, Big Brother!" Mana exclaimed, launching her self at Yugi.

Yugi stumbled under the sudden weight, but managed to stay on his feet. "Hey, Mana. I'm glad to see you, too." Yugi said, hugging her. "But what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"When Ishizu called and told us, we had to come." Heba said. He walked forward and hugged his brother over his sister. "We're here for you, you know." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, Brother. I do need you here." Yugi said.

"Hey! You two are squishing me!" Mana cried.

The two brother let go of each other to move away.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Mana asked.

"Didn't you know, Mana? It's 'Squish Your Sister Day'." Heba said.

Mana glared although it looked more like a pout. "Not funny." Mana whined.

The two brothers laughed at their pouting sister, who looked cute.

"Stop laughing!" Mana cried.

"You're just too cute not to laugh at, Mana." Yugi said.

"You're just as mean as Brother." Mana whined.

This only caused the two brothers to fall into another fit of giggles.

'Yugi's at ease right now. I'll talk about everything with him later. For now, I'm just going to relax and enjoy being with both my siblings again.' Heba thought.

Yugi smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time. 'I'm glad that they're here. I do need them here.' Yugi thought.

* * *

"That was certainly unexpected." Tristan said.

"What's that?" Ryou asked.

"That Heba turned out to be Yugi's brother, and I'd say that they're twins. And that Yugi has a younger sister." Tristan said.

"Yeah. Yugi never mentioned that before." Yami said.

"He didn't tell you?" Tea asked.

"Well, he mentioned that he had two siblings, but he never said he had a twin or a sister. In fact, he only talked about it fleetingly. He doesn't talk about his family much besides his grandfather." Yami said.

"Well, I guess we were wrong." Leo said.

"About what?" Malik asked.

"We were thinking that Heba might have been a cousin. We were wrong there." Leo said.

"And I get the feeling that we may be facing the brother's wrath soon." Atemu said.

"Well, we do deserve it." Mokuba said.

"That we do. I'm still trying to figure out how we could forget Yugi so easily and not even notice that he was never with is. It's just so strange." Tea said.

"We can't make excuses. We did do all this, and we can remember the instances where did it." Kyla said.

"No is. We'll have to take things as they come." Atemu said.

"Think that Ishizu will let us near him?" Sayora asked.

"I think that it's going to depend on Yugi more than Ishizu." Lei said.

"All we can do is wait and see." Yuesei said.

'I hope that Yugi will listen. I want to apologize and tell him that I love him.' Yami thought, wondering if maybe those feelings had changed with all that had happened.

* * *

Okay. That was chapter 6. Hope that you liked it.

I did take the character Mana from the manga/anime and make her Yugi and Heba's younger sister. I will probably add Mana into several stories as thier sister from now on. She may not have any love interest. As far as what she's wearing, think if what she wore in the manga/anime, only with a pink shirt.

Mana is 14 while Yugi and Heba are 17.

The next chapter will revolve around conversations between Yugi, Heba, and Mana.

R&R.


	7. Siblings Talk

Couple things I need to mention.

Yugi and Heba will be referring to each other as "Brother" for the most part. They will call each other by their names some. Mana will call Heba "Brother" while she calls Yugi "Big Brother". Just to let you know.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7- Siblings Talk

Yugi, Mana, and Heba had been talking while they waited for the hospital to get all of Yugi's paperwork filled out so that he could leave.

"Yugi, I will warn you now that having Mana around is going to make your life much more interesting." Heba said.

"Why's that?" Yugi asked.

"Because she loves playing practical jokes. That was her favorite thing to do back in Egypt." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "I'll have to remember that. How long are you two going to be staying in Japan?" Yugi asked.

"We're not going to go back! We're staying here!" Mana said excitedly.

Yugi looked shocked. "You are?" Yugi asked.

Heba nodded. "Yes, we are. You're not getting rid of us that easily. Ishizu has already gotten us enrolled at Domino High. I'll be a senior, like you, and Mana will be a freshman." Heba replied.

Yugi smiled slightly. "Well, that's good. Can I assume that you'll be staying with Ishizu and Odion like I'm going to be?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. She invited us to stay with her when she learned that we would be living in Japan. We weren't going to at first because we didn't want to intrude, but Ishizu is, well, she's kind of-" Heba trailed off, not sure how to put it.

"She's stubborn and won't take no for an answer." Yugi supplied.

"That would be it." Heba said.

"We get to live together again. Isn't this great, Big Brother?" Mana asked excitedly.

Yugi smiled at her. "Yes. That is great news, Mana." Yugi said.

The door opened, and Ishizu poked her head in. "Guys. We can leave now." Ishizu told them.

Heba turned and picked up the duffel bag, and the three followed Ishizu out of the room to where Odion was waiting with the car.

* * *

When the group arrived at Ishizu and Odion's home, they got out and headed inside.

"Mana, you can have your own room, but Yugi and Heba will need to share a room." Ishizu said.

"That's fine, Ishizu. We shared a room when we were younger. We'll be fine with sharing a room again." Heba assured her.

"Yeah. We won't kill each other. I promise." Yugi said.

"Good. Come with me. I'll show you to your rooms." Ishizu said.

The three headed up the steps, following Ishizu.

"Mana, this will be your room." Ishizu said, gesturing to a closed room.

Mana nodded and went inside.

"Yugi. Heba. You'll be sharing this room." Ishizu said, pointing to the other room.

"Okay, Ishizu. Thank you." Yugi said.

Ishizu smiled at him. "Odion and I will be downstairs if you need us." Ishizu said.

"All right, Ishizu." Heba said.

Yugi and Heba walked into their room while Ishizu went back downstairs.

In the room were two twin beds, a vanity mirror, two bureaus, and two desks.

"Well, I think that Ishizu was prepared for us." Heba said.

"That or this room belonged to Marik and Malik before they moved into that house with Ryou and Bakura." Yugi said.

"Then why the two beds? From what you've told me, those two are lovers." Heba said.

"That's true, but Ishizu could always dream that her brother and his Yami weren't having sex." Yugi said.

"That's true." Heba agreed.

The two started to put away some of the things that they had.

"Some of my stiff is already here." Yugi said.

"Ishizu may have had some of it brought over already." Heba put in.

"That's the only reason that I can think of." Yugi said, sitting down on one of the beds.

"Are you claiming that one as yours?" Heba asked.

Yugi smiled, knowing that his brother was trying to lighten the obviously tense atmosphere. "I guess so." Yugi said.

Heba sat down on the bed beside Yugi. "Talk to me, Yugi, Don't keep everything bottled up like you have a tendency to do." Heba said softy.

Yugi turned to look at his brother. "Do you know why I was in the hospital?" Yugi asked quietly.

Heba nodded. "Ishizu told me that you tried to take your own life." Heba said.

"Yeah. I did. It became too much. I just couldn't take it anymore. I-I wanted to die. I wish that Yami and Atemu hadn't gotten there when they did." Yugi said, tears starting to form.

Heba reached down stroked his brother's hair, knowing that it helped sooth him. "What about Grandpa? Ishizu and Odion? Mana? Me?" Heba asked.

"Heba, I think that you're the only ones who would have missed me. Yami, Atemu, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Sayora, Kyla, Duke, Leo, Yuesei, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik wouldn't have cared. They might have been glad that I was gone. I think that they would have been glad I was gone." Yugi said.

Heba held back the tears. "Yugi, I don't think that they would have been happy. I won't get into that with you right now. You would have been leaving behind all of your family, Yugi. That alone should have been enough to make you want to live." Heba said.

Yugi sat up and turned to face his brother. "Six months, Heba. Six months I've been alone. I just-I don't know why I should bother trying to stay alive. It's not going to matter." Yugi said.

"Yugi, don't talk like that." Heba said.

Yugi looked at his brother. "Heba, I am dying. You and I both know that." Yugi said.

"I try not to think of that, Yugi. I know that it's hard, but you really need to try and give things a chance. None of us want to lose you now, so please. Don't do this again." Heba said.

Yugi looked at his brother. "I'm not going to make any promises, Heba, but I'll try. With you and Mana here, I think it'll be a little easier." Yugi said.

Heba nodded. "Yugi, do you want to try and talk to Yami and the others?" Heba asked.

"No. Not right now." Yugi said.

"I didn't mean immediately. I meant at some point. I know that you don't want to see them right now, but you know that you're going to have to face them eventually." Heba said.

"I know. I just don't know what to say. 'I tried to kill myself because you all ignored me and because I'm dying.' That would go over real well." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you don't have to say that." Heba said. He thought a moment and said, "Yugi, let me ask you this. If you were to talk to them, and they were truly sorry for the way that they acted and wanted to try and make things up to you and be the friends they should have been, would you give them the chance?"

Yugi looked at his brother. Letting out a sigh, Yugi said, "Yes, Heba. I think I would give them the chance. I wouldn't be able to completely trust them right off, but I would give them the chance." Yugi was quiet for a moment. "I don't have long left, and I really would like to be on good terms with them before I die." Yugi said.

Heba smiled. "That's all that I wanted to know, Yugi. I heard them talking to Ishizu at the hospital. They want that. They're just not sure what to do or how to approach you." Heba said.

Yugi looked up at Heba. "They have to be willing to make the first move." Yugi said.

Heba nodded. "Okay. I heard Ishizu say that she wouldn't interfere, but tat you would set up the boundaries and that they were to honor them, or she would step in." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. "Okay. Are you and Mana going to be there, too?" Yugi asked.

Heba smiled. "Sure am. I know that Mana would like to get to know some people, and I would, too. You've told me so much about them that I really would like the chance. Besides, when I say that we're here for you, it's in everything." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, Brother. I really need you here." Yugi said, hugging his brother.

Heba hugged Yugi back. "Hey. I said that I would always be there for you, no matter what ended up happening, Yugi, and I meant that." Heba said.

Mana walked in to see that Yugi and Heba were hugging. "Everything okay?" Mana asked.

The two pulled apart.

"Yes, Mana. I was just making sure that our brother wouldn't try to kill himself again. Also, he's going to give his friends another chance." Heba said.

"Why?" Mana asked, sitting on the bed with them.

"Why what?" Yugi asked.

"Why give them another chance?" Mana asked.

"Mana, these people have meant a lot to me for a long time. Granted, if they really want the friendship back, they're going to have to make the first move and prove to me that I can trust them again. It may take time, but I really want them to be in my life." Yugi said.

"Okay. I'd like to get to know them. As long as they don't hurt you again." Mana said.

Yugi smiled. "I thought that you might. Heba once told me that you love fashion and make up." Yugi said.

Mana's eyes lit up. "Yeah! I like all kinds of clothes. Like-" Mana started.

Yugi held up a hand. "Mana, I don't do fashion or make up, so don't start. I'm just saying that if you like them, Kyla, Sayora, and Tea like that stuff, too." Yugi said.

"Okay. Then they must like shopping!" Mana exclaimed.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. They do." Yugi said.

"This is great. Brother hates taking me shopping. This way, I can go with them and not be rushed." Mana said.

Heba rolled his eyes. "I go to the store and get what I need. Not look every blasted thing." Heba said.

"That's like me. Trust me, Mana. Those three, you would like." Yugi said.

"Well, we'll find out what they're like soon. I take it that we probably won't meet them until school Monday." Heba said.

"Probably not." Yugi replied.

"Are you worried about this?" Mana asked.

"I don't want all their questions." Yugi replied.

"We'll make sure that they don't over do it." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. "Thanks." Yugi said.

* * *

"Yugi, are you certain that this is what you want? You know that you don't have to give them chance if you don't want to. No one is forcing you, and you have every right to do this." Ishizu said.

Yugi had just told Ishizu about being willing to try and reconnect with his friends as long as they made the first move to reconnect.

"I know, Ishizu. No one is forcing me to do this." Yugi sighed. "We don't know how long I have. Whether I like it or not and whether you like it or not, I am dying, Ishizu. Nothing can change that. I'd like to spend what time I have left having my friends. I don't want to die without them knowing that despite everything, Is till love them." Yugi said.

"Are you certain that this is what you want?" Ishizu asked.

"Yes. I need this, Ishizu." Yugi said.

Ishizu smiled at him. "All right, Yugi. If they won't back off and you need them to, just come to me." Ishizu said.

Yugi nodded. "I will, Ishizu. I promise." Yugi said.

"That's all I ask." Ishizu said.

* * *

"So, Yugi does plan on giving them another chance should they want one." Odion said.

"Yes, he does. I'm not sure what to think of it, but I do know that I am going to be there every step of the way." Heba said.

"What do you think?" Odion asked.

"I think that this is what my brother wants, and I am not going to stop him. Truthfully, I feel like Yugi needs this. He wants to be able to spend what little time he has left happy, and I think that having them around will make him very happy." Heba said.

"I just hope that they do nothing to hurt him again." Odion said.

"Odion, do some of them live in Grandpa's house?" Heba asked.

"Yes. Why?" Odion asked.

"I think that I'm going to take a trip over there later to talk and confront some of them. I'm going to let them know that I don't like how they've treated Yugi, and that I'll kill them if they do it again." Heba said.

"All right. I'll cover for you." Odion said.

"Thanks. I want to hear what they have to say about this." Heba said.

* * *

I know that this was kind of short. Sorry. Next chapter should be longer.

Next chapter has Heba confronting Yami, Atemu, and the others.

The new poll is still up, so vote if you haven't.

R&R.


	8. Q&A

I've had questions about when Yugi has stated that he is dying. You'll find out more about that later. Not sure when, but that will be explained. Just not quite yet.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8- Q&A

The entire group of friends sat in the living room at the Moto household, thinking about everything that had happened.

"Could someone please tell me at what point we became the worst friends in the world?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know, Ryou. There's no way that we can excuse the actions that we took." Yuesei said.

"I don't want to excuse them because that would be like saying we didn't do anything wrong. There is no excuse for what we did. I don't even know why we did it." Yami said.

"Man. We always said that we would be there for each other, but we sure weren't there for Yug when he really needed it." Joey said.

"Is there anything that we can do to make this up to him, though?" Tea asked.

"For the pain already caused, I don't think that there is anything that we can do about it. However, the best way to try and make things up is to try and be his friend again and not ignore him like we have been. We need to show him that we are truly sorry for actions that we took and try to show him that we want to be his friends. Real friends." Yuesei said.

Leo walked into the room. "Well, I talked to Ishizu, and she's said that Yugi's doing fine. They've gotten him moved in and everything." Leo said.

"Why were you so willing to let Yugi go and live with them, Leo?" Bakura asked.

"That injunction order that Ishizu has didn't leave me much choice. Besides, I think that Yugi needs to be in an environment where he feels safe and cared about, given his emotional state. He hasn't been getting that around here in the last few months." Leo said.

"Leo, what do you think are the chances of Yugi actually forgiving us?" Sayora asked.

"I don't know. Yugi may be a very forgiving person, but even he has a limit to what he can forgive. I wish I knew what to tell all of you, but I don't. All we can do is wait and see." Leo said.

"Well, I do know what the first thing is that I am going to do when I get to school Monday." Atemu said.

"Atemu, you all can't just go rushing up to Yugi and trying to talk to him. That's not going to help matters. He's going to need time to think about this." Yuesei said.

"That's not what I had in mind." Atemu said.

"What did you have in mind then?" Tristan asked.

"First thing that I am going to do is hunt down those bullies and give them a piece of my mind." Atemu said.

"Are you planning on using your fists?" Malik asked.

"What other language do bullies understand?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, I don't want to get a call from the school telling me that you have been in a fight. You don't need to go there looking for a fight. If the bullies cause trouble, you have my full permission to beat the crap out of them. Just don't start it." Leo said.

"Sure thing, Leo." Atemu said.

"I'll be giving you hand, Atemu." Yami said.

"Do will I." Joey said.

"I'm in." Tristan agreed.

"What do you say, Marik? Should we give them a hand?" Bakura asked.

Marik smirked. "I think that that is the best offer that I have had in a while, and I wouldn't mind putting these guys in their place." Marik said.

"As long as no magic is involved, I won't say a word. Unless you start the fight, that is." Leo said.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Yuesei said. He stood up and left the room.

"I wonder who that is. All of the people that would come by here are here." Mokuba said.

Yuesei opened the door and was surprised to find that Heba was the one that was on the doorstep. "Heba?" Yuesei asked.

"Yes. I was wanting to talk Yami and the others. Could I come in?" Heba asked.

"Yes. Of course. Please come in." Yuesei said, stepping aside.

Heba walked into the house and said, "Thank you."

Yuesei led Heba into the living room. "Everyone, there's someone here to see us." Yuesei said.

The group was rather shocked to find that Heba had walked into the room.

'Why is he here?' Atemu asked himself.

"Hello, Heba. I thought that you would have been with Yugi." Leo said.

"I was, but I know that he'll be fine. Besides, Mana wanted to spend some time alone with Yugi, so I thought that I would come over here, Dr. Silver." Heba answered.

"You can just call me Leo." Leo told him.

"All right." Heba said.

"Just what do you want?" Seto asked none too kindly.

"Seto, don't start. This is actually Heba's family's home, so he has every right to be here." Leo said warningly.

"It's all right, Leo. Honest. I have heard of the infamous temper of Seto Kaiba, and it seems that the gossip I have heard is true that he has a gruff demeanor and gets straight to the point of everything." Heba said.

"I don't see any reason to beat around the bush about anything." Seto stated, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Heba, would you like to sit down?" Kyla asked.

"No, thank you. I prefer standing, to be honest." Heba replied.

"Well, since Seto did bring it up, why did you come over here?" Yami asked.

"I was actually wanting to ask all of you a few things, if you don't mind." Heba said.

"Go ahead." Tea said.

"All right. I believe that I will be blunt as well. Why the hell did all of you people completely abandon my brother for the past six months when you are supposed to be his friends?" Heba demanded.

The group had expected this, but they hadn't expected it to be asked in an even tone that was still in every way demanding a response.

Unfortunately, they all knew that there was no answer for their actions.

An uncomfortable silence ensued as each member of the group waited to see what someone else would sat to Yugi's brother.

Heba crossed his arms. "Just so you know, I can be very stubborn. I'm not leave until I get answers to my questions, and I'll stay here all day if I have to." Heba said.

Yami finally spoke up. "We honestly don't know." Yami admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Heba asked.

"That's just is. We don't know. None of us noticed that Yugi wasn't there. We didn't realize that he was being left out of everything. We just, I don't know, forgot." Atemu said.

Heba shook his head. "From what Yugi had told me, you all are supposed to be the best of friends, and yet, you forget Yugi in the blink of an eye. One day, you're all friendly and talking to him, and the next, you treat him like he's not even there." Heba said.

"We're not trying to make excuses. Making excuses is like saying that we really didn't do anything wrong, and we did. Yugi never did anything to deserve what happened to him." Ryou said.

Heba watched them for a moment. "So, you're not going to deny what you did?" Heba asked.

"Why? Now that we've been thinking about it, we could probably tell you every little thing that we did that we didn't include Yugi in in the last six months." Joey said.

Heba was vaguely impressed. At least they weren't trying to deny what they did. "Is there any real reason for what you did?" Heba asked.

The group felt very uncomfortable.

"No. There was no real reason." Sayora said softly.

Finally, Heba sat down in the open chair. "Then, let me ask you this, and know that I am not trying to be cruel or harsh with you. I just want to know for the sake of my brother. Do any of you hate him?" Heba asked.

"NO!" was the immediate reply from everyone.

The answer was so loud that Heba jumped. "I was only asking. You don't have to yell." Heba said.

"Sorry, but we don't. I mean, Yugi's never done anything to warrant such feelings. In fact, he didn't do anything to even make us angry." Tristan said.

Heba shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it's hard for me to believe that you just seemed to forget, although from what I've seen and heard, it sounds like it's the truth." Heba said.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked.

"After you all started ignoring him, Ishizu gave Yugi an international cell phone that he could use to call me. We talked almost everyday. He said that it seemed like you all had just forgotten." Heba said.

Leo gave an ironic laugh. "Yugi was still defending us when we didn't deserve it." Leo said.

"No. You don't deserve it, but it's the kind of person that my brother is. He doesn't like feeling like he's getting someone else in trouble." Heba said.

"You don't seem angry. Why?" Malik asked.

"One because you are all rather forthcoming about the wrongs that you committed. Two, I heard what you said to Ishizu at the hospital, and I know that you are really wanting to try and fix things with my brother. Three, you're actions weren't the sole reason that my brother tried to kill himself." Heba answered.

"What all drive him to it, then?" Yuesei asked.

"You'll have to forgive me, but I am not going to tell you that answer. It's not my place. It's Yugi's to tell you if he really wants you to know." Heba said.

"Of course. We understand." Atemu said.

"Then, will you not try to stop us from trying to make things up to Yugi?" Tea asked.

"No, but if Yugi asks you to back off, I expect that you will do it." Heba said.

"We will. You don't need to worry about that." Yami assured him.

"Heba, I know you came here to learn about what happened with Yugi, but can I ask you something?" Leo asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Heba asked.

"Why do you and Mana live in a different country than Yugi?" Leo asked.

"Well, our parents died when Yugi and I were eight. Mana was five. They were killed in a car accident. Grandpa wanted to take all three of us, but some Egyptian relatives of ours wouldn't let him. You see our father was Japanese while our mother was Egyptian. Well, no one from my mother's family approved of the marriage. When the accident happened, they came over here and got custody of me and Mana. Mana and I have the Egyptian characteristics while Yugi's are Japanese. Well, our relative didn't want Yugi around us. As far as they were concerned, Yugi didn't exist. They literally ripped the three of us apart because they didn't agree with intermarriage. Anyway, they spent a great deal of the last nine years trying to turn me and Mana against Yugi. They wanted us to hate our own brother so that we wouldn't want to see him. Needless to say, they failed. Yugi and I were way too close at eight to fall for that kind of trick. My relatives hated the fact that they couldn't turn us against Yugi. They hated him just because he carried the Japanese features instead of Egyptian. I'm not that dense. I would never hate my own brother." Heba said.

"That's awful." Kyla said.

"How could they do that?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. They even made phone calls and wrote letters telling Yugi that Mana and I hated him, hoping to tear us all apart." Heba said.

"I take it that Yugi didn't fall for it." Seto said.

"No. One time, an aunt even made a trip here to cuss Yugi out and tell him to not contact us anymore. She tried to make him believe that Mana and I hated him. Yugi merely told her that if Mana and I felt that way, he would only believe it if we said it. She was pissed off and left in a rage. As you can guess, we never said anything like that." Heba said.

"If your relatives hate Yugi so much, why didn't they stop you coming out here?" Leo asked.

Heba smirked. "Because of the legal trouble they could get in. You see, they don't actually have legal custody of me and Mana. They took us back to Egypt before any proceedings could go on, which they could go to jail for. When they tried to stop us, I brought that up and asked if they really wanted to go to jail." Heba said.

"They didn't take that well?" Bakura said, impressed with this one's deviousness.

"No. They didn't. Even threatened me, but they new that they couldn't do anything. They would have tried to get custody to prevent us from leaving, but they knew that if a judge saw that they took us from our legal guardian without proper legal documentation and permission, they would get thrown in jail as well as lose that hearing. Not much that they could do to stop us. Besides, there's only two Egyptian relatives that we left, and they both have criminal backgrounds. Granted, they were only drunken driving charges and bar fighting, but I doubt that a judge would give custody of a 14 year old girl to anyone with a criminal background. They know that it's a losing battle." Heba said.

"If they try anything, give me a call, and I'll have one of my lawyers handle the case. My lawyers are at the top of their field, and they don't lose very often." Seto said.

"Thanks, but Ishizu has gotten legal injunctions to give her custody of me and Mana as well, and Ishizu is a fighting woman from what I've heard and seen." Heba said.

"She is." Marik muttered.

"Heba, your relatives couldn't have stopped you form coming. In Egypt, the age a person is legally considered an adult is 17." Malik said.

"Yes, but they could stop Mana, and I'm not leaving her alone with those people." Heba said.

"Point taken." Tristan said.

"So, you two are here for good." Yami said.

"Yes. We'll be living with Ishizu for now." Heba said.

"Are you two going to Domino High now that you're here?" Tea asked.

"Yes. We'll be starting on Monday." Heba replied.

"I guess we'll be seeing you there." Sayora said.

"Probably. I should get back." Heba said, standing.

"Thank you for answering the questions." Leo said.

"Of course. I do mean it when I say that I'll let you talk to Yugi and try to make it up to him, but I will kick all of your asses of you start pushing him too far." Heba said.

"We'll remember that." Yuesei assured him.

Heba stood up and left the house.

"That was kind of unexpected." Tristan said.

"I can't believe that Yugi's Egyptian relatives are so superficial that they don't want Yugi around just because he looks Japanese. They're low to try and turn Heba and Mana against him and vice versa." Kyla said.

"That is low. I don't see how they can live with themselves." Atemu said.

"I guess I can see why Yugi didn't talk about his brother and sister much." Yami said.

"Yeah. Too many painful memories." Leo agreed.

"We'd better work hard to make things up to Yugi." Ryou said.

No one disagreed with him.

* * *

Yugi and Mana were in the living room when Heba walked in.

"Hey, guys. Have fun while I was gone?" Heba asked.

"Sure did. Big Brother was teaching me how to play Duel Monsters although I'm not very good at it." Mana said.

Yugi laughed. "Mana, you're a beginner. You'll learn." Yugi said. He looked to Heba and said, "Brother, how did it go with Yami and the others?"

Heba looked dumbfounded.

Yugi laughed. "Heba, I'm not stupid. I know that you went to see them. Now, how did it go?" Yugi asked.

"Fine. I didn't have to kill anyone, and I told them about our issues with the other relatives." Heba said.

Yugi shook his head. "I really can't stand them." Yugi said.

"We can't either. They always tried to turn us against you, but they never succeeded." Mana said.

"Anyway, I did tell them that they could try and fix things with you if they wanted, but that I would kick their asses if they go too far." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. "Thanks." Yugi said.

Heba smiled. "Anytime." Heba replied.

Mana giggled. "We'll do anything for you, Big Brother." Mana said, hugging him.

Heba joined the hug. "You've got that right." Heba said.

"Thanks, you two." Yugi said, feeling better.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. Probably not what you expected, but hope that is was good anyway.

Next chapter has Heba and Mana's first day of school, and the guys helping Yugi as well as trying to apologize.

The poll is still up, so you can still vote.

R&R.


	9. First Step

Chapter 9- First Step

Monday morning, Yugi, Heba, and Mana headed downstairs to eat breakfast before heading to school.

"You three are up rather early. I was going to let you sleep a little later." Ishizu said.

Yugi smiled. "We decided to get to school a little early so that I can show Mana and Heba around the school before school starts. I'll show them where everything is so that they don't have to ask a lot of questions." Yugi answered.

"A good idea. It's always harder for new students." Odion said.

"Well, Yugi and I have the exact same schedule, so it's going to be more showing Mana around than me. I'll just follow Yugi around." Heba said.

"Like a little lost puppy." Mana teased.

"Mana!" Heba exclaimed.

"What?" Mana asked innocently.

Heba glared at her. "You are not innocent." Heba growled.

Ishizu shook her head. "Here. All you're getting this morning is oatmeal." Ishizu said, setting the bowls of oatmeal in front of them along with a glass of orange juice as well.

Yugi, Heba, and Mana ate before they stood up.

"Bye, Ishizu. Bye, Odion. We'll see you after school." Yugi said.

"Bye. Be careful." Ishizu said.

Yugi, Heba, and Mana left the house.

"How do think their day will go?" Odion asked.

"I don't know. I only hope that Yami, Atemu, and the others do not push Yugi too hard, or it will hurt them getting back to being friends with Yugi rather than hurt it." Ishizu said.

"I believe that Heba will be able to protect Yugi from something like that." Odion said.

"Yes, but the bullies also have me concerned." Ishizu said, knowing from Yugi that he was beat up almost daily.

"I get the feeling that Heba's not one to take things like that, and I believe that he could take down any of the bullies that come after him, Yugi, or Mana." Odion said.

"I know. Heba mentioned that he and Mana both knew judo, so I'm not worried about those two." Ishizu said.

"Well, we can only hope that Yugi will be all right. I am certain that we will be told how everything went when they get back after school." Odion said.

* * *

Yugi, Heba, and Mana arrived at the school. The first thing that they did was go to the office so that Mana and Heba could pick up their schedules even though Heba knew his.

"Okay, Mana. Let me see." Yugi said, looking at Mana's schedule.

"Do you know where all the classes are, Big Brother?" Mana asked.

"Yeah. Come on, and I'll show them to you." Yugi said.

The three headed through the school as Yugi showed Mana where all of her classes would be at.

"Wow. They're actually pretty easy to find." Mana said.

"All the classes are. It's just a matter of getting to the next class before the bell rings." Yugi said.

"Maybe we should find out lockers." Heba remarked.

The group found the lockers easily. Heba's was two lockers down from Yugi's, and Mana's was four lockers on down from Heba's, making hers six lockers down from Yugi's.

"Well, I think that's all that you need to know." Yugi said.

"Where will we meet for lunch and break?" Mana asked.

"Hmm. I always sit outside at one of the Sakura trees. I'll show you. We still have time." Yugi said.

The three walked outside, and Yugi pointed out to them where he always was.

"Okay. We'll meet up there then." Heba agreed.

The trio headed back inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yami, Atemu, Kyla, and Sayora met the rest of their friends outside of the school building.

"Hey, guys. Has Leo heard anything from Ishizu about how Yugi's doing?" Tea asked.

"No. Not really. She just called to say that he was fine, and that they were all settled in at her house." Yami replied. The dejection was faintly obvious to them since they all knew Yami so well.

"Was he coming to school today?" Joey asked.

"Don't know. I guess we'll all find out today." Atemu replied.

"I think that he did come today." Tristan said.

"And you know that how?" Seto asked.

Tristan pointed and said, "He's over there with his brother and sister."

The group looked and saw that Yugi was walking back into the school building with Heba and Mana.

"I guess Yugi was showing them school building since it's the first time that either of them have ever been to Domino High." Kyla said.

"Do you think that Yugi will want to talk to us?" Mokuba asked.

"No idea. I guess we'll find out later." Duke said.

"Can't blame him if he doesn't want to." Sayora said.

"No, but we can always hope that he will." Ryou stated.

"Come on. We should get on to class." Tea said.

The group headed into the school building for class.

* * *

Yugi and Heba sat at the back of their room for their first period.

"I have never understood the point of homeroom." Heba remarked.

"Neither have I, but at least we only go there on certain days, and today is not one of them." Yugi replied.

"Are any of the classes hard?" Heba asked.

"No, not really. If you pay attention and take notes, and study those notes, you should be fine." Yugi answered.

"Not bad except for the fact that I am a terrible note taker." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "Don't worry. I take pretty good notes since I have an A in this class, so you can look at mine to study for any tests." Yugi answered.

"Good. I can listen and pay attention as good as the A students do, but I have never managed to learn how to take good notes." Heba said.

"I can try and teach you." Yugi said.

Heba glanced at the door and noticed something. "We have homeroom with Yami, Atemu, Tea, Seto, and Ryou?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Yugi asked.

"They just walked into the room." Heba answered.

"Oh." Yugi said.

"I guess the others have different homerooms." Heba said.

"All except for Marik and Bakura. Those two don't come to school period." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

"They don't like to." Yugi answered simply.

"Okay. Odd, but understandable given that they are over five thousand years old." Heba said.

"I'm still trying to figure out why you accepted that so easily." Yugi said.

"Simple. I know that you wouldn't lie to me for any reason." Heba stated.

"Point taken." Yugi said.

The others had sat down in their small group and watched Yugi and Heba.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Tea asked.

"They're brothers so there's no telling." Seto retorted.

"You don't have to say it like that, Seto." Atemu said.

"What? I'm serious. Brothers do talk about stuff, and I am certain that they do, too." Seto said.

"That may be, but with-" Tea started before Yami covered her mouth.

"Tea, we don't talk about that here." Yami hissed before removing his hands.

Tea nodded. "Sorry. I forgot about it." Tea said.

"In any case, we don't know what they're talking about, so we should be prepared for anything." Atemu said.

Yami glanced over at Yugi. 'Yugi, I'm sorry, and I wish that I could at least tell you that.' Yami thought.

A few moments later, the teacher walked in. "Settle down class." the teacher said.

The room became quiet as all the students turned to face her.

The teacher looked over something and said, "It seems that we have a new student joining us today. Heba Moto. Would you stand up please?" she asked.

Heba did as she asked and stood up.

The teacher raised an eyebrow at seeing the similarities to Yugi and asked, "Are you and Yugi Moto related?"

"Yes, ma'am. Yugi and I are twins." Heba answered politely.

"I see. Can you tell us a little bit about yourself?" the teacher asked.

"I moved here from Cairo, Egypt so that I could be closer to my brother. I like playing games and I like to paint." Heba said.

"Thank you. You may sit down." the teacher said.

Heba did as asked.

There whispers about cute Heba looked.

"Looks like you'll have some admirers." Yugi said.

"Not like I'll be encouraging it." Heba muttered.

Yugi knew that his brother was gay and also knew that Heba would gladly announce it to the entire student body if it became the only way to get the girls to leave him alone.

"Let's begin, class." the teacher said.

* * *

After class, Yugi and Heba left the room.

"Should we go to the Sakura tree?" Yugi asked.

"I'll be there in a minute. I need to go to the restroom for a minute." Heba said.

"Sure thing." Yugi answered.

Heba went toward the restroom while Yugi headed outside.

Once Yugi reached the Sakura tree, he sat down under it and took out a book, deciding to read until Heba or Mana came out.

"Well, look what we have here." a snide voice said.

Yugi tensed. He knew that voice. He looked up to see Ken and his three goons with him. They were the ones that were constantly beating him.

"Looks like little Yugi is all alone again." Ken sneered.

The other snickered at that.

"Leave me alone." Yugi said, sounding braver than he felt.

"You hear that, guys? He's begging us to leave him alone." Ken said.

The four laughed.

"Sorry, brat, but it's time for your daily punishment." Ken said, grabbing Yugi's wrist roughly.

Yugi cried out in pain, his wrist still tender from his suicide attempt.

"Already crying." Ken sneered before punching Yugi in the gut.

Meanwhile, Yami and the others were sitting under another Sakura tree.

"Do you think that we should try to talk to Yugi?" Tea asked.

"No idea." Atemu replied.

"Well, we've got to try. How else are we going to make things up to him?" Malik asked.

"We might as well see if Yugi and his siblings want to join us for lunch. It would be a good start." Ryou suggested.

"It might work." Yami agreed.

"Oh no!" Mokuba suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Seto asked.

"Look!" Mokuba said, pointing.

They all looked to see Ken grabbing Yugi's wrist and punching him.

Ken snickered. "This is too easy. You're a good punching bag." Ken said.

"Hey, Ken. Let us have a go at the shrimp." one the guys said.

"Sure." Ken said.

Before Ken could react, he was suddenly kicked and thrown back, losing his grip on Yugi.

"What the-" Ken started only to stare into Yami and Atemu's burning crimson eyes.

"You know, if you really want to pick on someone, pick on someone your own size." Yami growled.

"Get the hell out of my way. It's the shrimp that I want." Ken said.

Atemu smirked. "You're not getting him." Atemu said.

Atemu, Yami, Jou, Tristan, Duke, and Seto all stood in front of them.

Ken and his friends didn't care and attacked them. All four were on the ground in a beaten and bloody mess while the others looked like they had just been standing there.

"Leave Yugi alone, or you'll be in the hospital the next time you mess with him. Got it?" Yami growled.

All three groaned, but nodded.

"Good. I suggest that you get out of our sight before we get the urge to do it again." Atemu said.

The four picked themselves off the ground and staggered away.

"Yugi!" came male and female voices.

All looked to see Heba and Mana run up.

"What happened?" Heba asked, noticing that his brother was holding his wrist.

"Those damned bullies came after him again." Joey growled.

"You okay?" Mana asked, kneeling beside her brother.

"I'll be fine, Mana." Yugi assured her.

"Are you sure? We saw them punch you in the stomach." Kyla said.

"Yugi, are you sure that you're all right?" Heba asked.

Yugi stood up and said, "Heba, I'm fine."

"Then why are you holding your wrist?" Heba asked.

"Well, my wrists are still tender, and he grabbed me by the wrist kind of roughly." Yugi said.

Yami and the others felt guilty as they were reminded of why they had learned what they had done to Yugi in the first place.

"Come on. Let's get the nurse to look at you." Heba said.

Before Yugi could argue, Heba grabbed Yugi by the arm and dragged him off.

Mana giggled. "I saw that coming." Mana said.

"Why's that?" Sayora asked.

"Because you don't win against Heba when there's a chance that you're hurt." Mana answered.

"Well, they'll probably be at the nurse's office the rest of break. Do you want to sit with us?" Kyla asked.

"Um, okay. I guess so." Mana said. She went and sat with them.

* * *

Yugi and Heba ended up being at the nurse's office the rest of break only to find that Yugi was fine. He just had a bruise on his stomach. They didn't mention his wrists because Yugi did not want to have to explain the bandages on his wrists to her.

"See. I told you that I was fine." Yugi said.

"You wouldn't have been if Yami and the rest of them hadn't shown up when they did." Heba said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Come on. Let's go to class." Yugi said.

They had that class with Seto, Duke, and Atemu. Nothing happened in the class.

When the bell rang for lunch, everyone headed out.

"Yugi! Wait!"

Yugi turned to find that Atemu had caught up with him and Heba. "What is it, Atemu?" Yugi asked when Atemu stopped in front of them.

"I was wondering if you, your brother, and your sister wanted to join us for lunch." Atemu said.

"Well, we don't want to intrude." Yugi said.

"You won't trust me." Atemu said.

"Sure we will. We'll have to catch Mana, though." Heba said.

"We'll meet you over there." Yugi said.

Atemu nodded and walked off.

"At least he's trying." Heba pointed out.

"I know, Brother. It's going to take some time." Heba said.

After getting Mana and then going to get their lunch, they went to where the others were sitting.

"Hey, guys! Glad that you could join us!" Joey said cheerfully.

"Don't scare them off, puppy." Seto said.

"Stop calling me puppy!" Joey exclaimed.

"You didn't mind it last night when-" Seto started.

"Shut up!" Jou exclaimed, blushing.

"Okay. Way too much info." Tristan said.

The ever innocent Mana and Sakura looked confused.

"What does he mean?" Mana asked.

"Never mind!" Yugi and Heba exclaimed simultaneously, not wanting their sister to know.

"Anyway, how are you guys liking your first day of school?" Tea asked.

"I love it! It's a lot better than my old school." Mana said.

"Mana, you were in an all girl school." Heba said.

"That's why it was so bad." Mana said.

"I couldn't have handled that." Kyla said.

"Mana hated it." Heba said.

"Yeah. This school is much better." Mana said.

Heba noticed how Joey and Seto were acting and asked, "Are you two a couple?"

"Yes. So what?" Seto snapped.

"Seto!" Joey scolded.

"You don't have anything against it, do you?" Tristan asked.

"Nope. I'm gay, too." Heba said.

"I wouldn't say that too loud, or some of your fan girls will hear you and it'll be spread." Atemu said.

"I don't care." Heba said.

"What? You don't mind them knowing?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, Heba would announce to the entire school that he was gay over the PA system and then tell them that anyone who didn't like it could go to hell." Yugi said.

Heba smirked. "Well, it's the truth, and they can go to hell if they don't like it." Heba said.

"I like him." Seto said.

Yugi shook his head. "Please. Never dare him to do anything. He will do it." Yugi said.

The group talked until nearly the end of lunch.

"I've got an idea. Let's all go to the mall after school." Kyla said.

"Can we go?" Mana asked.

"Sure." Sayora said.

Mana's eyes sparkled. "All right." Mana said.

"Oh no." Heba groaned.

"Does she like to shop?" Yami asked.

Heba nodded.

"Uh oh." Atemu said.

"We're all going." Tea said excitedly.

"I think that we're going to need aspirin." Duke said.

"Well, I'll have to call Ishizu and let her know." Yugi said.

The bell rang, and they all headed inside with the school for their next class, already knowing what they would be doing after school.

* * *

Hope that you liked this one. I thought this would show Yami and the others at least trying.

Next chapter is about the group going to the mall.

The poll's still up, so vote if you haven't.

R&R.


	10. The Mall

Chapter 10- The Mall

After school let out, Yugi and Heba went to their lockers.

"Brother, are you worried about going to the mall with them?" Heba asked.

"A little. I'm worried that it'll go back to the way it was before. Them not even noticing that I'm there. Or not noticing that I'm not there." Yugi answered.

"Trust me. They'll know that they're doing something wrong because I'll let them know it." Heba said.

Yugi smiled as he got what books he would need to take home. "I'd better call Ishizu and let her know." Yugi said. He took out his cell phone and dialed Ishizu's cell number.

"_Hello?_" Ishizu said.

"Ishizu, it's me, Yugi." Yugi said.

"_Hello, Yugi. How was school?_" Ishizu asked.

"It was fine. I was just letting you know that Heba, Mana, and I were going to go to the mall with Yami and the others." Yugi said.

"_You are? Why?_" Ishizu asked.

"Because we want to. We want to go, Ishizu. We'll be home later." Yugi said.

"_All right, Yugi. I'll see you after while. Bye." Ishizu said._

"Bye." Yugi replied before hanging up.

"Was she angry?" Heba asked.

"More like surprised." Yugi answered.

"Brother! Big Brother!" Mana called.

Yugi and Heba turned to have Mana come up to them.

"Are we ready to meet them for the mall?" Mana asked, her eyes shining with anticipation.

Heba mentally groaned. 'Ra, help me live through this.' Heba thought.

"Yeah, Mana. We're ready. Come on." Yugi told her.

The trio headed out of the school and went to the school gates where they saw that all the others were waiting for them.

"You all ready to go?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. We're ready." Heba said.

"Let's head out then." Tea said excitedly.

It was obvious from the looks on the guys' faces that they did not look forward to this, especially Duke, Tristan, and Mokuba.

"Where's Seto at?" Heba asked.

"Moneybags decided to go to work." Joey grumbled.

"Moneybags?" Mana asked.

"Just a nickname he calls Seto. In fact, I think that Joey only calls him that when he's mad at him or they're in the middle of an argument." Atemu said thoughtfully.

"Can we go on?" Joey growled.

"Yeah. Let's go." Tristan said, seeing the signs that Joey was ready to bust with anger.

"Ryou. Malik. Are Marik and Bakura going to meet up with us at the mall?" Yugi asked.

"No. You know that those two won't set foot in a mall if their lives depend on it." Ryou said.

"Yeah. I think that Marik would rather spend the day helping Ishizu at the museum over going to mall." Malik put in.

"I thought that Marik hated helping Ishizu at the museum with a passion. That was one of the reasons that you moved out of her house." Kyla said.

"We did. I'm just saying that that's how much Marik hates the thought of going to the mall.

"It'll be better without those two anyway. All Marik and Bakura would do is cause any kind of chaos that they could in all the stores that they went in." Sayora stated.

"She makes a point. It'll be a more enjoyable trip if Bakura and Marik just do whatever they do while we're in school." Ryou said.

"What do they do while you're in school?" Mana asked.

"Honestly, we don't know, and we prefer it that way." Ryou said.

"We're all better off not knowing." Mokuba said.

The group headed for the mall.

* * *

"Wow! This is a big mall!" Mana exclaimed.

"Didn't you have malls in Egypt?" Sayora asked.

"Yes, but none this bug." Mana replied.

It was a three-story mall with over five dozen stores on each level.

Heba looked up and then looked to where his sister was before he said, "Ra, take me now."

"Actually, you would be asking Anubis that." Atemu said.

"Ra. Anubis. I don't care who it is, but if they have any sense of mercy, they will end my sufferings now." Heba said.

"Come on, Brother. It can't be that bad." Yugi said.

Heba narrowed his eyes. "Spoken like someone who has never been shopping with Mana before." Heba said.

"Is it really that bad?" Atemu asked.

Heba nodded.

"Speaking of which, Mana's gone." Malik said.

"And so are Tea, Kyla, and Sayora." Joey added.

Tristan, Duke, and Mokuba groaned simultaneously.

"What's with them?" Heba asked.

"Tristan's dating Tea, Duke's dating Kyla, and Mokuba's dating Sayora." Yami explained.

"Oh. Boyfriend duties call for them carrying their girlfriends' shopping bags." Heba translated.

Yami nodded as Duke, Tristan, and Mokuba walked off.

"Should you be trying to find her?" Joey asked.

"As long as Mana is with them, she'll be fine. I don't want to be stuck carrying a tone of shopping bags for my sister." Heba answered.

"Well, since the rest of us don't have much to do, how abut we go to the arcade and play for a while." Joey said.

"That's not a bad idea." Malik agreed.

The group headed into the arcade where they split up and started to play different games.

Yami noticed that Yugi was playing one of the newer Duel Monsters video games. He walked over and said, "Have you played this one before?"

"Not much. I haven't gone to the arcade that much lately." Yugi said, trying to be discreet.

Yami, however, knew that it was because of how they had all treated him, and that fact alone made Yami feel even guiltier than he already felt.

"Yami." Yugi said.

Yami was snapped out of his thoughts. "What?" Yami asked.

"I asked if you had played this one before." Yugi repeated.

"Oh. Yeah. I have. I've beat it once although that was kind of hard to do." Yami replied.

"I never thought that you would use the word hard when it comes to games." Yugi stated.

Yami smiled. "Well, it's actually lose that I don't use. Any game can be hard." Yami replied.

"I seem to recall beating you when it came to the Ceremonial Duel." Yugi put in.

"That was just one time, Yugi." Yami retorted.

"I recall beating you a few more times after the duel, too." Yugi put in.

Yami glared. "Okay. So you're the only one that's managed to beat me." Yami said.

"That's better. Denial is never a good thing, Yami." Yugi said.

"I'll remember that." Yami said.

From across the room, Heba watched the interaction between Yugi and Yami. "At least they're no yelling at each other." Heba muttered.

"I don't think that they will." Atemu said.

"Ahh!" Heba exclaimed, jumping before whirling around to face Atemu.

"Don't do that!" Heba exclaimed, swatting Atemu in the arm.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Atemu said.

"That's not hard to do." Heba said.

"Anyway, I was saying that Yami and Yugi are not going to get into an argument here. Neither one of them like to draw attention to themselves, so they're not going to start a fight here. If they do end up arguing, I know they would wait and do it somewhere in private, not public. They like to keep their personal affairs just that. Personal." Atemu said.

"That's good to know. I really don't want Yugi and Yami broadcasting everything that happened." Heba said.

Atemu smiled. "They won't. If they talk about it here, it'll be in a low tone." Atemu said.

"Okay. If you say so." Heba said.

"I do. You want to play the racing game over here?" Atemu asked.

"Sure. Can two people play?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. We'll be racing each other." Atemu replied as they walked over to where the game was.

Yugi ended up beating the game, much to Yami's amazement.

"It took me a few weeks to finally manage to beat that game. How did you manage it in only a half hour?" Yami asked.

"I like video games. You prefer games that you actually have to touch the pieces to play." Yugi answered, getting up from the game station.

"Yugi, are you okay? From what Ken and his goons did to you, I mean?" Yami asked.

"I'm okay. I've got a few bruises, but they'll fade like all the others did." Yugi said.

Yami mentally winced at the reminder that Yugi had been beaten up by those bullies during the time that he had abandoned Yugi. He knew that it wasn't Yugi's intention to hurt him, but Yami couldn't help, but feel lower than dirt at what he had done.

Looking out from the arcade, Yami noticed the food court. He turned back to Yugi and said, "Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure." Yugi said.

The two left the arcade and went over to the food court where they both got something to eat and sat down.

"Is you sister as bad as Heba says she is?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. I haven't been around them in years. Heba would know better than I would. Of course, Heba hates shopping, so that adds in to his "torture" of having to go with Mana to the mall. Someone who hates shopping is not going to have high opinions of being in the mall." Yugi said.

"I suppose so. Mana sure seemed happy to be in the mall, though." Yami said.

"I know that she is." Yugi replied.

Yami glanced up at Yugi. 'Things didn't use to be so tense between me and Yugi. We could talk for hours about things without even realizing that we spent all that time talking. Before I started to ignore him. Before everything went wrong.' Yami thought.

'I know that they are all trying, but not one of them have said that they are sorry for what happened. Maybe they really aren't sorry and are just doing this to ease their guilt.' Yugi thought.

Sighing, Yami said, "Listen, Yugi."

"Yes." Yugi said, focusing on Yami.

"I just, well, I wanted to tell that I'm sorry for what happened." Yami said.

"You do?" Yugi asked, surprised.

Yami nodded. "There is no excuse for what we did, and I'm not going to try and make one. I am really sorry for all that happened. You didn't deserve it. I know that. You went through hell for six months, and none of that would have happened had we just notice that you weren't there." Yami said.

"Why did you do it?" Yugi asked.

"I-I don't know, and that's the honest truth. I'm not trying to excuse everything by saying this, but I never meant to hurt you, Yugi. We just didn't notice that you weren't there. We didn't see that anything was wrong. Not one of us noticed that you were gone. Even in the times when we would mention you for various reasons did it dawn on us that you were not there with us. I won't try to excuse it, but I am sorry, Yugi." Yami said.

"Would you do it again?" Yugi asked.

"No. Never. If I could change that past, I would have made it so that we didn't do that, but since the past can't be changed, I will say that I would never do it again." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "You know, you're the only one." Yugi said.

"The only one what?" Yami asked, confused.

"You're the only one who has bothered to apologize to me for what happened. No one else has. I was beginning to wonder if the only reason that you asked me to come today was so that you could ease your guilt by doing something with me." Yugi said.

"Of course not, Yugi. We really want to make things up to you." Yami said.

"You all don't have to try and make everything up to me. The only thing I want is to know that you are sorry for what happened. Doing things like this just make it seem like you're trying to ease your own guilt." Yugi said.

"I'm certainly not, Yugi. I really am sorry about what happened." Yami said.

Yugi smiled slightly. "I know you are. I can tell. I won't say that it doesn't still hurt because it does still hurt. A lot. I was really hurt by what happened, and I even felt betrayed by it. I never thought that you, of all people, would do that." Yugi said.

"I never thought that I would have, either. None of us even noticed, and I don't know how we didn't." Yami said.

"You know that things can' just go back to the way they were before." Yugi said.

"I know that, Yugi, and I know that it's going to take some work to get your trust back again, but I'm willing to work on that." Yami said.

"I'm glad of that." Yugi said.

Yami bit his lip before he spoke again. "Yugi, there's something that I want to be honest with you about." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked, a little worried.

"Did Ishizu or Heba tell you how we found out about everything that we did?" Yami asked.

Yugi frowned. "No. I don't think so. Why?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I think that I should tell you how we found out." Yami said.

"Okay. Go ahead." Yugi said.

"Yugi, when we were at the hospital that night, Yuesei went home early. He found your diary and read it." Yami said.

Yugi's eyes widened. "H-he read my diary?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "You wrote down everything that happened. That's how we got such a clear picture of what we did. Yuesei read us the most important entries. Or what he thought was the most important." Yami said.

Yugi gulped. "I'm sorry." Yugi said.

"For what?" Yami asked.

"I shouldn't have wrote everything down that I did. I just didn't think that anyone but me would ever read it." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you don't have to apologize for the things that you wrote. It's what you felt, and you had a right to write down every word that you did. There's no reason for you to apologize." Yami said.

"Some of the things that I said about you guys was so hurtful and degrading, though." Yugi said.

"Hurtful, yes, but they weren't degrading. Yugi, we needed to hear that because it made us see how much we had been hurting you. It made us realize that we were doing things that were completely wrong, and we had no reason to do it, Yugi. You never did anything to hurt us and we did everything to hurt you." Yami said.

"Still, they were hurtful." Yugi said.

"Yes, and they forced us to see that we were in the complete wrong." Yami said.

Yugi looked up. "So, you're not mad that I wrote the things that I did?" Yugi asked.

Yami reached across the table and placed his hand on top of Yugi's. "Yugi, how could I be mad? You were only writing what you felt, and you were well within your right to do so. What you wrote only made me see how I was a failure as a Yami, and I know that I need to do better now, and I am. I'm not going to let that happen again. Granted, it'll take time, but don't apologize for writing down your feelings." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks. I needed to hear that." Yugi said.

Yami smiled back. "Anytime." Yami replied.

From the arcade entrance, Atemu and Heba watched them.

"I think that Yugi and Yami will be okay. They were talking about what happened, but it looks like they're still on good terms." Atemu said.

"Somewhat. It'll take a lot to get them back to where they were." Heba said.

"Maybe, but at least they are trying." Atemu said.

"Agreed." Heba said. He suddenly groaned.

"What?" Atemu asked.

Heba pointed.

Atemu looked and saw Mana was heading their way with a bunch of bags. "Good luck carrying all of that home." Atemu said.

Heba glared. "You're no help." Heba said.

Atemu smirked. "I'm not Mana's boyfriend nor am I yours, so I have no obligation to help." Atemu said.

"Which leaved me to carry them." Heba said.

An hour later, the group left the mall to go to their separate homes.

Yami left the mall feeling a lot better. He had managed to reconnect with Yugi on some level, even if they did have a long way to go. He was happy to have the chance to make everything up his light.

Yugi also felt better. He was glad that Yami was sorry, and he was sure that, given time, he would be able to trust and interact with Yami like he used to. He just needed time to heal the wounds that had been made in his heart.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. I wanted to show you Yugi and Yami trying to reconnect as well as a little interaction between Atemu and Heba.

Next chapter will have a little time skip. A little more trouble in the next chapter.

R&R.


	11. Heartbreak

Chapter 11- Heartbreak

~3 Months Later~

After three months, Yugi had started to regain most of the trust that he had had in his friends before. He still was a little cautious because he was a little afraid that they would start to ignore him again although he highly doubted that it would happen a second time.

Even though Yugi had started to trust them again, he still lived with Ishizu along with Mana and Heba.

Currently, the entire group was sitting under the Sakura tree at school, talking until the bell rang for their next class.

A girl walked up to them and said, "Heba, could I talk to you?"

Heba knew the girl. It was Rachel, a girl from their math class that had been after Heba since he started the school.

"What do you want, Rachel?" Heba asked.

"I was wanting to talk to you alone." Rachel said.

Heba mentally groaned. He knew what this was about. He decided to play along, though. "Fine." Heba said. He turned to his friends and said, "I'll be right back." With that, Heba stood up and followed Rachel.

"I don't think that she knows what she's getting herself into. Heba's not going to be nice about all this." Mana said.

"Well, she's going to find out." Tristan said, snickering.

Heba and Rachel walked out of earshot of Heba's friends.

"What is it?" Heba asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." Rachel said.

"No. I don't." Heba said.

"Well, I thought that maybe we could go and see a movie." Rachel said, acting like he hadn't said anything.

"Again, no." Heba said.

"And then we could go out to dinner." Rachel said, going on.

"No." Heba said a third time.

"Then we could go back to my place. My parents are gone for the week, so we'd be all alone." Rachel said.

Heba was getting angry. "No." Heba ground out.

"Great. I'll see you at eight." Rachel said. She turned to leave only to have Heba grab hold of her arm. Rachel smiled and said, "Can't live without me already?"

Heba eyes darkened in anger. "I said no. I don't want to go to a movie with you. I don't want to have dinner with you. I don't want to have sex with you. I don't want to date you!" Heba growled.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Why don't you want to go out with me? I'm one of the most beautiful girls here." Rachel said.

"In case you didn't hear it before, I am gay. I do not like girls that way. I will only date guys, so leave me alone." Heba growled.

"Why? You deserve a woman who could satisfy you." Rachel said.

"I don't need a woman for that. Besides, I think that a guy satisfies me much more than you can. And just so you know, I don't jump into bed with someone on the first date. Even with a guy, I would date them a while before I slept with him. For that matter, I would make sure that I loved him before I slept with him. Now, leave me alone." Heba said. He turned and walked off to rejoin his friends.

"Did you set her straight?" Joey asked with a smirk.

"Yes, and she's going to have the entire school knowing that she's going after a gay guy if she doesn't stop." Heba said.

"You'd think that she knew that you were gay. The entire school knows it now." Joey said.

"Anyway, school ends next week, so I think that we should have a party to celebrate." Tea said.

"Great idea." Kyla agreed.

"Think that we could use the mansion?" Atemu asked.

"Why is it always my mansion you lo want to use for your parties?" Seto asked a little haughtily, although they knew he didn't mean it.

"Because you have the biggest home, and we can all fit in it easily." Duke answered.

Seto groaned.

"Oh, come on, Seto. You guys are graduating while Sakura, Mana, and I aren't. You all should celebrate it." Mokuba said.

"Fine. You can use the mansion, but you had better clean it up." Seto said.

"Don't we always?" Yugi asked.

The bell rang.

"Let's go." Yami said.

The group got up and headed inside.

* * *

After school, everyone had something to do except for Atemu, Heba, Yugi, and Yami.

"So, what should we do?" Yami asked.

"Hmm. Let's go to that new ice cream parlor and try it out. Mokuba and Sayora have been, and they say that it's great." Atemu said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Heba said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Yugi agreed.

The four headed to the ice cream parlor.

Once there, they went in and sat down.

"Wow. They were kidding when they said that this was a fancy one." Heba said.

"No kidding." Yami said.

The four ordered the ice cream that they wanted and waited for it to be brought out.

"What are you guys going to be doing over the summer?" Atemu asked.

"Not real sure. I honestly haven't thought about it." Heba said.

"Neither have I." Yugi agreed. 'I'm not sure that I'll be here then.' Yugi thought.

"Well, all I know is that I am going to enjoy the summer before we have to start college." Yami said.

"I'm sure that we'll find something that we can all do." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Something that'll have the girls all over me." Heba muttered.

"Well, you are cute." Atemu said.

"Shut up." Heba growled, starting to blush.

Over the last three months, Atemu had grown to develop a crush on Heba although he had never said anything to the teen.

Yami and Yugi watched this exchange and rolled their eyes. They knew that their brothers liked each other and wished that they would just tell each other already and save them the trouble having to watch them tap dance around each other.

Soon, their ice cream came, and the group started to eat it.

"Wow. This is really good." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I didn't expect it to be this good." Yami added.

"For the price, it needs to be." Atemu said.

"Right. This'll be a place that we don't come to too often." Heba agreed.

The group finished their ice cream and made their way to pay.

When Heba started to pay for his and Yugi's, Atemu said, "Don't worry about it, Heba. I've got it."

"You don't have to do that, Atemu." Heba said.

"I know that I don't, but I want to." Atemu replied.

"I wish they'd tell each other already." Yami muttered.

Yugi smiled. "They will when they're ready." Yugi said.

The four headed to the park to walk around. While they were there, Atemu and Heba continued to flirt with each other.

Finally, Yami had enough and said, "Will you two knock it off?!"

"What?' Atemu asked.

Yami lost it. "For the love of Ra! Everyone knows that you two like each other, so stop tap dancing around each other and just go out on a date already!" Yami shouted.

Heba and Atemu both blushed deep red at the remark.

Yugi looked away, also blushing at what Yami said.

"Come on, Yugi." Yami said, grabbing Yugi by the wrist and pulling him away.

Atemu and Heba finally looked at each other.

"Well, Yami is right about one thing." Atemu said.

"What's that?" Heba asked.

"I do like you, Heba. A lot. That's never happened to me before. It's usually me being crushed on, not me doing the crushing." Atemu said.

"Really?" Heba asked.

Atemu nodded, still blushing.

Heba smiled. "You know, I like you a lot, too. I'll admit that I wasn't thrilled with you when I first came here because of everything that happened with Yugi, but you did make things up to him, and I know that I do like you." Heba said.

"So, do you think that we should take my brother's advice?" Atemu asked.

"And start dating. I think that we should." Heba agreed.

Atemu smiled. "I am so glad to hear that." Atemu said, taking Heba by the arm and pulled Heba into a gentle kiss.

Heba smiled, realizing that this was right.

* * *

~A Few Days Later~

Yami had thought about it and finally decided that he would tell Yugi how he felt about him. He knew that there was a chance Yugi wouldn't feel the same way anymore, but he had to know for sure.

Yami had asked Yugi to come over so that they could talk.

There was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in." Yami said.

Yugi opened the door and walked in. "Hey, Yami. You said that you wanted to talk to me." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "Yeah. There was something that I wanted to tell you." Yami answered.

"Okay. What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Um, well, I'm not sure how to put this, so I'll just come out and say it because it'll be easier that way. I know you might not want this, but I thought that I would tell so that you would now the truth. I thought that you should have a choice in all this." Yami said.

Yugi smiled and said, "Yami, you're rambling."

Yami blushed. "Oh, right. Well, I guess I'll just say it." Yami said. He took a deep breath and then said, "Yugi, I love you."

The smile left Yugi's face as shock appeared on his face. "Wh-what?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I love you." Yami repeated.

"Did this come on all of a sudden or something?" Yugi asked.

"No, Yugi. The truth is that I realized that I loved you about a year and a half ago, but I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way, so I just didn't say anything about it." Yami said.

Yugi wasn't sure what to say. "Did this have anything to do with you ignoring me? Was that fear what made you think that ignoring me would be better than me knowing?" Yugi asked.

"No! Of course not, Yugi. That had nothing to do with my feelings for you." Yami said.

"Then why do you pick now to tell me?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know, Yugi. I just wanted you to know, I guess. I realized that I would rather you know than die not knowing that I love you." Yami said.

Yugi couldn't believe this. He knew that Yami had probably read the entry about how he felt from his diary. But he couldn't. Not now. "Yami, I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I can't be in a relationship with you." Yugi said before he ran from the room and the house.

Yami felt his heartbreak at what he had figured would happen. Slowly, Yami sat down on the bed and covered his face with his hands as he started to cry. 'I was right. His feelings did change.' Yami thought, heartbroken.

* * *

"So, Yami told you that he loves you?" Heba asked.

Yugi nodded.

"And you just ran away?" Heba asked.

Again, Yugi nodded.

"Yugi, why would you do that? You once told me that you loved Yami. Did that change?" Heba asked.

"No. Of course it didn't. I loved him with all my heart." Yugi said, tears falling.

"Then why did you do that?" Heba asked.

"Because I can't! I can't get into a relationship with him!" Yugi exclaimed, jumping up.

"Why?" Heba demanded, also getting up.

"Because it won't mean anything! How can I start a relationship with someone when I have less than a year to live?!" Yugi asked.

Heba grew quiet. He had forgotten that.

"Heba, I ma dying. You and both know that I'll be lucky if I make it another six months. How can I tie Yami down in a relationship when I'm just going to die on him?" Yugi asked in a broken voice.

Heba walked over to his brother and pulled him into a comforting hug. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I didn't think about that. I forgot about that." Heba said.

"I want to be with him, but how can I when I'm just going to die?" Yugi asked, breaking down into sobs.

Heba sat them down on the bed and ran his fingers through Yugi's hair in a soothing manner. "It's okay, Yugi. It'll be okay." Heba assured him, even though he knew that nothing was okay.

* * *

~1 Week Later~

"So, should we head straight to the mansion for the party?" Joey asked as they left the school building.

"Why not? We can party for a while." Tristan said.

Yugi and Yami had stayed on opposite side of the group, feeling awkward now.

The entire group knew what had happened and knew that they just needed to leave the situation alone.

"Well, we could go over to the arcade to play some games first. Duke put in.

"Well, hurry up and make up your damn mind!" Bakura demanded as he and Marik joined them, having been coerced into going along by their lights and lovers.

Yugi let out an inaudible gasp as he stopped walked, a hand coming up to clutch his shirt.

The other had kept going.

"Well, that couldn't hurt." Joey said.

Yugi grimaced as the sharp pain in his chest grew. He reached out and grabbed a lamppost for support. His breathing was short and labored. 'No. Not now.' Yugi thought desperately.

"Well, what does everyone think?" Seto asked.

The group voted and ended up being a tie between going to the mansion and going to the arcade.

Yugi couldn't take the amount of pain that he was in anymore. He collapsed to his knees, clutching the fabric of his shirt tighter. He leaned his head against the lamppost. 'Heba. I'm sorry.' Yugi thought before he pitched forward into blackness. He fell to the sidewalk.

"Yugi, I guess you're the tiebreaker." Heba said, turning to his brother. He noticed that Yugi wasn't beside him like he had been. Heba looked back and saw Yugi on the ground. "Yugi!" Heba cried, running over to where his brother was.

""What happened to him?" Mana cried.

The group gathered around Yugi's unconscious form.

Seto whipped out his cell phone and called for an ambulance.

Kyla felt Yugi's neck for a pulse. "He's breathing, but something's wrong. It's faint. Really faint." Kyla said worriedly.

Yami knelt by Yugi worriedly. He noticed that Yugi seemed paler than he usually was, and that made Yami uneasy. 'Wake up, Yugi. What's wrong?' Yami thought, really worried.

Heba looked down at his brother. "Not now. Please not now." Heba said quietly.

* * *

I hope that you liked it. I know Yugi might have seemed a little harsh to Yami, but next chapter clarifies things even more.

Next chapter is about everyone finding out what exactly is wrong with Yugi.

The poll's still up, so vote if you haven't.

R&R.


	12. Yugi's Heart

You'll understand the title of this chapter later.

* * *

Chapter 12- Yugi's Heart

At the hospital, everyone was waiting anxiously in the waiting to hear what was going on with Yugi.

Leo and Yuesei had arrived and were shocked to hear that Yugi had collapsed on them after school and had immediately met them at the hospital.

Heba called Ishizu and Odion, and the two went to the hospital as well although they knew what was wrong with Yugi when no one else did.

"What the hell could have caused this?! Why did Yugi just collapse like that?!" Joey said angrily.

Seto put his hands on Joey's shoulders. "Calm down, puppy. Getting upset is not going to help at all. We need to wait and let the doctors tell us what exactly is going on." Seto said, hoping to calm Joey down.

Leo looked to Ishizu and said, "Ishizu, do you know what is going on?"

"Yes. I do." Ishizu said, worried for her young friend's life.

"Then what is wrong with him?" Yuesei asked.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you that." Ishizu told them.

"Why the hell not?!" Bakura demanded.

Ishizu turned to look at him, angry. "Because I promised Yugi that I wouldn't tell anyone. I don't break promises unlike the rest of you!" Ishizu said angrily.

The guilty looks were enough to make Ishizu regret her words and the harshness in which she spoke them.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I know that that is behind you, but I did promise Yugi that I would never tell anyone, and I do not want to break my word to him." Ishizu said.

Heba, who was sitting in a chair with Mana on one side of him and Atemu on the other, had a hand over his mouth as he thought about what was possibly going to happen. 'This has to stop. The secrets have to stop.' Heba thought.

"Ishizu, I understand why you want to keep this hidden, but I think that we need to know. You passed out for reasons that we don't know, and I would like to know what is going on. Is it serious or something minor?" Leo asked.

"Leo, I-" Ishizu started.

"It's serious, Leo." Heba said.

All eyes turned to the young teenager, who had not spoken at all since they had gotten to the hospital, which was two hours ago.

Heba lifted his eyes to look at them and said, "It's beyond serious." The next words he spoke were heart wrenching to them all, especially Yami. "Yugi's dying." Heba said.

The group grew quiet as everyone who did not know tried to process this information, and those that did know tried to suppress the tears that they could feel coming.

"What do you mean dying?" Yami finally managed.

"Just what I said. He's dying. He's known this for a several months. It was about the end of January that he found out." Heba said.

"What's wrong? Is there nothing that the doctors can do for him?" Tea asked, scared.

"There is only one thing that can be done, and that's not something that can just up and be done right away." Ishizu said.

"Why not?" Tristan demanded.

"Hold on. What exactly is wrong with Yugi?" Leo asked.

Ishizu took a deep breath. "Yugi has Smithson's Cardiovascular Dysrythmia disease." Ishizu said.

Leo just starred at her for a moment before he said, "Ishizu, please tell me that you are joking about this."

"Leo, I would not joke about something like this. I'm afraid that Yugi does have this, and I'm afraid that he is not going to be all right at all." Ishizu said.

Leo put a hand to his head. "Damn it! This is really serious." Leo said.

"Leo, what is this disease?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. I've never heard of such a thing." Kyla added.

"It's a rare heart disease. If it affects you, it's usually sometime in the teenage years or in the final years of your life. It's a degenerative disease. Over time, your heart just starts to become weaker and weaker until it finally gives out on you. The patient usually only lives a year, if they're lucky." Leo said.

"So, it's fatal?" Mokuba asked.

Leo nodded gravely. "Truthfully, there is no actual cure to it. The only thing that can be done is that someone with the disease can have a heart transplant." Leo said.

"Then why hasn't he had one yet?" Malik asked.

"It's not that simple, Malik. A person has to be put on a list for a donor, and the list is pretty extensive. Most die waiting for a donor match." Leo said.

Heba looked up. "There is one thing that makes finding a match even harder for Yugi." Heba said.

"What's that?" Sayora asked.

"Heba, Yugi, and I all have blood type AB negative. It's a really rare blood type, and it's harder to fond donor matches for someone with that blood type." Mana said.

"Unfortunately, she's right." Leo said.

"So, there's nothing that we can do for him?" Tea asked.

Leo shook his head. "The real problem is that as the disease progresses, the person starts to have pained attacks. Sometimes, they get to be in so much pain that they literally wish to die. That's just how intense the pain is, and there are times that painkillers are not enough." Leo said.

"Recently, Yugi has been having those pains in his chest. We knew that something like this was coming. We just didn't know when it would happen." Ishizu said.

"What can we do?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, Joey. I really don't know." Leo answered.

It was then that a doctor came over to talk to them.

"Everyone, this is Dr. Izzizi Torkan. He's a cardiologist from Egypt that came over to oversee Yugi's condition." Ishizu said.

Dr. Torkan nodded to them all. "It's a pleasure to meet you all even though I wish that it wasn't under these circumstances." Dr. Torkan said.

"Izzizi, how is Yugi?" Ishizu asked.

"I wish that I had better news, Ishizu. I'm afraid that he's getting worse and his condition will continue to worsen over the next few months." Dr. Torkan said.

Heba and Mana had gotten up to stand near the doctor. Mana held tightly to Heba's hand, fearful of all that they would hear.

"Dr. Torkan, can you tell us exactly how Yugi?" Heba asked.

"Well, like I said, he's getting worse. His heart is getting weaker. The attacks that he has been having will only get worse. I'm afraid that his chances don't look very good." Dr. Torkan said.

"How long do you think that Yugi has?" Leo asked.

"In my professional opinion, Yugi had six months, max. I don't think that he'll last any longer than that. If he does, it will be a miracle. His only chance is that a match can be found to him so that we can do a heart transplant." Dr. Torkan said.

The group fell silent as they digested the information that they had just heard.

Yugi was dying.

He had only six months to live at the most.

And there was nothing that they could do to help him.

"Can we see him?" Heba asked.

"I'm asking that only family go in the room for now. He needs rest, and too many people might overwhelm him." Dr. Torkan said.

"We understand." Heba said. He and Mana left the others to go and see Yugi.

"Izzizi, can Yugi go home?" Ishizu asked.

"Well, I don't see why not. There's not much that I can do. I will give him something that will help with the pain, but other than that, there's not much that I can do." Dr. Torkan said.

Ishizu nodded. "Thank you." Ishizu said.

"I'll keep him here overnight and then let him go home in the morning." Dr. Torkan said before he walked off.

Ishizu put a hand to her head. "This has to be one of the worst days of my life." Ishizu said.

Odion placed a hand on Ishizu's shoulder. "We knew that this was coming, Ishizu." Odion said.

"I know, but it's so much harder now that it's here." Ishizu said.

"Yugi's known about this for almost five months?" Leo asked.

Ishizu nodded. "Yeah. He tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen to him. At the given time, you now why. Yugi came to me and Odion when you wouldn't listen. He was very upset at the time." Ishizu said.

"I guess this is just another way that we screwed up." Joey said.

"Ishizu, did this have anything to do with Yugi's suicide attempt?" Leo asked.

Ishizu nodded. "You know from Yugi's diary that the thoughts were already there because of your treatment of him. I think learning about that was just the final straw for him, and he eventually just couldn't stand it anymore, and he did try to end his life." Ishizu said.

"Well, when Heba came and confronted us the day that Yugi went home, Heba mentioned to us that our treatment of Yugi wasn't the sole reason for his trying to take his own life. I guess we know the other reason now." Atemu said.

"Yes. Yugi believed that since he was going to die anyway that he might as well go ahead and end everything himself instead of waiting to die." Odion said.

"That's awful." Sayora said.

"It is, but I'm afraid that is how Yugi feels. I only wish that it had ended there." Ishizu said.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked.

Ishizu sighed. "Yugi's given up. In truth, he has lost the will to live. He doesn't even want to try to fight this because he has just given up all hope. Yugi has decided that he wants to die. Yugi, he just lost the will to live, and even if they could find a heart donor for him in time, I'm not certain that Yugi would want to live." Ishizu said.

Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had never thought that Yugi would ever give up on living.

* * *

Heba and Mana walked into the room that Yugi was in and found that he was asleep.

Or so they thought.

When Yugi heard the footsteps, he opened his eyes and smiled weakly at his brother and sister. "Hey, guys." Yugi said.

"You had to do it, didn't you? You had to make today all about you instead of letting the rest of us have some fun for a change." Heba said, hoping to lighten the atmosphere.

Yugi laughed. "Well, you know that I love being the center of attention, so I figured that the easiest way to get attention was to go into the hospital." Yugi replied.

"You doing okay, Big Brother?" Mana asked.

"I'm fine, Mana. Just a little tired." Yugi replied, the sound of his voice confirming his words.

"Well, since you decided to do this to us, you know that we have to tell the others what is going on. They can't be kept in the dark any longer." Heba said.

"I know. I knew that they would find out sooner or later, so I guess it's better that they know now." Yugi said.

"You know they we're going to right by you this whole time." Mana said.

Yugi smiled at her. "I know, Mana, and I'm glad, but you two don't need to put your lives on hold because of me." Yugi said.

"We weren't planning on it. We are going to be here for you, though." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I knew that." Yugi said.

"Get some rest, Yugi. You need it." Heba said.

Yugi nodded, and Heba and Mana left the room.

Yugi sighed. 'I wonder how long it'll be before Yami decided to come and talk to me about all this. I know that he's going to be upset that I never told him.' Yugi thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Yami stood looking out the window, watching as the rain fell.

It had started raining a half hour before, and Yami had been watching it the entire time.

Atemu stood up and walked over to where Yami was. "Yami, are you okay?" Atemu asked.

Yami sighed and turned to face his brother. "I don't know, Atemu. I really don't. I'm still having trouble getting the fact that Yugi is dying to stick. I mean, he seemed fine at school today, and now I learn that he probably won't live another six months. It's a lot to try and take in." Yami said.

"I know it is. I've been trying to do the same thing. It doesn't seem real. I didn't think that Yugi would have to deal with something like this. For that matter, I never thought that Yugi would be seventeen and having to deal with the fact that he was dying." Atemu said.

"Eighteen." Yami said,

"What?" Atemu asked, not understanding.

Yami looked up at him. "Yugi's birthday is next week He'll be eighteen then." Yami explained.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot about that." Atemu said.

Yami shook his head. "If I hadn't started to ignore Yugi, I would have known about this a lot sooner. I know that Yugi would have told me had all that not been happening at the time." Yami said.

"Yami, you don't know that for sure." Atemu said.

"Actually, I do. I know that Yugi would have told me if I hadn't been ignoring him." Yami said.

"You can't keep beating yourself up for this, Yami. You can't change the past, no matter how much you want to." Atemu stated.

"You know, I can't help but wonder if Yugi telling me that he couldn't be with me had anything to do with what is going on. I wonder of he just didn't want to chance me finding about his condition." Yami said.

"Yes and no." Heba said.

Yami and Atemu turned to look at Heba.

"What do you mean yes and no? It can't be both." Atemu said.

"Actually, it can. Yugi did turn you down because of his heart condition. It's not that he didn't want to you to find about his condition." Heba said.

"Then why did he?" Yami asked.

"Because he didn't want to tie you down." Heba answered.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Yami, look at it from Yugi's point of view." Heba said, sitting down in a chair close by. "He is looking at having only maybe half a year left to live if he's lucky. Without that operation, there's no chance for him. Yugi didn't want to start a relationship with you only to end up dying on you. Yami, he feels that he shouldn't tie you down when his life could end very soon." Heba said.

Yami was quiet.

"Yami, when you think about, Yugi has a point." Atemu said.

"But shouldn't I get a say in this?" Yami asked.

"What do you mean?" Heba asked.

"Heba, I understand Yugi's reasoning, but shouldn't I have in a say in whether or not I put myself in that position? I get that Yugi may die, but shouldn't I have a choice in this, too?" Yami asked.

"Do you want a choice in this?" Heba asked.

"Yes. I understand that Yugi's dying, and I know that I can't stop it. I do want the chance to be with him while he is still here as long as he feels the same way." Yami said.

Heba watched Yami for a moment and knew that Yami was telling him the truth. "Yami, wait a few days and then talk to Yugi about this. You need to tell him how you feel about this." Heba said.

"You mean that?" Yami asked.

Heba nodded. "This is something that is between you and Yugi, and I think that you should talk to Yugi about this. This is something that you two need to work out." Heba said.

"Thanks, Heba." Yami said.

Heba smiled. "No problem. You just need to work this out with Yugi and fast." Heba said.

Yami nodded and walked off, needing to think.

"Is he going to be okay?" Heba asked, a little worried.

"He's fine. Yami just needs to think right now, and he likes to walk around when he thinks, although if he ends up going outside to think, he'll be getting a cold." Atemu said.

"Would he walk in this downpour?" Heba asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Atemu replied.

Heba leaned back in the chair and let out a sigh, drained.

Atemu sat down by him and said, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. This is a lot to try and deal with." Heba said.

"Well, I'll help you through this. I care a lot about Yugi and you, so I'm going to be there for both of you." Atemu said.

"Thanks, but I think that Yami's going to be there for Yugi more than anyone." Heba said.

"He really does love Yugi, and the thought of him dying is really hard on Yami." Atemu said.

"Well, let's hope that our brothers can work this out. I'd like for Yugi to spend his last few months happy." Heba said.

"I know. I'd like that, too." Atemu replied, pulling Heba into a hug.

Heba, needing the hug, hugged Atemu back. "Thanks for being here." Heba said.

"Always." Atemu told him.

* * *

That was what was wrong with Yugi. This chapter also explained the title of the story. If you didn't catch that, re-read what Ishizu said near the end of the first paragraph.

Also, this heart condition is something that I made up. I don't know if there actually something like this or not, so the condition and the name is completely made up.

The next chapter is about Yami and Yugi trying to work things out.

The poll's still up, so you can still vote if you haven't.

R&R.


	13. Give Me This Time

Chapter 13- Give Me This Time

Yugi was allowed to go home the next day.

"Big Brother!" Mana cried, barreling into the room and catapulting herself into Yugi's arms, hugging him tightly.

Yugi lost balance and would have fallen had Heba not been behind him, holding onto his shoulders.

"Mana, you shouldn't have done that! You almost knocked him over!" Heba scolded.

"But Brother. I was worried, and I haven't been able to see Big Brother." Mana whined.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Mana, you just saw him yesterday." Heba said.

"But still." Mana continued.

Yugi chuckled. "It's okay, Heba. I'm fine. And I missed you, too, Mana." Yugi said, hugging his sister back.

"Yugi, Dr. Torkan said that you should get plenty of rest for the next few days, so why don't you go on and lay down." Ishizu suggested.

"Okay, Ishizu." Yugi agreed.

Mana let go of him and stepped back so that Yugi could walk up the stairs.

Mana looked at Heba and said, "Brother, do you think that he'll be okay?"

Heba smiled. "Give him some time, and he'll be back playing with you in no time. Yugi never stays down long." Heba said.

"No. I mean, overall, so you think he'll be okay?" Mana asked.

Heba eyes saddened, "I don't know, Mana. We don't know what is going to happen from now on, so I can't say for sure. I hope that he'll be okay." Heba said.

"Is there anything that we can do?" Mana asked.

"Mana, all the we can do it hope and pray that a donor will be found in time. Other than that, all we can do is make sure that Yugi is happy for the time that he has left." Heba said.

Mana didn't want that answer, but she knew that Heba was sonly telling her the truth, so she nodded her head in understanding.

* * *

Yugi walked into his room and lay down on his bed. He let out a sigh. There was so much that was going on that he was having trouble dealing with it all.

Yugi sat up and reached over to his nightstand. He opened the drawer and pulled out his diary as well as a pen. He opened to the last page and started writing.

_ May 28_

_Well, it finally happened. I knew that it was coming. My heart is getting worse. Dr. Torkan says that I only have six months at the most to live if a donor isn't found in time. I don't want a donor to be found because I know that if one is found, I will go through with the operation based solely on the fact that Heba and Mana want me to live as well as all the others do. I don't want to live anymore. I gave up on that a long time ago. I just don't want to live anymore. I don't see a point. I'm going to try and be happy these last few months that I am here, but it's not going to be easy. Things are going to be pretty tough. I know that before this is over with, I'm going to be permanently hospitalized. I hate being in the hospital, so that's going to be rough. I guess what I'm dreading is the pain. From what I've looked up, the final stages of this is really painful. No. That's not what I'm dreading. After finding out that Yami loves me, I'm worried about him and how my death will affect him. I saw how much it hurt him when I tried to kill myself. I can't imagine how he'll deal with it when I do die._

Yugi was interrupted when Heba walked into the room.

"Yugi, what are you-Oh! Sorry. I didn't know that you were writing in your diary." Heba said.

Heba knew that Yugi liked to write in his diary in private, so he always tried to abide by that.

Heba started to leave the room, but Yugi said, "It's okay, Heba."

"Are you sure?" Heba asked.

Yugi nodded as he closed his diary and put it away. "This is your room, too." Yugi said.

Heba walked over and sat down by Yugi. "How are you doing? And don't give me that 'I'm fine' crap. I want to honest truth." Heba said.

Yugi sighed. "I don't know. I knew this was coming, but it doesn't change how scary all of this is." Yugi said.

"I know. You know that you're not alone in all of this. We're all going to be right here with you through this whole mess." Heba said.

"I know. " Yugi said.

"Yami will be here tomorrow morning to talk to you." Heba said, getting up and starting to leave.

"Heba! Get back here!" Yugi said.

Heba had reached the door when he stopped. He turned back around and said, "Yes, Yugi."

"What do you mean that Yami will be over here tomorrow morning?" Yugi asked.

Heba sighed and walked back over to sit on the bed. "Yugi, Yami wants to talk to you, and you know that he is not going to give up on it until you actually do talk to him." Heba said.

Yugi laid down and covered his face with his hands. "Heba, I don't want to see him right now." Yugi said.

"Yugi, he wants to talk to you, and I think that you should. You know that Yami's not going to do anything to hurt you, and I think that you do owe him a few explanations." Heba said.

Yugi released another sigh before he sat up. "I just don't know, Heba." Yugi said.

Heba smiled. "Yugi, it'll be okay. You need to talk to Yami, and I think that the sooner you talk to him, the better you'll feel." Heba said.

Yugi knew that his brother would not back down on this and didn't have the energy to fight him on it. "All right, Heba. I'll talk to him at least, but I would rather talk to him alone." Yugi said.

"Yugi, he's coming at ten. Mana's going to be out shopping with Tea, Kyla, and Sayora. I'll be on a date with Atemu. Ishizu and Odion will be at the museum, so you will be alone here with him." Heba said.

"All right. I can live with that." Yugi said.

"Good. I'll go call and let him know." Heba said, getting up.

"What?! You mean he doesn't know?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell him to come one over when I wasn't sire that you would welcome him." Heba said.

"That was low." Yugi said.

"Maybe, but at least I got you to agree to it." Heba replied before he left the room quickly.

Yugi shook his head in frustration. "One of these days." Yugi muttered. He took his diary back out and picked up where he left off.

_Well, Heba and I just talked, so I know now that Yami and I will be talking tomorrow morning about everything. I'm going to kill Heba one of these days if he doesn't stop tricking me into doing these things. I'm not sure what all Yami and I will end up talking about. I guess I'll find out. I'm a little nervous about talking to him this soon, but I suppose that it's for the best. I know that Yami's probably itching to talk to me, and I know that he'll feel better when he is able to see me. Ever since Yami and I made over the whole ignoring thing, he's been that much more protective of me. I know that hearing all of this has to have been hard on him, and I think that it'll do him good just to see me. I can only hope that everything will work out the way I'd like it to. Not sure how all of this play out, but I can only hope that everything will work out for the best in the end._

Yugi closed his diary and out it away before he lay down to try ad rest.

* * *

Yami was laying on his bed looking through a photo album. He was looking through some of the pictures that had been taken right after the Ceremonial Duel.

'Things were so much different than. Yugi didn't feel the need to hide anything from me. Than again, at that time, I hadn't done anything to make him want to tell me anything.' Yami thought.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come on." Yami called.

Atemu opened the door and walked in. "I just talked to Heba. He said that Yugi agreed to meet you tomorrow. You'll need to be at their house at ten in the morning." Atemu said.

"Okay. Thanks." Yami said.

"What are you doing?" Atemu asked.

"Not much. Just looking at some old pictures." Yami replied.

"Okay." Atemu said before he left the room.

'I just hope that Yugi will listen to me.' Yami thought.

* * *

The next morning, Yami walked from the Game Shop to Ishizu's house. When he reached the house, he stood outside for a minute. 'It's 9:50. Maybe I should wait. He did say ten.' Yami thought.

'_You're just making excuses to avoid this._' the little voice in his head said.

Yami groaned. 'I wish that my conscience would leave me alone for once.' Yami thought.

Deciding to listen to his conscience, Yami went up to the door and rang the doorbell.

A few moments later, the door was opened by Yugi.

"Hey, Yami." Yugi said.

"Hey, Sorry that I'm a little early." Yami said.

"It's okay. Come on in." Yugi said.

Yami walked into the house, and Yugi shut the door.

"Is anyone else here?" Yami asked, noticing how quiet it was.

"No. Mana's shopping with Kyla, Sayora, and Tea. Heba's on a date with Atemu. Ishizu and Odion are at the museum, so we're here by ourselves." Yugi answered.

"Yugi, if you would feel more comfortable somewhere else, we can go somewhere else." Yami said, not wanting Yugi to be uncomfortable for this.

"It's okay, Yami. I prefer it like this actually." Yugi said.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said.

"Sit down. Do you want anything to drink?" Yugi asked.

"Uh, yeah. Coke if you have it." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and went into the kitchen.

Yami sat down on the couch and looked around the living room. He saw that there was a distinct Egyptian touch to it although there was a bit if Japanese culture added into it. 'Ishizu decorated, that's for sure.' Yami thought.

A few moments later, Yugi walked back into the living room with two Cokes and handed one to Yami as he sat down on the couch.

There were a few moments of tense silence before Yami finally broke the silence.

"Yugi, why didn't you ever tell me that you were sick?" Yami asked.

"I did try." Yugi replied.

"I know you tried when we were mistreating you. I want to know why you didn't tell me after all that." Yami replied.

Yugi sighed. "I don't know. I really don't. I guess I just didn't want anyone else to know about it." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because I thought that it would make things easier on all of you when I die." Yugi answered.

Yami couldn't believe that Yugi had talked about his death like it was nothing, and the fact that Yugi was so nonchalant about his death broke Yami's heart. "How could you think that it would make it easier? It would still hurt when you died." Yami said. He said the word 'die' in a whisper.

"I know it wouldn't, but you would only think about the fact that I was dying all the time, and I didn't want that to be on your mind all the time. You didn't to have all of that thrown onto you." Yugi said.

"Yugi, we would have wanted to know. Maybe we would have thought about it, but it wouldn't have changed how we treated you." Yami said.

"Yami, did you even hear what you just said?" Yugi asked.

"Why?" Yami asked, shocked by the question.

"Yami, if you had known the entire time about the fact that I would have been dying, you would have been acting like a mother hen, following me everywhere that I went, asking me constantly if I'm all right, and at the slightest sign that I wasn't feeling well, you would have me in bed and smothering me in a second." Yugi said. When he saw Yami about to protest, he added, "Don't even try to deny it."

Yami sighed in defeat. "Okay. I probably would have acted the way that you said. It's just that I worry about you." Yami said.

"I know, and that's why I know that you would have gone overboard on being overprotective, and I didn't really want to deal with that." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Yeah. I guess I would have probably smothered you." Yami said.

"There's no probably about it. I was thinking about telling you guys, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for that when that attack hit me." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "I have to admit that that scared the hell out of me. I had no idea what was wrong or if you were all right." Yami said.

"Well, I guess I wasn't all right technically, but I knew that it was coming. I just didn't know when." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I am really sorry." Yami said.

"Yami, you couldn't have prevented this if you all hadn't started all that, so there's nothing for you to apologize for." Yugi replied.

"Yugi, I wasn't there for you when you first found out about all this when I should have been there. That's what I'm sorry for." Yami said.

"Yami, that's in the past. I already forgave you for that." Yugi said.

"Well, I needed to tell you I was sorry anyway." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "It's fine, Yami." Yugi said before taking a drink of his coke.

'He's so innocent. I can't believe that someone like Yugi has lost the will to live. Somehow, I've got to help him want to live again.' Yami thought.

"Anyway, I guess that settles everything." Yugi said.

"No. Not yet." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Yami, confused. "What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

Yami took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yugi, when I told you that I love you and you said that you couldn't, was it because of the fact that you were dying?" Yami asked.

"Yami, don't do this." Yugi said. This was exactly what he didn't want to talk about.

"Yugi, please. Answer me honestly." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Yami and was surprised to see tears start to form in the crimson eyes. Yugi realized that this was a lot harder on Yami than he thought it was.

Yugi stood up and walked around the room.

Yami realized that Yugi was getting nervous because whenever Yugi was talking to someone, he would start to walk around the rooms where he would get nervous.

"Yami, it was partly because of that." Yugi said.

"Why? Why would you let this affect you like that?" Yami asked.

"Because I didn't have a choice." Yugi said.

Yami stood up and said, "What do you mean you didn't have a choice?"

Yugi turned to him, and Yami could see the tears in Yugi's eyes.

"What choice did I have, Yami? It wasn't right. I couldn't trap you in any kind of relationship when I knew that I would be dying. It isn't fair to tie you down when I'm not going to be here much longer." Yugi said.

Yami walked toward him. "No one said that you were tying me down, Yugi. You didn't force me to tell you that I love you. No one forced me into that." Yami said.

"Yami, I would trap you because I don't have much time left. It's not fair to you. That's why there can be nothing." Yugi said, the tears starting to fall.

Yami grabbed Yugi by the arms. "Yugi, you're not the only one being affected by this. Maybe you do have a say in this, but so do I." Yami said.

"Yami, I-" Yugi started.

"No, Yugi. Listen to me!" Yami said.

Yugi was started to see that Yami was crying. Yami never cried, especially not around him.

"Yugi, I love you, and the fact that you're dying doesn't change that. I will always love you. If you don't love me, then just tell me and I won't ever bring this up again, but if the only reason that you don't want to be with is because you feel like you're trapping me when you're not, then stop that. Tell me right now that you don't love me, and I will walk away, and not bring this up ever again." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "Yami, I can't." Yugi said.

"Yugi, maybe you are dying, and maybe you won't find a donor to save you, but we could at least be happy for together for the time that you have left." Yami said.

"How can you possibly be happy in a relationship with me when you know that I am going to die?" Yugi asked, the tears falling.

Yami raised a hand to wipe some of the tears away. "I would rather have you for what time you left than not have you at all. I love you, Yugi. I want to be with you." Yami said.

Yugi looked down, not sure what to say or think.

Yami took Yugi's chin in his hand and said, "Please, Yugi. Just give me what time you have left. Let us be happy together for what time we can. Just give me the chance to be with you."

The desperate tone in which Yami spoke was the final straw for Yugi. His whole façade crumbled, and he knew that there was no way he could say no to those words.

Yugi nodded. "All right, Yami. For what time I have left, let's try to be happy." Yugi said.

Yami gave Yugi a watery smile before he leaned forward and kissed Yugi.

The kiss wasn't carnal. It was full of so much passion and love that Yugi know Yami sincerely loved him.

Yugi melted into the kiss and thought, 'Maybe this could work.'

* * *

Hope that you liked it. I know that it had a sad/happy ending. It needed to be this way.

The next chapter will be happier. It'll be about the group just having a fun day together.

R&R.


	14. Being With You

Chapter 14- Being With You

~1 Month Later~

Yugi and Yami had been together for a month, and they were able to work things out between themselves for the most part.

Solomon had returned from the trip he was on and had been told everything that was going on. Needless to say, he was angry when he had learned that everyone had started to ignore Yugi, and that he was left on his own to deal with so much, but Yugi managed to explain everything to him and keep him calm so that Solomon would understand. Even though Solomon was disappointed, he was able to forgive them all mostly just because Yugi could. Solomon was also shocked and upset when he heard of Yugi's heart condition. He was upset that Yugi hadn't told him, but he understood and did what he could to make Yugi's last days easier.

After some begging and pleading from Atemu, Yami, and Solomon, Yugi had relented, and he, Heba, and Mana had moved back into the Game Shop, so two rooms were magically added to the house for Heba and Mana.

Things were better for Yugi even if he was still dying.

* * *

It was a sunny day, and the entire group had decided that they would meet around noon for a picnic.

Yugi had just finished getting ready when there was a knock on his bedroom door. "Come on." Yugi said.

Yami poked his head in and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, Yami. I'm coming." Yugi replied. He grabbed his jacket and then followed Yami out of the room.

The two went downstairs where Heba, Atemu, Sayora, Kyla, Mana, Leo, and Yuesei were waiting for them.

"You guys ready?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Yami said.

Solomon stepped out into the living room and said, "You all have fun, and don't stay out too late."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Grandpa?" Heba asked.

"No, Heba. You're all young, and you don't need an old man hanging around." Solomon said jokingly.

"Come on, Grandpa. You know that we love having you around." Heba said.

Grandpa chuckled. "That may be, but I need to check the inventory and do some paperwork for the Game Shop, so I'll stay here. You all go out and have fun." Solomon said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"Bye, Grandpa." all of them said before they left the house and piled into Leo's car, heading for the park.

Solomon smiled as he watched them leave. "They all need this little break." Solomon said before heading to the Game Shop to do the inventory and paperwork.

* * *

"Hey, guys! You made it!" Mokuba called when he saw Yugi and the others approaching them.

"We said that we were coming, didn't we?" Heba asked,

"It took you long enough." Seto barked.

"And how long have you all been here?" Atemu asked.

Joey laughed and said, "Only about five minutes."

"So we're not much later than you, so get off our backs." Yami said.

Seto glared, but said nothing.

"Where's Tea and Tristan?" Heba asked, noticing that they were the only ones not there.

"Oh. They'll be here soon. Tea had to fix a few last minutes things for the picnic, but they should be getting here pretty soon." Ryou answered.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "How much food do you need for a picnic anyway?" Bakura muttered.

"Bakura!" Ryou scolded.

"I don't care how much food they have as long as it is edible and takes good." Marik said.

"Marik!" Malik scolded.

The group laughed.

"Tea's a great cook, so we're sure to have good food." Yami said.

"Yeah. Remember the last time she cooked for us?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. It was Thanksgiving, I think. When we were all invited to her house. She's great cooking. Tristan's going to be a lucky man if they get married." Yami added.

Yugi couldn't help, but feel a little hurt. 'They were all together on Thanksgiving when I was a lone, just like at Christmas. It sounds like they'd rather have Tea around.' Yugi thought.

"Tea's Double Fudge Chocolate Cake was incredible. I hope that she made one for this." Joey said.

Yugi looked down. 'I wonder if they really want me here. Maybe I'm just here because they do feel guilty for how they treated me. Maybe Yami's just with me because of what I wrote in the diary.' Yugi thought.

Heba noticed that his brother seemed less happy and said, "Yugi, are you okay?"

Yugi smiled and said, "Yes. I just need to go to the Welcome Center and use the restroom."

"You want me to go with you?" Heba asked.

"No. I'll be back in a few minutes." Yugi said before walking off.

Heba hadn't missed the tears that started to form in Yugi's eyes.

"You know, I doubt that there's anyone that could cook better than Tea." Yami said.

"Hey!" Kyla and Sayora said at the same time.

Yami chuckled and said, "Just kidding."

"But Tea really is a great cook." Atemu agreed.

Angry, Heba hit Atemu and Yami in their heads hard, since they were the two closest to him at the time.

"OW!" the brothers exclaimed.

Atemu glared at Heba and said, "Heba! What the hell was that for?"

"That was for being conceited, ignorant asses!" Heba said angrily.

"What are you talking about? Why are Atemu and I that?" Yami asked.

"You all are being that!" Heba snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Bakura demanded, getting angry.

Mana looked around and said, "Brother, where did Yugi go?"

"He went to the restroom." Yami answered, rubbing his head.

"Good. You actually listened to him, but you didn't see the tears in his eyes!" Heba growled.

"What?!" Yami exclaimed.

"Don't you all get it? You were talking about being at tea's for Thanksgiving. Yugi spent that holiday alone just like he did Christmas. You're talking about Tea's cooking like it's the most important thing about this picnic." Heba said angrily.

"Damn it! We messed up again." Joey said.

"Yeah. You did." Heba said.

"We've really got to start watching what we say." Atemu said.

"I'll go talk to him." Heba said and started to go.

Yami held up a hand and said, "No, Heba. I'll go." With that, Yami walked toward the Welcome Center.

"What should we do?" Ryou asked.

"Act like he's here for one. Second, don't say things you did during the time you were ignoring him." Heba said.

"I guess we should apologize." Malik stated.

* * *

Yugi stood in the men's restroom, thankful that no one else was in there. He wiped away the tears that had started to fall the moment that he was in the restroom. 'I thought that they really cared. Could I be wrong? Maybe Yami really is only with me because he feels guilty.' Yugi thought.

Yami walked into the restroom and saw Yugi wiping his face. Yami immediately felt guilty since he knew Yugi was crying because of what he and the others had said. He walked forward and went over to Yugi, wrapping his arms around Yugi.

Yugi jumped and tried to hide the tears. "Yami, I was about to come back." Yugi said.

Yami sighed and said, "Heba told us that we upset you because of what we were saying. I'm sorry, Yugi. I didn't think."

"No. I should apologize. I shouldn't let little things like that bother me." Yugi said.

"Yugi, we left you alone on a holiday when friends and family are supposed to gather together. There's no excuse, and we shouldn't have brought it up or went on like we did." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "It's just that when you guys talk that about someone else is so good at something it makes me feel like the really reason you all are around me now is because you feel guilt at what you did or pity for my condition. It makes me feel like the only reason that you're with me is because of what I wrote in my diary." Yugi said.

Yami turned Yugi around and put a hand under Yugi's chin and tilted Yugi's head up, forcing Yugi to look into his eyes. "Yugi, don't ever say that or think that. We do feel guilty because of what happened, but we're around you again because we want to be. We don't pity you, either, Yugi. We are upset about this, but we do not pity you. And don't ever doubt my reasons for being with you. Yugi, I'm not with you because of what I read. I'm with you because I really do love you. Granted, reading that entry gave me the courage to tell you, but it didn't force me to be with you. I'm with you because I love you more than anything. I loved you before I ever read that entry. Don't ever doubt that." Yami said. He leaned forward and kissed Yugi softly.

"Sorry, Yami." Yugi said.

"Stop apologizing. You don't need to." Yami told him.

"Come on. Let's go back to the others." Yugi said.

Yami nodded, and the two left the restroom hand-in-hand.

* * *

Tea and Tristan arrived to join the others with a picnic basket.

"Hey, guys. Sorry that we're a little late." Tea said.

"No problem. It's not going to kill us to wait a little bit." Ryou said.

"Maybe not you." Joey muttered.

"Puppy, stop thinking with your stomach all the time!" Seto snapped.

"Are Yugi and Yami not here yet?" Tristan asked, seeing that the two were not there.

Before anyone could answer, Yami said, "Yes. We're here."

The others looked to see that Yami and Yugi were rejoining them.

Heba was thankful that Yugi seemed to be all right for the most part.

"Where were you two?" Tea asked.

"We were just in the restroom." Yami replied.

"Can we eat now?" Joey whined.

"Joey!" Seto growled.

"Come on, guys. I thought that we were going to play a game of football before we ate." Atemu said.

"He's right. We'll play the game first and eat later." Leo agreed.

The group divided up into two teams.

Yami, Atemu, Joey, Tristan, Kyla, Malik, Ryou, and Leo were on one team. Marik, Bakura, Yuesei, Seto, Tea, Heba, Duke, and Mokuba were in the other team. Yugi didn't care for sports, so he opted to sit out as did Sayora and Mana, neither of whom liked to play football.

The three watched as the two teams played each other.

In the end, It was Yami and Atemu's team that ended up winning.

"All right! We won!" Joey exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up!" Marik snapped.

"Is there nothing that you two lose at?" Duke asked, looking at Yami and Atemu.

"Nope." the two said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "One of these days, you two are going to lose at something." Seto said.

"Can we eat now?" Joey asked.

"Can we eat to shut him up?!" Bakura growled.

"All right. Let's eat." Yuesei finally said.

Tea, Kyla, and Sayora took out all the food and organized the food before the friends started to get food on their plates. Once they all had what they wanted, they sat down and started eating.

After a little bit, Yugi felt a sharp pain in his chest. They were seldom, but he could tell when they came. He tried to act like nothing was wrong and succeeded.

Once they were all done, the group just started to lounge around and talk.

"So, what are we going to do this summer?" Tea asked.

"Not real sure." Joey said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Puppy, we're going to go to my beach house for a week. I already told you that." Seto said.

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot." Joey said sheepishly.

Tristan and Duke had their head slaying in their girlfriends' laps while Kyla and Tea were talking.

Seto and Joey had gotten into another argument.

Yuesei was lying in Leo's arms while Leo ran his hands through Yuesei's hair.

Marik and Bakura had managed to draw Malik and Ryou into make out sessions.

Mana, Sayora, and Mokuba were all talking about the next school year they would have.

Heba was laying Atemu's lap.

Yugi was also laying Yami's lap while Yami was leaning against a tree as he ran his hand through Yugi's hair.

"This has been a great day." Yami said.

"You just like it because you are able to rub it in Seto, Marik, and Bakura's faces that you beat them yet again." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "There's that, too." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "Will you ever let go of that?" Yugi asked.

"Probably not." Yami replied.

Yugi sighed. "I should have seen that one coming." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "You know that I'm competitive, Yugi. That's not going to change." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. I can always hope, though." Yugi replied.

"How are you feeling?" Yami asked.

"Okay, I guess." Yugi said.

"Yugi." Yami said in a tone that warned him to tell him the whole truth.

Yugi sighed. "Okay. I admit that my chest started to hurt a little while we were eating." Yugi admitted.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Yami asked.

"Because I wanted to enjoy this day. Besides, the doctor said that I would feel pains like that, and it went away as fast as it came, so there is nothing for you to worry about. It can't be helped, and I am not going to let it stop me from doing things that I like." Yugi said.

"Okay. We can go home if you need to." Yami said.

"No. I'll be okay. I want to stay." Yugi replied.

"Okay. If that's what you want." Yami said. He felt a slight pain in his heart at being reminded that Yugi was dying.

Leo was watching Yugi and Yami. He could see that they were fine, but he didn't miss the flash of sadness in Yami's eyes.

"Something on your mind, lover?" Yuesei asked, noticing Leo's distraction.

Leo sighed. "I was just thinking about Yugi and Yami. I'm glad that they are together after everything that they have been through, but I can't help but feel sad at what we all know will happen if a donor can't be found." Leo said.

Yuesei looked over at Yugi and Yami. "It is sad, and I know that there are times that it really gets to Yami. All we can do is hope and pray that a donor is found, and if one is not found, then all we can do is make Yugi last days as enjoyable as possible." Yuesei said.

"I know, but I'm a doctor, so it's not easy for me to just let go of this. My instinct is to help him." Leo replied.

"I know, but this is one time that you need to. Yugi needs a friend, not a doctor in this case. You are just going to have to let go this time around." Yuesei said.

Leo let out a sigh. "I know, and I will figure out how to do that somehow." Leo said.

"I know you will." Yuesei said.

* * *

"This was a real fun day." Yugi said. He was laying on his bed with Yami beside him.

"Yeah. It was. It's nice to get out and just enjoy the day." Yami agreed.

"I hope that we can have more days like this." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that we will, Yugi." Yami replied.

Yugi smiled. "I'd love that. It's nice to just sit back and relax and forget about everything that is going on." Yugi said.

Yami tightened his hold around Yugi as the real meaning sunk in. He knew that Yugi was trying not to think about what was coming even if there was no way for him to stop it. It hurt Yami, but he knew that he would have to live through what Yugi would be dealing with when worse came to worse.

"We should probably go to sleep." Yami said. When Yugi didn't answer, he looked down to see that Yugi had fallen asleep with his head resting on Yami's chest, wearing a contented smile on his face. Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's head. Not having the heart to move and chance waking Yugi up, Yami decided to stay where he was. "Goodnight, aibou." Yami murmured before he settled down and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Sorry for the part where Yugi got hurt again, but it had to be like that. I needed to show that Yugi is still in an emotionally fragile state from everything that happened.

Next chapter will probably center on Yami and Yugi. I may throw in some Atemu and Heba, but mainly Yugi and Yami.

R&R.


	15. This Time Together

There's a lemon in this chapter, so skip the writing in between the bold area if you don't like lemons.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15- This Time Together

Yugi, Yami, Heba, and Atemu were watching a movie in the living room of the Moto house.

Atemu was leaned back in the recliner with Heba sitting in his lap, laying hid head on Atemu's chest while they watched the movie.

Yami sitting on one end of the couch with Yugi's head laying his lap as Yugi was stretched out on the couch.

They had decided to watch Ironman because they wanted to watch an action film.

When the movie ended, Heba slid out of Atemu's lap and took the movie out of the player.

"That was a great movie." Yami said.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "We've seen it over a dozen times, Yami." Atemu said.

"I know, but it's still a good movie." Yami replied.

Yugi and Heba looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They knew that their boyfriends ended up getting into arguments over movies all the time.

"Besides, I think that the Star Wars series was the best set of movies ever made." Atemu said.

"Not a chance. I think that he Rush Hour set was the best, or maybe The Mummy trilogy." Yami said.

"Come on. Those were nowhere near as good as the Star Wars series was." Atemu retorted.

"They're so predictable." Yami said.

"And those others aren't." Atemu shot back.

"Okay. You said that we were going to the mall to meet Seto and Joey for a double date to watch a movie, so let's go, Atemu." Heba said.

"Okay." Atemu agreed, standing up.

"Are you sure that you two don't want to go with us?" Heba asked.

"No. You two go on." Yugi replied.

"All right. We'll see you guys later. We're probably going to dinner after the movie is over." Atemu said.

"Sure thing. We'll be fine. Go on." Yami said.

"Bye." Atemu and Heba said before they left the house.

"Well, I guess we'll have the house to ourselves for a while." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Kyla, Sayora, and Mana went to the mall with Tea, and they dragged Tristan, Duke, and Mokuba with them. Ryou and Malik are doing who knows what with Bakura and Marik. I doubt that Leo's in any hurry to come home with Yuesei." Yugi said.

"Yeah, and Grandpa's gone to visit an old friend of his for the weekend, so he won't be coming back." Yami said.

"Guess it's just us." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I don't mind." Yami said.

"Neither do I." Yugi replied.

The two just laid there for a few moments, just enjoying being with each other.

"Hey. Why don't we go up to my room and play a game of Duel Monsters." Yugi suggested.

"Okay." Yami agreed.

The two stood up and left the room to upstairs to go to Yugi's room and play the game.

Yami ducked into his room to grab his deck before going into Yugi's room.

Yugi sat on his bed and got his cards out as Yami sat on the opposite side of Yugi.

"Okay, so who starts?" Yugi asked.

"You go on and start, aibou." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi replied.

The game started with each one making move after move.

It was soon down to Yugi with 500 life points and Yami with 600 life points.

Throughout the entire game, Yami was watching Yugi and thinking of how nice it would be just to kiss him.

Yugi wrinkled his nose as he thought about what move he should make next to counter the spell card that Yami had used. He was startled when Yami suddenly leaned over toward him. "Yami! What are you doing?" Yugi asked, knowing that Yami wasn't one to cheat.

Yami smirked at him. "Well, there's something else that I want to do." Yami said.

"Um, c-could it wait until a-after the game?" Yugi asked, feeling his face heat up at the close proximity of their faces.

"No." Yami answered before closing the distance and capturing Yugi's lips with his own.

Yugi squeaked when Yami suddenly kissed him, but instantly melted into the kiss. He kissed Yami back with as much passion as Yami had.

Yami dropped the cards that he was holding as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, bringing the other closer to him. Yugi also dropped his cards as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. All of the cards were soon pushed off of the bed and onto the floor, but neither Yami nor Yugi noticed, so wrapped up in each other as they were.

Yami rubbed Yugi's lower lip, asking for entry. Yugi happily complied and opened his mouth, and Yami immediately slipped his tongue inside of Yugi's mouth, exploring the familiar cavern. Yugi let out a moan as Yami roamed every inch of his mouth.

Slowly, and without realizing it, Yugi slowly lay back down on the bed with Yami lying on top of him.

Finally, the lack of air forced the two to break apart. They were panting from the intense kiss.

It was then they noticed the rather compromising position that they were laying in.

"Um, sorry, Yugi." Yami said, blushing lightly. He started to move off of Yugi, but was stopped by Yugi.

"Don't, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami blinked, not understanding. "Don't what?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled and said, "Yami, make love to me."

Yami was startled by this comment. He had never thought that his light would ask him something like that. "Um, Yugi. Are you sure? I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do" Yami said.

"Yami, I brought this up, not you. This is what I want. Besides, we are alone in the house, so what better time is there?" Yugi asked.

Yami was unable to believe that his innocent light would ask for this. "Yugi, you're not as innocent as you make everyone think, are you?" Yami asked.

Yugi smirked. "Not really. You should see some of the fantasies that I've had. All staring you. Of course." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "All right. If this is what you want, I will happily oblige." Yami said. He turned serious before he added, "But if you want me to stop, just tell me, okay?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded and said, "I will, Yami."

**START OF LEMON!**

Yami leaned and kissed Yugi again slipping his tongue into Yugi's mouth again and roaming around. Yugi moaned as he wrapped his arms around Yami. Yami thoroughly mapped out Yugi's mouth. Yami pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss down Yugi's jaw and to his neck. He started to lay gentle kisses on Yugi neck. He then licked at Yugi's neck, earning a gasp pf surprise from Yugi. Smirking since he had found one of Yugi's pleasure points, he started to lick and nip at the spot before he finally started to suck on Yugi's neck. Yugi let out an even louder moan. Yami finally pulled away and kissed on down Yugi's neck, reaching the collarbone. Yami bit down lightly on Yugi's collarbone, causing Yugi to yelp in surprise. Yami started to lick the bite mark.

Yami rose of up and took Yugi's shirt by the hem before lifting it up and pulling the shirt over Yugi's head, tossing it to the side. He just looked over Yugi for a moment, admiring how beautiful Yugi was. "You're beautiful, Yugi." Yami said before he leaned down and started to lick and nip at Yugi's chest, earning moans and groans of pleasure from Yugi. When Yami reached one of Yugi's nipples, he pulled the little nub into his mouth and started to flick it with his tongue. Yugi's back arched slightly at this. Yami then started to suck on the nub until it was hard. Yami then turned his attention to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. When he was finished with the nipples, he continued to kiss down Yugi's chest. Yami dipped his tongue into Yugi's naval several times before he rose up.

Yugi was starting to sweat from the treatment that he was being given by Yami.

Yami reached down and unbuckled Yugi pants before he pulled them and Yugi's boxers off of his body and threw them to the floor. He then stopped for a few moments to admire Yugi's naked form.

Yugi blushed as Yami looked him over and turned his head away.

Yami took Yugi's face in his hand and turned Yugi so that he would look at him. "Yugi, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You're beautiful to me Yugi, and I love you." Yami said. He then leaned down and kissed Yugi passionately.

To Yami's surprise, he suddenly found himself on his back, looking up at a smirking Yugi.

"Now, Yami. I hope that you don't think that you'll get to have all the fun." Yugi said. He leaned down and started to kiss Yami on the neck. Yami let out a moan.

Yugi's hands trialed down until they reached the hem of Yami's shirt. Yugi then started to pull Yami's shirt up. Yugi pulled away from Yami's neck and pulled the shirt over Yami's head and threw the shirt to the floor. Yugi leaned down and started nip and suck at Yami's neck. Yami let out a moan at the contact on his skin.

Yugi kissed down Yami's neck until he reached one of Yami's nipples. Yugi pulled the nub into his mouth and started to suck on it until it was hard, causing Yami to moan. Yugi left the one nipple and went to the other giving it the same treatment before he moved on down Yami's body. Yugi kissed on down until he reached Yami's naval, where he dipped his tongue in several time. Yugi then grabbed hold of Yami's leather pants and pulled them and Yami's boxers off.

Yami shivered as the cool air hit his member. He started to rise up to take back control, but his eyes went wide and he let out a scream as his member was suddenly engulfed in warm heat.

Yugi smirked around Yami's member before he started to suck on it. Yami's hands tightened into the bed sheets as he tossed his head from side-to-side. Yami tried to buck up into the heat, but couldn't because of the hands that were holing his hips down. Yugi continued to suck on Yami's member. Yami was going to warn Yug if his approaching climax, but common sense had been thrown out the window as he came, crying out his lover's name.

Yugi swallowed ever drop that Yami had released before he finally let go of Yami's member.

Yami was panting and sweating from what had happened.

Yugi smiled and said, "Did you enjoy it, Yami?"

Yami opened his eyes and looked at Yugi. He smirked and said, "Yes." He then pounced on Yugi, knocking Yugi onto his back. "However, I think that I've had enough playing around." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm glad that you think that because I think that, too." Yugi said.

Yami reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lotion that they kept by both their beds just in case. Yami spread some of the lotion onto three of his fingers before he maneuvered his body between Yugi's legs. Yami rubbed his finger around Yugi's entrance before he slipped a finger inside.

Yugi gasped at the sudden intrusion. The finger hadn't hurt. It just felt kind of odd.

"Yugi, just relax. It'll be easier that way." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and forced his body to relax. Yami started to move his finger inside of Yugi before he added in a second finger. Yugi winced since this finger hurt slightly, and his body tensed up on instinct.

"Relax, Yugi." Yami reminded him.

Yugi nodded and forced his body to relax again. Yami started to move his fingers in a scissor-like motion, stretching Yugi for what he knew was coming. Once Yami was satisfied with the two fingers, he added in a third finger.

This time, Yugi cried out since the pain was worse than the last.

"Shh. It's okay, Yugi. Just relax." Yami said as he nuzzled Yugi's neck.

Yugi forced his body to relax as he tried to adjust to the fingers.

Yami started to move his fingers in a scissor-like motion. Yami's fingers brushed against his prostrate.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried out as pleasure raced down his spine.

Yami smirked now that he had found that spot and thrust his finger into that spot, getting Yugi to cry out several more time. Deciding that Yugi was ready, Yami removed his finger, gaining a groan of protest from Yugi, missing the feel of the fingers.

Yami chuckled and said, "Don't worry, aibou. We're far from done." He took the lotion and poured a good bit into his hand before he spread the lotion into his member. Yami bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. Yami threw the bottle into the floor now that it wasn't needed and positioned himself at Yugi's entrance. "This is going to hurt at first, Yugi, but that'll change." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

Yami then started to slowly push into Yugi.

Yugi's eyes closed tightly as he tightened his hands into the bed sheets, feeling a sharp pain in his lower back. Tears started to leak out from Yugi's closed eyes.

Noticing this, Yami stopped and kissed Yugi's tears away. "Are you all right? We can stop if you want." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "No. I'm okay. I just need to get used to it. Don't stop." Yugi told him.

Yami nodded and continued to push into Yugi until he was in to the hilt. He then stopped to give Yugi time to adjust.

Yugi hadn't realized that it would hurt this much, but he was slowly getting used to the feel of Yami inside him. As the pain began to subside, Yugi nudged his hips forward slightly, gaining a groan from Yami. Realizing he had done that, Yugi nudged his hips forward again.

Getting the hint that Yugi was ready, Yami pulled out until only the tip was left inside of Yugi before he slowly pushed back in. Yugi moaned as Yami did this. Yami continued with this slow pace.

Soon, the slow pace became too slow for Yugi. "Yami, please. Go faster. Harder." Yugi said between moans.

Yami did as Yugi said and pulled out only to thrust back in harder and faster. Yugi's back arched as he wrapped his legs around Yami's waist and grasped his shoulder.

With the new position, Yami was able to thrust even deeper inside of Yugi. Yami then started to thrust at different angles, searching.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried.

Found it. Yami started to thrust into that spot, hitting Yugi's prostate each time. Feeling his own climax approaching, Yami reached between their sweaty bodies and started to stroke Yugi's member in time with his thrusts. Yugi cried out at the contact with his heated member. Yami continued to thrust into Yugi at a fast pace as he stroked Yugi member.

Yugi felt his release coming. "Y-Yami. I'm cl-close." Yugi gasped out.

"I kn-know, Yugi. S-so am I." Yami replied.

Yugi was the first one to come. "YAMI!" Yugi cried out, releasing onto Yami's hand and their stomachs.

Yugi's muscles clenched tightly around Yami's member. Yami thrust into Yugi a couple more times. "YUGI!" Yami cried, releasing into Yugi.

Both rode the waves of their orgasms before they collapsed in a heap on the bed, Yami on top of Yugi. They were panting and sweaty as they calmed their racing hearts.

**END OF LEMON!**

Yami was the first one to recover. He pulled out of Yugi and rolled over to lay beside Yugi.

Yugi winced when Yami removed himself.

"Are you okay, Yugi? Did I hurt you?" Yami asked, gently caressing Yugi's hair.

"I'm fine, Yami." Yugi said. He smiled and said, "That was wonderful."

Yami chuckled and said, "I thought so, too." He wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled Yugi to him. Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest as Yami tightened his grip on Yugi.

Both were rather content at the moment.

Suddenly, a thought struck Yugi, and he started laughing.

Yami looked down at Yugi, to see him laughing. "What's so funny? I didn't think that I was that bad." Yami said, feigning hurt.

Yugi giggled at the hurt expression on Yami's face before he leaned up to kiss Yami on the lips. "It's not that, Yami. I was just thinking that we're going to have to go through all the cards and figure out which cards belong to who now." Yugi said, giggling again.

Yami realized that both their decks were strewn in the floor of Yugi's bedroom. Yami started laughing. "Yeah. I guess we are going to have to look through them all, but that can wait for a while." Yami said.

"Yeah. I guess it can." Yugi agreed.

The two settled down and soon fell asleep, exhausted from their lovemaking.

* * *

Heba and Atemu walked into the house.

"That was an interesting movie." Atemu said.

Heba rolled his eyes and said, "It was a sci-fi flick. That's not something that I want to watch all the time." Heba said.

"I said that it was interesting, not that I'd want to watch every movie that came out like it." Atemu said.

Heba looked into the living room and said, "Hmm. I wonder where Yugi and Yami are."

"Let's check their rooms." Atemu suggested.

The two walked up the stairs.

Atemu looked into Yami's room and found it empty.

Heba looked into Yugi's room and blushed.

Yugi and Yami were sleeping in the bed. Under the covers, one might be able to convince themselves that they were dressed. If it wasn't for the clothes carelessly thrown on the floor.

"Heba, did you-" Atemu trailed off when he saw the scene. He smirked and said, "I guess they were busy."

Heba shut the door quickly. He turned and said, "I think that this should be kept between us."

"I know. I'm not saying a thing to anyone." Atemu said.

Heba grabbed Atemu by the arm and dragged him down the stairs away from where Yugi and Yami were peacefully sleeping.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. Thought that I needed a purely happy chapter.

Next chapter has things going downhill.

R&R.


	16. Time is Running Out

There has been a bit of confusion. There were some readers that were upset with me because they thought that I had stolen the characters from another author, Princess Neferteri AKA Krysta. I assure you that I did plagerize her characters. I created these characters myself. I didn't realize ther esemblance until it was brought to my attention today. I didn't steal her characters. They were ones I made up. I have talked to Princess Neferteri, and she knows that I have not plagerized her characters. I apologize for any confusion or anger that anyone has felt.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 16- Time is Running Out

~Four Months Later~

Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba were out with all of their friends having fun.

"Man. This has been a great day!" Joey said happily.

"Oh, yes. A movie, the arcade, and the mall. Just fun-filled and great day." Bakura said sarcastically.

"Bakura! Stop that!" Ryou scolded.

"You know, I seem to remember that you and Marik were rather enjoying the arcade. In fact, I think that you two played every game there at least once." Yami said.

"Yeah, and you two seemed to love that horror movie that we went to see." Atemu added.

"So what? Still not as fun as what we usually do." Marik said.

"Marik, knock it off. There's nothing for you to complain about." Malik stated.

"Why do they always complain when they do have fun?" Tristan asked.

"It's just in their nature, Tristan. You know that they don't like to admit that they are having fun with us. To them, it is way too weak to actually admit that they are having fun." Kyla pointed out.

Heba shook his head. "Still, would it kill them not to complain?" Heba asked.

"Yes, it would." Mokuba said.

"In any case, where are we heading to now?" Sayora asked.

"Not real sure. What do you guys want to do?" Tea asked.

Yugi was getting tired, and he knew that it would be better for him if he went on home and went to bed.

Over the last four months, Yugi's heart condition had begun to worsen. His heart was getting weaker. He stayed in a great amount of pain most of the time. Dr. Torkan had prescribed painkillers for Yugi to take to help ease the pain, but there was not much else that he could do to help Yugi. Yugi stayed in pain a lot, especially at night.

Yami had stayed by him as his condition worsened, though. When Yugi would lie in bed at night, struggling in the pain, Yami would be right beside him, holding him and telling Yugi that he was there for him and that it would be all right. Yami knew that Yugi wouldn't be all right because of the condition, but he knew that it was best to say it.

"I have an idea. Let's go to Kaibaland." Mokuba said.

"Not a bad idea. Especially since we can get in for free." Joey said.

"Don't count on it, puppy. Just because I own Kaibaland doesn't mean that everyone is going to get in for free." Seto retorted.

"Oh, come on, Seto. Why not?" Joey whined.

"I don't want to lose money, that's why! And stop whining! That doesn't work on me, and you know it." Seto snapped.

"Oh, come on, you two. Do you need to argue?" Duke asked.

"Yeah. We decided to spend just a fun day having fun, so don't start arguing, please." Mokuba added in.

Then it happened.

Yugi felt an incredibly sharp pain go through his chest. Yugi grasped his chest, taken off guard by the sudden surge of indescribable pain. It hurt so much that he couldn't stand it. None of his attacks had ever been this bad before.

Then Yugi blacked out.

The entire group was startled when Yugi suddenly collapsed on them.

"Yugi!" everyone exclaimed.

Yami and Heba both knelt down by Yugi quickly.

Seto had already whipped out his cell phone and called an ambulance.

"What happened?!"

"Is all right?!"

"What's going on?!"

Heba had a bad feeling that he knew.

Mana looked at Heba and said, "Heba, is it his heart?"

"I don't know, Mana. It might be." Heba replied.

The ambulance soon arrived and took Yugi to the hospital with Yami riding with them to the hospital.

* * *

The entire group waited anxiously in the waiting room of the hospital. They were waiting for news on Yugi.

Solomon and Yuesei had met them at the hospital. Leo was already at the hospital working when Yugi was brought in. Ishizu and Odion had also been called, and they came to the hospital as well.

"Do you think that it's Yugi's heart?" Tristan asked.

"That's a possibility, Tristan, and given everything, I'm afraid that that is the most likely cause." Leo said grimly.

This was what they had all been dreading for many long months even though it was something that they knew was going to happen even if they didn't want it to happen.

Yami had been dreading this moment from the time that he had first learned of Yugi's condition. He knew that Yugi was dying, and he also knew that there was nothing he could do to stop, and that's what made it so hard.

Atemu noticed that his brother standing by the windows. He walked over and said, "Yami, are you okay?"

"I don't know. I really don't." Yami said, He turned to face his brother. The worry and fear was evident in Yami's crimson eyes. "Yugi might be dying on us, and there is nothing that I can do about it." Yami gave a bitter smile and said, "I love Yugi more than anything, and I could lose him. I knew that this was coming, but-" Yami trailed off.

"But you don't want it to happen. I know, Yami. No one here wants it to happen, but there are times that not even the magic that we have can help us. Sometimes, we just have to accept the fact that it's we just can't stop this." Atemu said.

"I know, but I still wish that there something that I could do to help him. Yugi doesn't deserve to have to go through all of this." Yami said.

"I agree. He doesn't deserve it, but there is nothing that we can do to stop it. We are going to have to accept this even though it is not what we want. You're going to have to accept this." Atemu said.

"That easier said than done, I'm afraid. It's hard for me to accept the fact that Yugi is dying. It was hard to accept the thought when Yugi was fine, but it's even harder now." Yami said.

"That's because Yugi is so close to the end, and you don't want to have to lose him." Atemu said.

Yami smiled in a bittersweet way. "I don't want to lose him, and I think losing Yugi will be harder than being sealed inside the Millennium Puzzle for five thousand years." Yami said.

A few minutes later, Dr. Torkan walked into the waiting room.

The entire group got up and went over to where the doctor was.

"How is my grandson, Dr. Torkan?" Solomon asked.

Dr. Torkan sighed. "I wish that I could give you better news, but I'm afraid that Yugi's heart is failing. There is not much that I can do. Yugi's condition has just reached the ending point." Dr. Torkan said.

The words caused the entire group to fall into a strained and upset silence.

"How long do you think that Yugi has?" Heba asked.

"It will surprise me if Yugi makes it to the end of the week. That's just how weak he is." Dr. Torkan said.

"We understand." Solomon said.

"He won't be able to go home. The amount of painkillers that he would need I couldn't give him for home. I'll keep a constant watch on him, but I'm afraid that it's only a matter of time." Dr. Torkan said.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" Seto asked.

"We could still do a heart transplant, but a donor would have to be found quickly. Other than that, all we can do is make Yugi as comfortable as possible." Dr. Torkan said.

"Can we see him?" Yami asked.

"Of course. He's on room 357." Dr. Torkan said before he walked off.

"I don't think that all of us should go in there at once. Too many people might overload Yugi." Leo said.

It was decided that Solomon, Heba, Mana, and Yami would go in and see Yugi first.

The four walked into the hospital room to find that Yugi was lying in the hospital room, looking like he was sleeping, but he wasn't.

When Yugi heard the door open and footsteps, he opened his eyes and looked over to where he saw his grandfather, Heba, Mana, and Yami. "Hey." Yugi said.

The tiredness in his voice was obvious.

"Hey, Yugi. How are you feeling?" Mana asked him.

"I'm fine, Mana." Yugi assured her.

"You have us all quite the scare." Heba added.

"That wasn't my intention. Believe me." Yugi said.

"Yugi, did you have any forewarning that this might happen?" Solomon asked.

"No, Grandpa. I was tired after everything when we were talking about what to do next. I was about to tell everyone that I was just going to go home and rest when it hit me. It just hit me hard. I blacked out before I really could tell anyone." Yugi answered.

"Well, you're going to need to rest. That's for sure." Heba said.

"I know, Heba. I couldn't do anything if my life depended on it." Yugi replied.

Solomon knew that Yami would rather talk to Yugi alone, so he, Heba, and Mana left to give the two some time alone.

Yami sat down by Yugi on the bed and took Yugi's hand in his. "How are you feeling? Really?" Yami asked.

Yugi knew better than to try and tell Yami that he was fine. "I'm tired." Yugi admitted. He thought a moment and then added, "My chest hurts, too."

"You know that it's going to be all right." Yami said.

Yugi smiled at him. "Yami, Dr. Torkan already told me everything. I know that I probably won't live the week." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. It's just-" Yami trailed off.

Yugi squeezed Yami's hand. "I know, Yami. I know." Yugi said.

Yami smiled at Yugi. 'Yugi' always been able to read me like a book.' Yami thought.

"Yami, you'll be okay. I know that." Yugi said.

"I wish that I was so certain." Yami said.

"You're going to have a lot of people behind you in this, Yami. You're not going to be going through this alone." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi." Yami said. He looked at Yugi and said, "Could we not talk about this?"

Yugi nodded, knowing that this was the last thing that Yami wanted to talk about. "I guess the trip to Kaibaland will be put off, now." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We'll just have to go at another time." Yami agreed.

Yugi thought for a moment and than said, "Yami, could you do me a favor?"

"Of course, aibou. What do you need?" Yami asked, ready to do anything that Yugi asked.

"Could you kiss me?" Yugi asked.

That wasn't what Yami was expecting, but he was happy to oblige. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Yugi in a gentle, passionate kiss.

* * *

"How is he?" was the immediate question when Solomon, Heba, and Mana returned.

"He seems to be fine. Just a little tired." Heba replied.

"Can we see him?" Tea asked.

"Not at the moment. I figured that Yami and Yugi could use a few moments alone." Solomon said.

"They probably could use that time alone." Leo agreed.

Seto stepped aside and dragged Atemu with him.

"Seto, what's up?" Atemu asked.

Making sure no one would hear him, Seto said, "I'm going to me office."

"Yugi's dying, and your going to your office?" Atemu asked in disbelief.

"Not for the reason that you think, Atemu. I'm going to do something that might help Yugi." Seto said.

"Like what?" Atemu asked.

"Look. With my money and influence, if there's a donor that will match Yugi, I should be able to find it. That's why I'm going. To help Yugi." Seto said.

"Why would you do that? That could run into a lot of money." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I don't give a damn about the cost. I can afford anything. This is about saving Yugi's life. I am going to do whatever it takes. I might not succeed, but I have to try, at least." Seto said.

Atemu nodded. "Okay. I'll tell the others." Atemu said.

"No. I don't want anyone else to know why I've left. If they ask, just tell them that I went to my office." Seto said.

"They might get angry at you if I just say that." Atemu said.

"I don't care what they think. If I tell them what I'm doing, everyone will get their hopes, so don't tell them. I don't want them to think that I'll find a heart for Yugi in time and then not find one. It's best if no one knows." Seto said.

"Okay, Seto. I won't tell anyone." Atemu said.

"Thank you. I'll see what I can do." Seto said before he left.

"Where's he going?" Joey asked.

"To the office." Atemu replied.

"What?! At a time like this?!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Atemu shrugged. "There's not much that he can d here, so he went there." Atemu said.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" the man across from Seto said.

"I want you to find a heart for a heart transplant. Here." Seto said, handing the man a folder. "This is about the person the heart is for. If there's donor heart, find it." Seto said.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Kaiba. I'll do what you've said." the man said and left.

Seto sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I hope that a heart can be found. Yugi's life depends on it." Seto said.

* * *

That was the chapter. Hope that you liked it.

Next chapter, you will find out if Seto manages to find a heart for Yugi or not.

R&R.


	17. A Ray of Hope

Chapter 17- A Ray of Hope

~Three Days Later~

Yami sat beside a sleeping Yugi's bedside.

Yugi had become progressively worse over the last few days, and he was close to the end.

Dr. Torkan had told them that it was only a matter of time now. Yugi only had days left to live.

Yami rarely left Yugi's bedside. The only time that he did was when he had to go to the bathroom and when the others forced him to go somewhere to eat.

Yami lat out a sad, mental sigh. 'Yugi, I wish that this didn't have to happen to you. You're too young to be dealing with this. You shouldn't have to die now when you have your whole life ahead of you.' Yami thought. He reached out took Yugi's hand in his own. Yami looked at Yugi's sleeping face and gave a sad smile. He knew that he didn't want to lose Yugi. He wasn't sure if he could live with that thought. It hurt too much for him t even think about the fact that Yugi was dying. He knew that if Yugi actually did die, he wouldn't be able to handle it. He just knew it.

There was a soft sigh, and Yugi slowly opened his eyes. Amethyst eyes, which had once been bright and full of life, now had become dull and were full of pain. Yugi never said anything, but he was in a lot of pain from all that he was going through. "Yami, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked, his voice soft.

Yami smiled. "Sitting with you. Isn't that obvious?" Yami asked.

Yugi gave a light laugh. "Yeah. I guess it is obvious, but why are you here? I told you that you don't have to sit with me all the time. You do have a life outside of this hospital room." Yugi said.

"No. My life is right here." Yami said.

"Yami-" Yugi started.

"Yugi, you are my life, so this is where I belong. I said that I would be here with you through this entire ordeal, and I am, so stop telling me that I need to go." Yami said playfully.

Yugi smiled at him. "All right, bit I know how easily you get bored. I know that this can't be something that you like doing." Yugi said.

"Don't talk like that, Yugi. I don't mind being here. It's where I want to be right now." Yami said.

"Okay. Of you say so." Yugi replied.

* * *

Seto slammed his phone down. "Damn it!" Seto growled.

"No luck?"

Seto looked up to see Atemu walking into the room. "No. I can't believe this." Seto said.

"Seto, it's not you fault. You're trying, and that's what counts." Atemu said, sitting down across from Seto.

"It's not enough for me. If I can't find a donor heart for Yugi, then I did fail." Seto said.

"Seto, did you ever think that maybe it's Yugi's time?" Atemu asked.

"No. Yugi is way too young to die right now." Seto said stubbornly.

"People younger than Yugi have died, Seto. There are times where there is nothing that you can do. You've only been searching for a few days, and miracles don't happen in a matter of days." Atemu said.

Seto looked up at him. "Atemu, I have been searching for a heart for Yugi since the day that I found out he had that condition." Seto said.

"What?!" Atemu exclaimed, shocked to find that out.

Seto nodded. "I decided then and there that I would do what I could to help, and I had this guy searching for a donor heart for Yugi since then. I've spent months, not days, trying to help Yugi, Atemu." Seto explained to him.

"Seto, why didn't you tell me this before?" Atemu asked.

"One, you didn't ask. Two, I didn't think about it. Three, it's not your business. Four, I was more concerned on finding Yugi a heart than any specific details about what I've been doing." Seto replied.

"Hmm. I guess you've put a lot more work than I thought into this." Atemu said.

"A few days ago, I called the guy back and told him that if he could find a heart within a week's time, I would pay him double the amount that I was currently paying him." Seto said.

"I take it that he hasn't been able to find any donors." Atemu said.

"He's found donors, but none of them are a match for Yugi. One of the big things to look for is that the heart is healthy and that the blood type matches. All the ones he's found are not a match to Yugi's blood type." Seto sighed. "The curse of having a rare blood type, I suppose." Seto said.

"Seto, if you don't find a match to Yugi, then it's not your fault. You've done everything humanly possible to help him." Atemu said,

"Too bad that magic couldn't help him." Seto said.

"I know. If magic could do anything, then one of us would have done something a long time ago. For that matter, Ishizu and Odion would have done that something when they first learned of Yugi's condition." Atemu said.

Seto sighed. "I guess what worries me the most is how Yami's going to react to all of this." Seto said.

"You mean, if Yugi dies." Atemu said.

Seto nodded.

"You know, I never saw you as a type to worry about your rivals." Atemu said.

Seto glared at him. "He may be my rival, but I do worry. After all, we both know how much he loves Yugi. It'll kill him if Yugi dies." Seto said.

"I know it will. I'm not sure that Yami would be able to handle it if Yugi dies." Atemu said.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" Seto asked.

"I've tried, but he won't. I think that he's holding onto the hope that a donor will be found in time." Atemu said.

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone what I was trying to do." Seto growled. "That's why!"

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Seto, I didn't tell Yami. He doesn't even know that you've tried to help Yugi already. Yami's just hoping that the hospital will find a donor in time. It has nothing to do with you." Atemu said.

"Okay. Sorry." Seto said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be going. I'm going to try and drag Yami out of the hospital so that he'll eat something." Atemu said.

"Good luck." Seto said.

"Thanks. I'm going to need it." Atemu said before he left the room.

Seto leaned back his chair and sighed. "I know it might be Yugi's time to go, but I have to at least try to help him. Yugi's took young to have to deal with this kind of thing." Seto said.

* * *

"Not on your life." Yami said stubbornly.

"Come on, Yami. You need to eat and getting out of the hospital would do you good." Atemu said.

"No. There is no way that I am leaving." Yami refused.

"Yami, it's not doing you any good staying here. It's not like you'll be gone forever. It'll only be an hour or so." Atemu said.

"I am not leaving Yugi alone." Yami said.

"Yami, he's not going to be alone. I'm going to be staying with him." Heba said.

Yami opened his mouth to say another set of refusal words when a different voice broke in.

"Yami, go." Yugi said.

"But-" Yami started.

Yugi shook his head. "No buts, Yami. You do need to get out and eat. Now go. I'll be fine." Yugi said.

Yami knew that he was beaten when Yugi said that, so he agreed and left with Atemu.

"I didn't think that it would be that easy." Heba remarked.

Yugi laughed. "If I hadn't said anything, he would still be refusing Atemu. Yami does need to get out. He shouldn't be cooped up in this hospital all day long." Yugi said.

"Like you are?" Heba asked.

Yugi nodded. He looked at his brother and said, "You know that you don't have to stay."

"Yugi, if Yami found out that I left you alone, he'd have my head. Besides, I want to be here." Heba said, sitting down in the chair that Yami had vacated.

Yugi sighed. "Sorry." Yugi said.

"For what?" Heba asked.

"Disrupting everyone's lives. I've been a real pain." Yugi said.

Heba reached over and took his brother's hand in his own. "No, you haven't. Yugi, you didn't ask for any of this to happen, so it's not your fault. We are all with you because we want to be. There is nothing for you to be sorry or upset for." Heba said.

Yugi smiled at him. "Heba, do you remember when I said that I didn't care that I was dying? That I wanted to die? That I thought it would be better?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I remember." Heba said, remembering those haunting words.

"You know, I don't feel that way anymore." Yugi said.

"You don't?" Heba asked, surprised. He didn't realize that.

"Yeah." Yugi said. He turned his head to look out the window at the sunny sky. "Yami helped to remember that I do need to live. He helped me learn to live again. The time that I spent with Yami was something that I have cherished so much over the last few months." Yugi said. Tears filled his eyes as he turned to look back at his brother. "And now, I don't want to die. I want to be able to live with Yami. I don't want to leave him, and I don't know if I will be able to handle it when I do die because I know that it'll tear Yami apart when I do die." Yugi said.

Heba moved to the bed and hugged his brother as Yugi started crying. "It'll be okay, Yugi. I promise." Heba said. He knew that he was lying, but it was what Yugi needed to hear and what he needed to say.

* * *

It was that evening that Yugi took an even greater turn for the worse.

His heart started failing dramatically. It was getting harder for him to breath, and Yugi hadn't been awake in the last few hours.

Yami stood by Yugi's bedside with a hand over his mouth. He hated this. He hated that he wouldn't do anything to help Yugi. He hated that he couldn't talk to Yugi or see his beautiful amethyst eyes. He hated that his was losing Yugi and that there was nothing that he could do about it.

A hand was placed on Yami's shoulder.

Yami turned to look into Leo's eyes.

"It'll be okay, Yami." Leo said.

"No, it's not. He's dying, Leo, and we can't do anything about it." Yami said, tears in his eyes,

"I know. All that was possible medically was done. There is just nothing more to do." Leo said.

"So, we just wait for him to die." Yami said.

"As harsh and cruel as it sounds, that's all we can do now." Leo said.

"You know, I thought that just having some time to be with Yugi would be enough, but I think it's making it even harder." Yami said.

Leo smiled sadly at Yami. "Yami, it's hard to lose the ones that we love. I know that you are finding it hard, but there's not much that we can do." Leo said.

"I know." Yami said.

Leo nodded and said, "If you need me, I'll be outside."

Yami nodded, and Leo left the room.

Yami walked over sat down beside Yugi again. He reached out and took Yugi's hand in his again. "Yugi, I don't know if you can hear me, but know that I love you." Yami said. He leaned over and kissed Yugi lightly on the lips before he buried his face in their intertwined hands and started to cry.

* * *

Seto was getting ready to leave the office since he knew that Yugi had taken a turn for the worse.

The intercom came on, and his secretary said, "Mr. Kaiba, Kioshi is on line 2."

"Thank you." Seto said. He snatched up the phone and pressed the button for line 2. "Kioshi, what did you find out?"

"_Mr. Kaiba, I found it. I found a heart donor that matched the one you wanted for your friend._" Kioshi said.

"Where is it?" Seto asked.

"_I'm getting on the plane with it now. We're coming back from America._" Kioshi said.

"As soon as the plane lands, get to the hospital." Seto said.

"_Yes, sir. I've faxed all the paperwork to you_." Kioshi said.

"You did great." Seto said before hanging up.

At that moment, the fax came through.

Seto grabbed the papers, stuffed them into his, briefcase, and left the office.

* * *

"So, there's nothing left to do?" Tea asked softly.

"Unfortunately, no. There is just nothing else that can be done." Leo said.

"So, Yugi's going to die?" Mana asked.

"It looks that way." Leo said.

It was hard for any of them to hold back their tears.

"At least we were able to make his last few months memorable." Ryou said softy.

"You did. I know that Yugi was happy these last few months, and that is what is important." Solomon said.

"Still, I wish that there was something we could do." Joey said.

"Joey, finding a heart was a long shot. The fact that Yugi has a rare blood type made it even harder." Leo said.

"Well, I guess all we have to do now is wait." Bakura said. For once, the thought of death sickened him.

It was then that Seto came walking in. "Leo, I need to talk to you." Seto said.

"Now's not the time." Leo said.

"It's important." Seto said.

"Seto, Yugi's dying. Nothing's more important than that right now." Mokuba said.

"I know. It's about Yugi." Seto said.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Take a look at this." Seto said, handing Leo the papers that Kioshi had faxed him earlier.

Leo took the papers and looked at them. His eyes widened, and he looked up at Seto. "Are you sure?" Leo asked.

Seto nodded. "He's on his way here now." Seto said.

"What is it?" Kyla asked.

"Seto, I don't know how you did it, but you did." Leo said.

"What did he do?" Yuesei asked.

"He managed to find a heart donor that was compatible with Yugi." Leo said.

"He did?" came the startled response.

Leo nodded. "That's what you've been doing the last few days, isn't it?" Leo asked.

Seto nodded. "Yeah. It'll take twelve hours for him to get here." Seto said.

"That's great!" Tristan said.

"Yes. It means that Yugi will be all right." Ishizu added.

"There's only one question left to answer." Leo said.

"What's that?" Heba asked.

"If Yugi can hold on long enough for the surgery to take place." Leo answered.

* * *

Leo had gone in and told Yami about Seto finding a match to Yugi.

Yami was beyond happy to hear that news. He knew that it was still a long shot, but there was hope.

Yami tightened his grip on Yugi's hand and said, "Yugi, Seto found a heart for you. They're bringing it here now. All you have to do is hold on for a little longer. Please, aibou. Just hold on for while longer." He leaned over and kissed Yugi. 'Please, Ra. Let Yugi live long enough for this operation to take place.' Yami thought.

Hope had been found, but the real questions remained: Could Yugi live long enough for the heart to get there and for the surgery to take place?

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next chapter, you find out if Yugi has the surgery, or if he dies before it can take place.

R&R.


	18. Here With Me

Here's where you learn if Yugi lives or not.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18- Here With Me

Dr. Torkan walked out of the OR and into the waiting room where he knew that all of Yugi's friends and family were waiting to hear word on Yugi. After seven hours of surgery, Dr. Torkan could give them the news.

It had surprised Dr. Torkan that a heart had been found for Yugi, but when he heard that it would take twelve hours for the heart to get to the hospital, he had felt that Yugi would die before the heart arrived. He was pleasantly surprised to find that he had been wrong, and that Yugi had managed to hold on until the heart arrived at the hospital. The moment that the heart arrived, they had taken Yugi into the OR because they knew that they only had a limited amount of time before Yugi would fade on them completely.

Dr. Torkan walked into the waiting room, and every immediately stood up.

"Dr. Torkan, how is Yugi?" Solomon asked.

"Well, he did survive the surgery, so that alone is a good sign." Dr. Torkan said.

"But?" Leo asked, sensing a but coming.

"I can't be entirely sure that this will work. Although Yugi did survive the heart surgery, there's always the chance that his body will reject the heart and there are a number of other things that could happen before we know for certain that Yugi will survive." Dr. Torkan told them.

"How long would it be before you know that he'll be all right?" Yami asked worriedly.

"The first forty-eight hours are the most crucial. I will also warn you that given the type of surgery he had and how weak he was at the time of the surgery, it could take several days or maybe even a week before he wakes up." Dr. Torkan said.

"Thank you, doctor. Could we see him?" Solomon asked.

"Yes, but only two at a time. He'll be in ICU for a while. I'm not sure when he'll get out." Dr. Torkan said.

The group nodded.

Yami wanted so bad to see Yugi, but he knew that Yugi's family deserved to go first.

Solomon and Heba were the first two to go back and see Yugi.

Yugi was still unconscious, and he had a breathing tube in to help him breath for now.

Heba couldn't stand to see his brother like this. It was worse than when Yugi was dying from the heart condition. "I never thought that I would see Yugi like this." Heba said.

Solomon place a hand on Heba's shoulder and said, "I know, Heba, but this won't be forever. We know that for a fact."

"I know, but it's just not Yugi. You know that he's always been an active person." Heba said.

"I know, but he'll be taking it easy for a while." Solomon said.

"Well, at least we'll still have him." Heba said.

Solomon nodded his agreement.

Yami and Atemu were the next ones that went back into the ICU room to see Yugi.

"It's not normal to see Yugi like this." Yami whispered.

"I know, Yami, but he's still alive. That's what we need to be thankful for." Atemu said.

"I know, and I am grateful for that. It's just not Yugi to be laying in a bed all the time. You know that he's always been one that likes to get up and do something." Yami said.

"Well, he'll be doing that again soon, Yami. Don't worry about that." Atemu said.

Yami nodded.

Before long , everyone had had a chance to see Yugi.

"I think that we should all go home. It's late, and we have all had a really long day." Leo said.

No one was going to argue with Leo on that matter.

Atemu knew that Yami didn't really want to leave the hospital because Yugi was still there.

Yami hadn't left the hospital much for the past week that Yugi had been in the hospital. He had even stayed with Yugi at night.

"Come on, Yami. There's not much that you can do for Yugi right now. You need to come home and rest. We'll come back to the hospital in the morning." Atemu told him.

As much as Yami wanted to stay, he knew that Atemu was right, so Yami just nodded.

The entire group left the hospital.

* * *

Atemu and Heba lay in bed that night.

"This has been a really tough day." Heba muttered.

"I know what you mean, Heba." Atemu said. He wrapped his arms around Heba and brought him closer.

Heba laid his head onto Atemu's chest and said, "I am just so tired, Atemu. I never knew that everything that has happened could make me feel like this."

"Heba, you've been stressed out all day. For that matter, you've been stressed out all week. I think that all the stress has just run you down, and you just need a good night's sleep." Atemu said.

"I didn't think that I would ever get that with what was happening with Yugi." Heba muttered.

Atemu smiled and ran his hand through Heba's hair. "Just get some rest, Heba. You need it." Atemu said.

But Heba was already asleep.

Atemu smiled. 'This is probably the first night that he'll actually sleep well in a long time.' Atemu thought. He closed his eyes and sighed. He was glad that Yugi had made it through the surgery, but he was also worried. He had no way of knowing if Yugi would survive. From what Dr. Torkan had told them, Yugi might still not survive despite all that happened. 'Yugi will survive. He's strong enough to, and I know that Yugi wants to live now and be with Yami. After all, those two went through too much together to be denied each other now.' Atemu thought.

Slowly, Atemu also fell asleep, praying that Yugi would live.

* * *

Yami sat in Yugi's bedroom. He hadn't slept in his room for the last few months. He had been sleeping in Yugi's room whether they made love or just slept, and this was no different although he missed the fact that Yugi wasn't there.

Yami had a photo album out and was looking through it since he was having trouble falling asleep. The photo was filled with pictures that started from when Yugi first complete the Millennium Puzzle to the present.

Yami came the some of the photos that had been taken after he and Yugi had gotten together. He came to his favorite one. He had his arms wrapped around Yugi and Yugi had his hands on Yami's arms. Yami's chin rested on Yugi's right shoulder and Yugi had his head leaning against Yami's. Both were smiling.

Yami smiled at the picture. "Despite everything, we did get together. After all that I did and after all the secrets that we kept from each other, Yugi and I got together." Yami said. He closed the album and put it on the nightstand beside the bed before he lay down. 'That doctor said that Yugi might not survive, but I know that he will. Yugi wants us to be together too much not to want to survive.' Yami thought. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. 'I just hope that Yugi wakes up soon.' Yami thought before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, it was in the middle of the afternoon before Yugi was moved into a regular room where anyone could visit him at anytime for however long they wanted to. The breathing tube had also been removed.

Everyone was glad because that meant that Yugi was doing better although he was still unconscious.

Yami sitting in the hospital room with Yugi alone. Yami reached out and took Yugi's hand in his. "The surgery worked, Yugi. You're still here when the doctors said that you would have been gone by now. You beat the odds, Yugi. I know that it may be a few days before you wake up, but I'll be here when you do. I promise you that." Yami said.

Yugi was still unconscious, but Yami was sure that Yugi could hear what he was saying. He just tightened his grip on Yugi's hand and held it.

* * *

Yugi let out a low groan as he slowly began to regain consciousness. He was aware that he was in a dimly lit room although he wasn't exactly sure where he was.

Was he not suppose to be dead? Didn't his heart fail on him?

"You're awake."

The sound of his boyfriend's voice drew Yugi's attention as he turned his head to look at Yami.

Yami smiled gently at Yugi. "I'm glad that you're awake, aibou." Yami said.

"Yami, what happened?" Yugi asked and was surprised at how hoarse he sounded, and it made his throat hurt.

Yami sensed this and went to get some water from the bathroom before he returned with the water and gave it to Yugi to drink.

Yugi took the water and gratefully drank it.

"Yugi, you do know that you're in the hospital, right?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Well, you sort of fell into a coma near the end." Yami said.

"I thought that I was going to die." Yugi said softly.

Yami smiled and took Yugi's hand in his. "You almost did. We were sure that you were going to die on us. Somehow, Seto managed to find a heart that was m match. It worried us because it would take twelve hours for them to fly the heart here, and we weren't sure that you would able to hold on long enough for the heart to get here. Amazingly, you did. The moment that the heart was here, they took you into surgery and did that heart transplant. Even with it, Doctor Torkan told us that there was a chance that you wouldn't survive in case your body rejected the heart." Yami said.

"Given that I'm awake, I'd say that it was a success." Yugi said.

Yami smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It was a success. You've been out of it for a while though." Yami said.

Yugi was startled by that. "Yami, how long have I been unconscious?" Yugi asked.

"Almost a week." Yami answered.

"A week?" Yugi said in disbelief. "I'm surprised that you haven't gone crazy." Yugi said.

"I was close, but something that help to ease that was the fact that Dr. Torkan said that it might take up to a week for you to wake up. I guess that's one reason I didn't start getting too antsy until yesterday." Yami replied.

Yugi noticed that Yami looked tired and that there were dark rings under his eyes, as if he hadn't been sleeping much. He also noticed there were containers that food would have been in, which meant that someone must have brought Yami food. "Yami, how long have you been in here?" Yugi asked.

Yami blushed lightly, realizing that Yugi's keen mind must have figured it out. "Um, well, I haven't exactly left since you were moved out of ICU." Yami replied.

"Yami, how long was that, and don't lie to me. You know that I'll just ask someone else." Yugi said.

"You've been out of ICU for six days." Yami answered.

"Six days?!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami nodded.

"Yami, you shouldn't have been sitting in here for six days." Yugi said.

"Well, I did, Yugi. This is where I wanted to be. And don't worry. I didn't starve myself. Atemu has made sure to bring me food, and he stayed here until he was sure that I had eaten." Yami said.

"That's good. I wouldn't want you to stave yourself." Yugi said.

"I know, and that's why I didn't." Yami answered.

"Where's everyone else?" Yugi asked.

"Not real sure. I'm sure that one of them will be stopping by soon, and when they do, everyone will be coming to see you." Yami said.

Yugi looked at him. "I think that you need to go home and sleep." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I'm not leaving this hospital until you do." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine for a night alone, Yami. Or, if you prefer to stay the night here, just go home and sleep during the day and come back later." Yugi said.

"Yugi!"

The next thing Yugi knew, Heba was on the bed hugging him.

"I'm so glad that you're okay! We've been so worried about you! It seems like an eternity since the last time you were awake!" Heba said.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Heba, don't hug your brother to death. He's been through major surgery." Atemu said.

"I know that Até." Heba said, letting Yugi go.

"Até?" Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Heba shrugged. "Just a nickname I started calling him while you were sleeping." Heba said.

Yami smirked. "Atemu hated it at first." Yami said.

Atemu glared at his brother. "Well, it took a little getting used to." Atemu retorted.

"All right, Yami. Atemu and Heba are here, so go home and get some sleep." Yugi said.

Yami started to protest, but Atemu grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up. "Come on, Yami. You're going to bed even if I have to tie you down and put a sleep spell on you." Atemu said.

"You wouldn't?" Yami said.

Atemu smirked. "Try me." Atemu replied.

"Yami, just go home and sleep. You can come back when you've rested." Yugi said.

"Come on, little brother." Atemu said.

"Don't' call me little. I'm only a year younger. Not even a year." Yami said.

"In any case, you're going to bed." Atemu said, dragging Yami from the room.

"Hmm. I thought that Yami would be harder to force to go home." Heba said.

Yugi laughed lightly. "Heba, he isn't fighting because I told him to. The second he wakes up, he'll be back here." Yugi said. He sat up. Or tried to. As he moved, his chest started hurting.

"Yugi, you okay?" Heba asked, noticing this brother pained expression.

"Yeah. My chest just hurts." Yugi said.

"It will for a while." Dr. Torkan said.

"Oh. Hello, Dr. Torkan." Yugi said.

"Hello, Yugi. Glad to see that you're awake." Dr. Torkan said.

"So, why does his chest hurt?" Heba asked.

"Because that's where the surgery was. His chest will hurt for a little while, but you'll be fine. I came to check on you. I'm glad to see that you are awake." Dr. Torkan said.

"So am I. Yami told me that the surgery was a success. Was it?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. You seem to be doing well. You'll still have to come to me for checkups regularly for a while, though." Dr. Torkan said.

Yugi smiled. "I understand." Yugi said.

"I came to check on you, so I should do that." Dr. Torkan said.

Heba stepped outside so that Dr. Torkan could check over Yugi.

"Where is your boyfriend at?" Dr. Torkan asked.

"Atemu took Yami home so that Yami would go to bed and sleep. He doesn't look like he's slept since my surgery." Yugi said.

"I don't think he has, either. Every time I came to check on you in the past week, that young man has been in here. It surprised me that he wasn't today." Dr. Torkan said.

Yugi smiled. "Yami went home only because I asked him to. I know that Yami will be back later today." Yugi said.

"Meaning he's staying tonight." Dr. Torkan said.

"Yeah." Yugi answered.

When he was done, Dr. Torkan called Heba back in.

"Well, I think that you're progressing just fine, Yugi. You may be able to get of here in a few days, but you'll need to take it easy." Dr. Torkan said.

Yugi laughed. "Dr. Torkan, I live in a house with my overprotective boyfriend, protective grandfather, both my siblings, two good friends, a friend who is more like a brother, a doctor, and a very cautious man. Trust me. With Yami, Grandpa, Heba, Mana, Kyla, Sayora, Atemu, Leo, and Yuesei living in that house, I don't have a prayer of doing anything that you advise against." Yugi said.

"He's right about that." Heba agreed.

"Yugi, I know this seems personal, but are you and your boyfriend sexually active?" Dr. Torkan asked.

"Before my condition got worse, yes, and I already know that that's out for a while." Yugi said.

"Yes, it is. Do you think Yami can handle that?" Dr. Torkan asked.

Heba laughed. "Dr., Yami probably will still wait a while even when you say that it's okay just to be sure that Yugi is okay." Heba said.

"That overly cautious?" Dr. Torkan asked.

"No. That overprotective. When I say that Yami's overprotective, he is. It'll be fine." Yugi said.

"All right. Just get some rest." Dr. Torkan said before he left.

Heba looked at Yugi and said, "I know that Yami will hate the no sex thing, but you know that he won't do anything with you until he's sure you can take it."

"I know that, Heba. I'll just be glad when I am able to go home. I'll feel better when I rest at home." Yugi said.

* * *

True to what Yugi said, Yami came back to the hospital later than day and planned to stay with Yugi the night. Yugi was asleep when Yami arrived.

Heba left to go home when Yami got there.

It wasn't long before a nurse came to give Yugi his dinner.

"Oh my. He does need to eat." the nurse said.

Yami smiled. "I'll wake him up." Yami said. He gently shook Yugi and said, "Yugi, you need to wake up."

"Not now, Yami. Too tired.' Yugi mumbled.

Yami thanked Ra that the nurse had not clue what Yugi was actually referring to. "Yugi, wake up. You need to eat." Yami said.

Slowly, Yugi woke up and realized that a nurse was there so he could eat.

The nurse gave Yugi his dinner before leaving.

"Yugi, I'm going to run down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. I'll be right back." Yami said.

"Okay, Yami." Yugi agreed.

Yami left the room to go get him something to eat. 'I will be so glad when Yugi gets to come home.' Yami thought.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. I never planned to kill Yugi in this story.

The next chapter is about Yugi going home.

THis story is almost done. Only one or two more chapters.

R&R.


	19. Home At Last

Here's the last chapter of the story. There is a lemon, so skip the area in between the bold if you don't want to read it. I warned you.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19- Home At Last

"Heba, for the last time, I am fine!" Yugi shouted.

"Yugi, you need to take it easy." Heba told him.

"I am taking it easy. For the last week, all I have done is lay in bed doing nothing fun! Now leave me alone!" Yugi shouted.

Heba instantly ran from the room, knowing that his brother was getting beyond pissed off.

Yugi groaned as he put the book that he had been trying to read down as he rubbed his head. He was getting annoyed with people coming to ask him if he needed anything, if he was all right or whatnot when all he really wanted was to be left alone for a while.

It had been a week since Yugi had been allowed to return home, and as the doctor had told him, Yugi had been taking it easy, but he was getting kind of restless although he hadn't done anything to compromise his health. The constant nagging from everyone had started to get on his nerves, and he was tired of having to tell people that he was fine and just wanted to be left alone.

There was a knock on the door.

Yugi groaned, grabbed his covers, and pulled them over his head. He heard the door open and close. "Go away!" Yugi growled.

"Aibou, I am not going anywhere." Yami told him, pulling the covers from over his head.

Yugi glared at him and said, "Yami, I am fine. I don't need anything, so please leave me alone." Yugi said.

"I didn't come in here to check on you, Yugi. I came in here to see if you wanted some company." Yami said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"As long as you don't ask me if I need anything or if I'm all right, then that is something that I can deal with." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Good. I thought that maybe we could play a game of Duel Monsters." Yami said.

"Yami, you do remember what happened the last time that we played Duel Monsters, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I know, and I can assure that that won't be happening today." Yami said.

"Well, I guess it can't hurt. It's a change from everything else that I have been doing." Yugi said.

The two got their decks and started to play.

* * *

"I don't hear any yelling." Sayora said.

"Well, I guess Yami didn't ask him if he needed something or was all right considering that that seems to be what is bugging Yugi the most." Atemu remarked.

"We're just worried about him." Kyla said.

"Well, I think that we may be taking this a little too far." Atemu said.

"What do you mean?" Heba asked.

"Well, going in there every five minutes to check on him is a little excessive. Yugi hasn't done anything that he isn't supposed to. He does stay in bed and hasn't tried to do something physical yet. We're being a little too overly cautious. I think that Yugi really just wants some peace and quiet. The only reason we haven't heard him yelling at Yami is because Yami's the only one who doesn't ask every second. He actually just tries to help alleviate Yugi's boredom." Atemu said.

"Easing up might be a good thing. The last thing I need is for my grandson to commit murder." Solomon said with a chuckle.

"I guess we have overdone it a little. I can see why Yugi's been yelling so much." Heba said.

* * *

"Looks like it's a tie, aibou." Yami said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Yugi agreed.

"Well, that took another hour of your bed rest." Yami said.

Yugi groaned. "And I still have a while of it left. I am getting beyond bored." Yugi said.

"You do have a TV in here. You can always watch it." Yami said.

"Yeah. The only problem is that there is never anything on." Yugi replied.

"Sorry. Just trying to figure out stuff for you to do." Yami said.

"I know, and I know I've been a pain since I've gotten home, and I'm sorry about that." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I know that this is frustrating for you. You've never liked to just laying around all the time. You like to get out and do things." Yami said.

"Yes, I do, and I would love to go out and do stuff, but I'm not stupid enough to do something that might put me back in the hospital. I was in there long enough the last time." Yugi said.

"Yeah. There's not one of us that want you to end up back in the hospital." Yami agreed.

"I know that." Yugi said.

"Anyway, just for me to have a reference, what's something that you'd like to do when you are freed from the house?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "You know, I think that a nice picnic is what I need. Just a chance to be out in the sun and fresh air. That would be the best thing for me." Yugi said.

"Hmm. I think that we could arrange a group picnic." Yami mused.

Yugi shook his head. "No, Yami. I was thinking of it being just you and me. You know. Like a date since we haven't had one in who knows how long." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "You know, I really like the sound of that." Yami said. He leaned forward and kissed Yugi lightly.

Yugi yawned.

"Yugi, you should get some sleep." Yami told him.

"I think you're right." Yugi agreed. He looked up at Yami and said, "Will you stay with me?"

"Hmm. I guess a nap couldn't hurt." Yami agreed.

Yami laid down in the bed with Yugi and wrapped his arms around Yugi, pulling him closer. Yugi laid his head on Yami's chest and closed his eyes.

It wasn't long before Yugi was fast asleep.

Yami smiled down at his Hikari, glad that Yugi had survived. "Sleep well, aibou. I love you." Yami said, kissing the top of Yugi's head before he closed his eyes and fell asleep, too.

* * *

Atemu glanced at the stairs. "Hmm. Yami's been up there for a while." Atemu said.

"Yeah. He's usually come back down by now since he usually respects the fact that Yugi wants to be left alone every now and then." Heba agreed.

A thought suddenly struck Atemu. "Heba, you don't think that they-" Atemu trialed off.

"They did, and your brother is dead. He knows that Yugi isn't supposed to do anything strenuous, and that is strenuous." Heba said.

The two headed upstairs and went to Yugi's door. They opened the door slightly and looked inside to see that Yugi and Yami were fast asleep on the bed.

Heba and Atemu looked at each other before they closed the door back and headed back downstairs.

"Well, I guess we were wrong." Atemu said.

"Well, they are technically sleeping together, just not the way they were sleeping." Heba said.

"That one I can handle." Atemu said. He thought and said, "Now that I think about, I get that feeling that Yami might start sleeping in there again as long as it's just sleeping."

"That's fine. I know that Yami rarely stayed in his room before Yugi was hospitalized." Heba said.

"Except for when they _both_ were in his room." Atemu remarked.

"I know that I'll be glad when Yugi is able to go out because this is killing him." Heba said.

"No one will be happier about that than Yami. I know that he's itching to go out with Yugi again." Atemu said.

"As in a date?" Heba asked.

"Well, that, too." Atemu replied.

* * *

After four weeks of bed rest, Dr. Torkan finally cleared Yugi of bed rest as long as he didn't do anything too strenuous.

Yugi couldn't have been more excited because that meant that he would finally be able to leave the house and actually do other things.

Yami was in the kitchen making some sandwiches and other things and putting them in a picnic basket.

Atemu walked in and said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm packing a picnic basket. What does it look like?" Yami asked sarcastically.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "I can see that. I was wondering why you're doing that." Atemu said.

"If you must know, Yugi told me that once he was cleared to go out, something that he wanted was for us to go on a picnic. Just the two of us. Now that he can go out, I decided that we would go on a picnic. I'm just keeping my promise to him." Yami replied.

"That makes sense, and it's not like it's that strenuous for him." Atemu agreed.

"In any case, we're going to be gone for a while because I don't think that Yugi is going to be too eager to come back inside." Yami said.

"True. You two have fun." Atemu said.

"I'm sure we will, Atemu." Yugi said.

The two turned to see that Yugi was in the room.

"You ready?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Let's go then." Yami said. The two left the house.

Atemu just smiled.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were in the meadow where Yami had chosen for them to go on the picnic. Yugi loved the spot because they were out on their own with no one around to bug them. Yami even had them turn their cell phones off so that they would not be disturbed.

"This has been a great day, Yami." Yugi said. He was laying on the blanket that they had spread out with his head in Yami's laugh.

Yami smiled down at his Hikari. "I'm glad of that, Yugi. I now that you said once you were able to, you'd like to go on a date with me on a picnic, so we did. Besides, I like the idea of being able to be with you without someone coming in and ruining the day for us." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. I did ask that, didn't I? I have to say that you're good at answering me wishes." Yugi said.

"Well, my goal in life is answer every wish that you have. This was a simple thing to answer. All we needed was a perfect day." Yami said.

Yugi smiled at him. "I'm glad of that, too." Yugi agreed.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips. Yugi kissed him back.

Snaking his arms under Yugi, Yami pulled Yugi up so that it was easier for them to kiss. Yugi reached up and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yugi happily obliged and opened his mouth. Yami slipped his tongue inside of Yugi's mouth and started to roam around. Yugi let out a moan at the familiar feeling. Yami deepened the kiss even farther as he started battle for dominance with Yugi, which Yami allowed Yugi to win. Yugi slipped his tongue into Yami's mouth, returned the favor, and explored Yami's mouth. Soon, the two were forced to break apart because of the lack of air.

"You know, I've missed that." Yami said.

"Me and you both." Yugi added.

Yami smiled and leaned down to kiss him just as passionately again. Somewhere along the way, Yugi ended up on his back with Yami on top pf him.

When they broke apart, Yami said, "I didn't intend for this one to happen."

Yugi grinned. "I don't mind." Yugi said.

Still, Yami started, but was cut off when Yugi pulled him back down and engaged Yami in another kiss.

When the kiss finally ended, Yugi muttered, "Yami, you know that we haven't been together in a while."

"I'm not sure that you should be doing that, Yugi." Yami replied.

Yugi smirked, and Yami cried out when he was suddenly slammed onto his back.

"Actually, I wasn't planning on you being the dominant one." Yugi said.

Yami's eyes widened.

"Yami, you've been the dominant one in this entire relationship. Besides, the doctor did say that I would be fine." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I didn't plan on this." Yami protested.

"Really?" Yugi asked before he slipped his hand into Yami's pocket and pulled out a tube of lubricant. "You didn't plan on any of this?" Yugi asked.

Yami blushed lightly. "Well, I didn't know how things would progress." Yami said.

Yugi smirked. "I think it's time that you knew what it was like to be the submissive one." Yugi said.

The thought of Yugi taking him turned Yami on.

"You know, Yugi, I think that you have the right idea." Yami said.

Letting the tube fall from his hand, Yugi leaned down and pressed his lips to Yami's. Yami eagerly kissed Yugi back.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

It wasn't long before both of their clothes had been strewn everywhere around them.

Yami ran his fingers down the faint lines that were still there from Yugi's surgery.

"You know that I'm okay now." Yugi said.

"I know that, Yugi." Yami whispered. He raised his head and kissed Yugi on the lips. "It just reminds me of why I still have you here with me." Yami told him.

Yugi smiled at those words. He leaned down and kissed Yami again. The kiss went from being gentle and passionate to rough and carnal.

Yugi moved from Yami's lips down to his neck and started to kiss down Yami's neck. Yugi nipped at the pulse point of Yami's neck, causing Yami to moan. Yugi started to suck on that point, eliciting another moan from Yami. Yugi continued down and started to kiss down Yami's chest. When Yugi reached one of the nipples, Yugi took the nub into his mouth and started to suck on it. Yami moaned at this and clenched his fists into the blanket below him. When Yugi finished with the one, he moved to the other and gave it the same treatment. Once he was finished with the nipples, Yugi continued on down Yami's chest. He licked around Yami's naval before dipping his tongue in several times, making Yami moan loudly.

Yugi glanced down at Yami's obvious hard erection and smirked. He leaned down and took Yami's member into his mouth.

"YUGI!" Yami cried, taken off guard at the sudden heat that surrounded his member.

Yugi merely smirked around Yami's member as he started to suck on it. Yami released the blanket and reached up to tangle his hands in Yugi's hair, moaning Yugi's name. Yugi ran his tongue on the underside of Yami's member. Yami's hands tightened in Yugi's hair.

"Yu-Yugi, I'm cl-close." Yami said, wanting Yugi of his impending orgasm.

Understanding, Yugi released Yami's member.

Yami groaned in annoyance.

Yugi chuckled and said, "You'll get what you want soon enough." He reached for the lube.

"Yugi, don't bother to prepare me." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Yami curiously. "Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Just take me already!" Yami ordered, feeling pain from his erection.

"As you wish." Yugi said, getting between Yami's legs. "You know this is going to hurt." Yugi warned him.

"Just do it!" Yami growled.

Yugi obeyed and thrust all the way into Yami's unprepared entrance.

Yami let out a scream.

Yugi knew better than to wait for Yami to adjust. He knew that Yami would want it fast and hard. His dreams told him that. Yugi started to thrust in and out hard.

Yami reached up and grasped Yugi's shoulder as he raised his legs and wrapped them around Yugi's waist as he cried out with each powerful thrust. "AHH! Oh, yes, Yugi! Don't stop!" Yami cried as Yugi continued to slam into him. Yami knew that he had probably started to bleed from the rough entry, but he really could care less.

Yugi had surprisingly powerful thrusts, and Yami loved every second of it.

"Oh, yes, Yami. You're so tight and hot." Yugi groaned. He didn't realize that being dominant could be so good.

Yami moaned at the words and shifted his hips.

Yugi slammed right into Yami's prostate them.

"YUGI!" Yami screamed.

Yugi started to concentrate on that spot and slammed into Yami's prostate with every powerful thrust. Yami cried out with each thrust.

Yugi could soon feel himself reaching his end, so he reached between their sweaty bodies and started to pump Yami's member in time with his thrusts. Yami cried out at the feel of the hand on his heated member. Yugi continued his assault on Yami's prostate.

One powerful thrust sent Yami over the edge. "YUGI!" Yami cried out as he released onto their stomachs and Yugi's hand.

The feel of Yami's wall clenching around him was incredible. Yugi thrust in several more time before he too succumbed to his need to released. "YAMI!" Yugi shouted, spilling his seed inside of Yami.

Exhausted, Yugi fell on top of Yami, who was just as tired.

**END OF LEMON!**

The two lay their panting as they recovered from their bout of lovemaking.

Yugi was the first to recover as he rose up and pulled out of Yami.

Yami winced as he was sore.

"Sorry, Yami." Yugi said. He noticed the blood and said, "I knew that I would make you bleed, Yami."

"Forget about it, Yugi." Yami said, brushing Yugi's bangs out of his eyes. "I don't mind it." Yami said.

Yugi smiled and leaned down to kiss Yami again. "You know, I think that I am going to have to be on top a lot more." Yugi said.

"I think so, too." Yami said.

"You know, I think that we had better get cleaned up and get our clothes back on. I would really hate for someone to see us." Yugi said.

Yami smiled, but agreed with Yugi.

They used the blanket to clean themselves off and put their clothes back on.

Yami winced as he moved. "Man, Yugi. You are really rough." Yami said.

"If I recall, that's the way you wanted it." Yugi said.

"How did you know that?" Yami asked.

"Well, I think that those dreams you have had of me being dominant were with me being rather rough." Yugi said.

"Yugi! How did you-" Yami started.

"You should close your link at night. I get ideas form them." Yugi said.

"How did you-? Were you I pain those nights?" Yami asked.

"Yami, those were dreams over the last two weeks. I had a touch of insomnia a few nights." Yugi replied.

Yami blushed. "let's get the stuff and go home." Yami said.

"Good thing I'm cleared to drive. I don't think you are in any condition to drive." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Truthfully, I'm not." Yami agreed.

The two walked to where their car was after gathering all their stuff, with Yami limping the whole way.

* * *

That night, Yami and Yugi were just laying in bed.

"You know, there was a time that I wouldn't have wanted to live." Yugi said.

Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi. "I know, Yugi. I'm just glad that that has changed." Yami said.

"Of course it did. I wouldn't trade being with you for anything." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I wouldn't trade anything to be with you, either." Yami said.

"I love you, Yami." Yugi murmured.

"I love you, too, Yugi." Yami said.

The two slowly fell sleep.

Although things had gone downhill for them, Yugi and Yami finally found each other, and they were determined to live together for the rest of their lives.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

That ends the story. I hope that you all liked the story. I would like to thank everyone who reviews.

I am going to start Restaurant Love or Learning to Trust next. Haven't decided which ones yet.

Also, I haven't given up on Military Separation. I just don't know how to end it yet. I'll get it up as soon as I figure it out.

R&R.


End file.
